An Offer She Can't Refuse
by Born-Of-Elven-Blood
Summary: On HoldSarah meets a mysterious woman with an enticing offer. Does Jareth still have the power to win her? Darkness and light clash violently in the Underground, with Sarah and her allies caught in the fray.
1. A Surprise For Sarah

A/N: Ok, this is my first fic, so be gentle, but R/R pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Sunlight filtered through the thick, mottled glass of the tiny corner shop, catching on bits of dust that were stirred from their place by inquisitive hands. There was little other light within, making the place feel even more mysterious and ancient than it was. That was part of what Sarah loved about the place. It had a feeling of magic about it, a feeling that she had found in desperately short supply in the three years since she had left the labyrinth. When she had first stumbled across the tiny antique shop, she had felt that it was there just for her. But no, others, if only a few, visited the shop on occasion, mostly older folks, some simple, some mysterious. It was a wonder the place drew any profit, with so few patrons. It certainly saved on labor, for each time Sarah came in, the same little old lady sat behind the desk, her wrinkled face gathering itself up into a kind smile to greet her.  
The little old lady (Mrs. Ezra) had told her, as had many others, including her overbearing stepmother, that a girl of seventeen in this day and age belonged at the mall with friends or at the movies with a boy. She would simply shake her head and smile, quietly changing the subject. The truth was, she didn't want distractions like noisy girlfriends or demanding boys. She wanted nothing more than to lose herself, if only for a little while, in her memories of her magical adventure through the Labyrinth. She often felt as though if she allowed herself to be too distracted, her dreams would die, and all of her hopes with them.  
Today, however, something was off in her little haven. She noticed it when she had walked in and found that Mrs. Ezra was not in her usual place behind the desk. While this should not have struck her as out of the ordinary, it somehow did. There was a charge in the air, a tingling thickness that was almost tangible. She let her hands wander distractedly over various pieces of sculpture, admiring their detail with her fingertips. She was startled from her musing by a noise behind her. She jumped and whirled about in search of the source.  
A dark-eyed woman had issued from the curtain that led to the back room and was making her way towards the front counter. Sarah watched her for a moment as she glided gracefully across the room, seeming not to notice her. There was something strange about her that she couldn't put her finger on. Though she appeared to be no older than 25 or 30, something in her manner gave her the air of one much older. She carried herself majestically, elegantly, but with a keen edge about her, as though she could see past the moment and just a step ahead. She was blatantly out of place in the dusty little shop.  
After a moment the woman looked up from a stack of papers on her desk and smiled. "Can I help you, Love?" Her voice was melodious, flowing with a thick English accent, and it brought Sarah out of her musings.  
"Begging your pardon, ma'am, but I've never seen anyone running the shop but Mrs. Ezra."  
The woman's brow furrowed as a sigh escaped her. "I am sorry, Dearest, I hate to bear bad news, but Mrs. Ezra passed last Tuesday. Natural causes, but she led a good, rich life, and she knew it was her time." The lady smiled ruefully at Sarah's look of surprised sadness. "Don't worry, Love, she died with a smile on her face, with all her family about her."  
Sarah sighed and nodded. It was good to know. She had not known Mrs. Ezra personally, but they had established an understanding, and she mourned her loss.  
"In any case," the woman continued, "I'll be running the shop until a new shopkeeper can be found. Oh!" she exclaimed, her hand flying to her chest, "how rude of me! I am Ani." she seemed to fumble for her words for a moment ".er.Nikki, Nikki Faette. I own this shop." She held out her hand.  
Sarah smiled and took it, shaking once before releasing. "It's good to meet you ma'am. I'm Sarah Williams."  
"Please, Dear, none of that, its-its Nikki, nothing more. Please," she smiled warmly, lighting up her oval face, "go on looking around, I certainly didn't mean to interrupt you." Sarah nodded and turned back to her wanderings. She happened upon a glass case in a nook of the shop full of various kinds of jewelry. Her eyes moved over each exquisite piece, feasting on them like a babe in a candy shop. Fantastic bracelets, rings adorned with every imaginable type of precious stone, necklets and chains of gold and silver.her eyes rested on a singular piece for one unthinking moment, and she almost passed it by, but of a sudden, recognition snagged her mind and she felt herself reel from surprise.  
It was much plainer than the rest of the pieces, with no inlaid jewels or the like, and that alone set it apart. But there was no mistaking it. It was smaller and more delicate, more feminine, she thought, but still the same silver gleam, the three points, the sleek curves that spoke of elegant power.she had never imagined something could be so alluring.Yes, it was the very same style as the one Jareth wore upon his bare chest. More feminine, but equal to it just the same.  
Her hand traced the glass that separated her from it. For a moment she didn't think or feel, she just remembered. It felt like fate and she wanted it. She imagined it was terribly expensive, but perhaps they could work out a payment plan of sorts. "Umm.Nikki?" Nikki looked up from her paper work and smiled.  
"What can I do for you, Love?"  
"I was just wondering how much one of these pieces costs," she replied quietly. She looked back at the pendant. It was far plainer than the other pieces, so perhaps it would be less expensive. She just had to have it. Nikki approached and followed Sarah's gaze to where the pendant lay upon the black velvet of the case amid the gaudier pieces.  
As Sarah watched, Nikki went from her normal cream color to a papery white, then a fiery red rising from her neck to her cheeks. "Oh.I, err, that is.well, my goodness! How did that get there?" She laughed nervously. "I am sorry darling, that piece isn't for sale, its part of my private collection. In all the fuss, I must have put it in with the other pieces." She smiled, a bit of pride in her stance as she looked at it. Finally she unlocked the case with a key that hung around her neck. Pulling it out, she admired it in her hand. "It's one of a kind, you know."  
This caught Sarah's attention. "Begging your pardon, Nikki, but are you sure?" Nikki gave her a look that she couldn't decipher, but she hurried on, not wanting to offend her, but needing answers of her own. "You see, I have seen the style once before.I-"  
"I highly doubt that," Nikki stated quickly. She seemed guarded now and Sarah decided to change the subject.a bit.  
"So where did it come from?" She asked, knowing full well where it must have come from.  
"Oh, no where near here, believe me!" she smiled. "But like I said, this piece is rather important to me, and it's not for sale."  
As she turned away, carrying the amulet protectively by her chest, Sarah took a deep breath and ran out on a limb. "Well, its just that I once met a man who wore that very same kind of amulet, and he was, well, definitely not from anywhere around here either.in fact," she gulped air, ready to either be laughed at or thrown out of the store, "In fact, he was actually from another world."  
Nikki halted in her tracks, as though turned to stone, before turning slowly back to Sarah. As she came about, a stray beam of light from the mottled windows caught her eyes as they met Sarah's, and she couldn't help but gasp. Two separate eyes, two separate colors. She had seen such eyes before, but those had been full of challenge and longing, not surprise and fear.  
Silence reigned for a moment that seemed to stop time. It was finally broken as a nearby grandfather clock struck the hour. Nikki jumped.  
"My, oh my, so late, I had better be closing up shop now, Dear, do come back sometime, you seem like such a nice girl, its been nice meeting you," All the while she was herding Sarah towards the door, ".well we'll be seeing you, good afternoon."  
With a click, the door was closed and locked and Sarah found herself standing outside the little shop, her head in a whirl. Shaking her self soundly, she forced herself to shove off and head towards home.she had a lot of thinking to do.  
  
A/N: I know its kinda a slow start, but it will get better, so please, review!!!! thanks 


	2. They Arrive Home

Chapter 2: They Arrive Home  
  
Storm clouds were convening overhead as Sarah made her way up the front stairs, seemingly plotting the storm of the century. Shaking off a few stray raindrops that had fallen to crown her mahogany hair, she pushed the front door open and was greeted by her shaggy counterpart, Merlin, and not far behind was the little terror himself, his blond little head bobbing near her hip.  
  
"Saywah! Saywah!" Toby piped energetically as he practically bounded up into her arms. In spite of her slight annoyance at the intrusion on her solemn musing, she felt herself laughing at the antics of the bright-eyed little boy as she lifted him up.  
  
"Yes, yes, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah's home," she smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Yes, Sarah's home-an hour late!" Sarah whirled around to encounter the angry eyes of her stepmother. "Really Sarah, I was beginning to think you had gained some sense of responsibility, but it seems I was sorely mistaken!"  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes and gave her a little smile. "Really Karen, I was beginning to think you could keep your panties on straight and chill out a bit, but it seems I was sorely mistaken!" Karen's eyes smoldered at her stepdaughter's insolence. Sarah grinned toothily. She loved irritating that woman; it was one of the few things she really enjoyed that had nothing to do with her fantasies. "Besides, what are you worried about? Its not as though the dance hall is going to burn down if your not there at the stroke of eight!" Not waiting for her reply, she set Toby down to go play and tripped up the stairs to her room, locking the door behind her.  
  
Quickly shedding her wet clothes, she stretched out on her bed, enjoying the sound of rain against the windowpanes. Once more her mind wandered to the earlier encounter with the mysterious woman. There was no question in her mind that Nikki was from the Underground, not with those eyes and that amulet, but there was something more. The utter shock in her eyes, the panic, seemed unnaturally severe. Of course she would have been surprised to find someone here that had been to the Underground and back, but afraid? Why?  
  
But she had no more time for thinking. She could already hear Karen downstairs, whining and complaining as she dutifully reported Sarah's insolence to her father. Hopping off the bed, she pulled on a fresh tee shirt and some leggings and ran down the stairs in time to give her father a peck on the cheek on his way out the door.  
  
"Sarah, you know, even though Karen isn't your mother you should still treat her with respect," he admonished. She gave him a big, innocent, 'who me?' smile. He shook his head and smiled at her, returning her peck. "Just don't forget to get Toby to bed by nine, okay?" Karen, from the car, was honking and he hurried out the door, leaving Sarah to a sneak attack from behind by Toby. Laughing, she took him into the family room to play, neglecting to notice as the raven that sat just outside the window took off into the wind and rain.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The raven landed on an open windowsill, then hopped into the darkened room. As it beat its wings, black, flowing robes swirled up and about the soft curves of a feminine form. Yawning, she sat back on the sofa and smiled as she produced a crystal, letting it twirl and dance over her hands. And then she tossed it lazily into the shadows nearby with a smirk and laughed at the stifled cry of surprise that issued forth.  
  
"Quit hiding, I don't know why you enjoy lurking so much!" She laughed as a cowed figure emerged from the shadows, a hint of resentment playing in his mismatched eyes, and tossed the crystal back. It burst like a bubble in midair and she graced him with a satisfied smile. "Hullo, Ayron, what brings you to the Aboveground on such a lovely, stormy evening?"  
  
Bowing half-heartedly, Ayron sat down next to her on the couch, running a gloved hand through his unruly black hair. "Don't you know, Anikara? You ought to, after that cry of alarm you sent up this afternoon!"  
  
"Oh that? Just a little surprised, that's all. You'll never guess whom I met!" she giggled. "Oh, and by the by, my new 'human' name is Nikki Faette.get it? Nikki Fae-ette?" She laughed again.  
  
Ayron sighed. Though used to Anikara's unconventional ways, he never could tell what she would come out with next, and it sometimes worried him. Being the caretaker of such an impish little sprite was trying, and he only hoped that she was about to announce her replacement and free him from his service.anyone, even a mortal, must be easier to manage than her.  
  
When he didn't respond right away, she continued. "Well, dear, I'll tell you. This lovely young lady came in to my shop today and she took a liking to my amulet, which I had prominently displayed. But can you guess? You'll never! She said she'd seen the like before. Well, I was outright shaky by then, but then she said something about a man from another world with one just like it! Well, needless to say, I was a bit flustered, and I was sure she'd seen my eyes, so I hurried her out the door with some excuse about closing up shop." She sighed, suddenly sobered. "That dear Mrs. Ezra, the poor thing, she never did close up early, no, she was a good, hard-working woman, she was. But that's how the mortal world works, I suppose, you try your hand at life, then you die.Ah but back to my story."  
  
She continued to ramble on, something about following the girl and about her baby brother, but Ayron wasn't really listening too intently. Rather, he was working at keeping his eyes off Anikara's scantily clad form. She was a tempting creature, stunning as a goddess, and rather intriguing when she wasn't gossiping. He had more than once wish to court her, but couldn't bring himself to broach the subject. He didn't think he was brave enough to be rejected by such a woman.  
  
The robes she wore were thin and teasing, drifting here and there, showing not enough skin to be sinful, but enough to ignite the imagination, and in spite of his upbringing, he found his imagination being rather naughty. This had its effect on him, and Anikara noticed it even in the dim light. Rolling her eyes, she reached out and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Your not listening, darling, and your thinking with the wrong head again," she teased as she elbowed in the side, just hard enough to make him hiccup in surprise. Shame faced, he turned away, wishing he could crawl under the sofa on which they sat, but Anikara just laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him back to her. "You can't get out of hearing my story that easily. Mind you pay attention, though, or you might regret it!" she grinned at the look on his face, which she couldn't quite decipher, though she had a pretty good idea what he was thinking. He really was gorgeous, though he certainly didn't know it. He was so shy and she loved teasing him, it was just so easy.  
  
"As I was saying, I am fairly positive it's the very same girl that your cousin Jareth's labyrinth! Wouldn't that be remarkable?"  
  
"Well, I suppose, but what does that have to do with your duty?" As soon as the words left his mouth, the answer struck him. "Oh, you wouldn't.would you?" Her laughter told him she would and likely intended to. "Are you certain it's a good idea, Anikara? If you choose this Sarah girl, Jareth may well flay you, no matter what the Council has to say about it."  
  
Anikara raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I'm really not intimidated by Jareth. I am fairly certain that most of his talk is just that. Besides," a little grin crept onto her face as she gave Ayron a side long look, "I think he might be a bit more pleased with such a choice than he'd be willing to let on."  
  
Ayron's eyebrows knit as he cocked his head in thought. "You really think so?"  
  
Anikara shook her head. He was hopeless! "Oh, you're hopeless, Ayron!" she announced with a little laugh.  
  
"I know, you'd never let me forget," he sighed glumly. "But I must be going. Can't be watching you all the time, I do have things to see too." He stood to take his leave, but Anikara jumped up and grabbed his wrist. Whirling him about, she kissed him firmly on the lips. When she pulled away, she had to stifle a laugh. He looked like he might pass out from shock.  
  
Giving him a satisfied grin, she stepped back. "Don't say anything to Jareth, darling," she grinned. And with a flick of her wrist and a playful laugh, he was gone, back to his castle. Sighing with satisfaction, she returned to the couch. Flopping down on it, she grabbed the remote and started channel surfing. The television was a remarkable invention, and she enjoyed simply flipping mindlessly through the channels when she was tired. As she watched the moving colors flash before her, inspiration struck.  
  
"That's it!" she cried out loud, sitting up in excitement. "I'll just have to make sure that Jareth is okay with my little plan! Oh, this should be fun!" Laughing to herself, she tripped off to the kitchen to get a midnight snack. Magic took a lot out of her these days, so she would need all the strength she could get.  
  
A/N: Hope that explains a little more, I know there's a bit of mystery about this 'duty' but the answers are coming.so you'll just have to keep reading and reading.. I have sucked you into my twisted mind game, from which there is no escape! Bwahahahaha! Anyhow, please review, or I will sic my pet rock on you! 


	3. Out Of Darkness Into Light Are We Dreami...

Chapter : Out of Darkness into Light; Are we dreaming?  
  
It had been nearly a week since Sarah's encounter with Nikki, and she still had not returned to the shop. Not that she was too busy or anything, she just didn't know how to approach her, knowing that she was from the Underground. She had so many questions, yet had no idea how to broach the subject, or if her questions would even be welcomed. In any case, she had turned in early that night, not really tired, but feeling worn by her thoughts.  
  
It was well past midnight when she woke with a start. All was still and she had no idea what had woken her, until she realized that the window was open, and rain was pouring in. Funny, she didn't remember opening it. Rising from her bed, she walked to the window and reached up to close it when she noticed something move in the shadows below. She froze, not knowing whether to be afraid or feel foolish, when a sudden flash of lightning lit the whole yard. Sarah's eyes widened as, for that brief moment, she saw a figure, clad in black, standing below her window, a dark cape swirling around it like a whirlwind.  
  
Sarah blinked in surprise, but before she could look again, the figure was gone. Shaking her head, she pulled the window down and locked it, rubbing her eyes groggily. "I'm losing it," she yawned aloud to no one in particular as she left her room and wandered down the stairs to get some milk.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lightning split the night sky. Moaning sleepily, Jareth rolled over and pulled his satin sheets over his head. He never could sleep too well since.since.well, he preferred not to think about her if he could help it.but when he did nod off, he did not like being disturbed. Not even by a storm. He heard a swishing from somewhere nearby the head of his bed.  
  
"Bloody useless goblins!" he muttered under his breath. He threw back the covers, ready to throttle which ever of his minions had decided to creep into his bedchamber, but was disconcerted to find that no one was there. Again came the swishing from behind him and he whirled to the other side. And jumped in surprise as another flash of lightening caught the profile of a hooded shadow as it swooped by him, turning to him only long enough to beckon him to follow, before leaping out of the window and vanishing from sight. This struck him as rather stupid, since he slept in one of the towers, and a leap like that was foolish at best. But upon inspection of the ground below, he found no evidence of the intruder.  
  
Eyes narrowing in disgust, he huffed off to his armoire to get dressed. How dare that rogue, entering his bedchamber and creeping about, then having the audacity to order him to follow! Growling under his breath, he swung a hooded cape over his own shoulders and pushed out the door and down the stairs.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sarah yawned as she stirred her milk with a stick of graham cracker, amusing her self by making swirls with the cinnamon on its surface. She was roused by a strange, swishing sound. At first she thought it was her imagination, but as it grew louder she stood and looked about, nervous. A sudden movement from the shadows made her jump and she had to stifle a cry of alarm. Again came the sound, like billowing fabric as a pair of disembodied eyes met Sarah's from the shadows.two strange, mismatched eyes that seemed to emit a light of their own, hypnotizing her with their mischievous gleam.  
  
"Who.who's there?" she croaked timidly. The eyes laughed teasingly at her, echoing strangely, melodiously. Then, quick as a wink, the black- robed figure from her yard swept from the shadows and through the glass of the rear sliding door. A crack of lightning illuminated the figure, standing on the patio, and arm raised indicating that Sarah should follow.  
  
Sarah hesitated. She knew that the mysterious intruder was from the Underground, it was the only explanation. But though she was intrigued, it was the middle of the night and raining on top of it. She shook her head at the dark figure, whose outline billowed just beyond clear sight through the wind and rain. Then her eyes widened though as, by the flash of another bolt of lightening, the figure rose its arm and displayed an amulet.the amulet.  
  
Swallowing hard with recognition, she nodded slowly and motioned to the figure to wait as she bolted up the stairs to get dressed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jareth thundered into his throne room. A few drunken goblins lay scattered about here and there, most of them unconscious. Kicking a few back to consciousness, he stormed down the side stairs and threw open a barred double door that opened out onto a lower courtyard. The rain stung his face and he pulled the hood up over his spiky blond locks, all the while searching for the dark figure that had so rudely awakened him. To his frustration, he found nothing.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" he grumbled. As he turned back to the door to go in, the wind rose suddenly, and on it, through the howling, a laughing voice whispered in his ear.  
  
".Jareth.Jareth." It giggled and danced around him tauntingly. He felt his anger rise, and to his own surprise, a twang of nervousness.  
  
"Alright, where are you?" the shouted over the wind. But the voice simply giggled and continued to whisper his name into the night. A sudden sweeping movement caught his eye and he ran out into the darkness after it. He missed the figure, but it turned back to him and he could see, from under the figure's hood, a pair of mismatched eyes gleamed with their own light. Growling with frustration, Jareth rushed after the figure, angered that one of his own was taunting him so. But the laughing figure simply continued to dodge his attacks, drawing him further and further into the night.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"This is insane," Sarah muttered as she closed and locked the back door behind her. Turning about, Sarah searched for the figure, but did not see it. "Great, I get all dressed up for this little and venture and my hallucination is standing me up." She was about to go back inside when a faint whisper reached her ears, seemingly carried on the wind, as it seemed to come from everywhere.  
  
".Sarah.Sarah." There was something familiar in that voice that she couldn't quite place, but as it got louder, she turned. There was the mysterious figure, near the edge of the house. Just as Sarah caught sight of it, it slipped around the corner towards the street.  
  
"Well, wait for me," Sarah demanded into the night. Pulling her hoodie on over her head, she ducked out from under the eaves and followed the shadowy figure around the corner of the house and into the night.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jareth was exceptionally angry. Even he could admit that he had a short temper, but this was no mere annoyance any longer. This was war. It seemed as though he had been chasing the shadowy figure through the night for hours, and now he was going to catch the little imp and make him pay. He felt its presence somewhere nearby. Spinning about, he found the figure standing not five feet away behind him. The eyes, playful laughter gleaming in their mismatched depths, challenged him to get in a hit.  
  
He lunged. With a sweep of billowing cape, the dark figure stepped easily aside. And Jareth fell, but he didn't hit ground-he kept falling into a dark hole that seemed to have opened up from solid earth. Moments later he impacted the floor of the pit with a thud that knocked the wind out of him.  
  
A sonorous female voice wafted down the shaft to him. "Really, Jareth, you made it far too easy.you must watch that temper, someday your going to get into trouble!" He knew that voice, but he couldn't place it for the life of him. He tried to magic himself out of the hole, but he found a powerful barrier in his way. There was no light in the hole, which bore a disturbing resemblance to an oubliette, but he could feel air circulating slightly, telling him that it was bigger than it felt, but that helped him not at all. A giggle echoed down to him from his captor's lips. "Don't worry, Jareth, you won't have to wait to long." And with that, she was gone.  
  
After yelling a creative combination of invectives at his absent enemy, he sat down on the dusty floor of the hole and prepared to wait. After a moment, something struck him. Why in hell had he followed her, anyway? Yes, he had a temper, and yes, he wanted to beat that teasing figure senseless, but he was no fool. How had he been lured into this trap?  
  
"Fae magic," he growled. It was the only explanation. Grumbling to himself, he groped for a wall, then leaned back against it. If indeed he was imprisoned by a fae whose power rivaled his own, he really had no choice other than to wait and see what it was his captor wanted.  
  
For some reason, as he stared into the darkness, his thoughts drifted to Sarah. He hated thinking of her. It brought out such a mix of emotions in him and he hated letting complicated emotions get in the way of his clear thinking. He hated to admit to himself that he had allowed her to get to him. She angered him, teased him, aroused him, embittered him. It was too much for him. And yet here, in the utter darkness of that pit, all he could think of was her. He began to lose his sense of reality. If you have ever sat in a room devoid of light and sound, you would know what it is to forget what it feels like to see and hear. He imagined he could see her eyes as he did the first time he met her and he felt tears welling in his eyes. With an angry moan, he let his head fall into his hands. "This is gonna be a long night."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sarah looked up at the dark trees all around her. She was frightened. The shadows seemed alive around her, groping at the edge of her sight, as though if she turned her back on them, they might turn on her and swallow her whole. She had followed the dark, billowing figure through the streets, then down to the park and into the forest nearby. Now she stood before the gaping mouth of a cave deep within the woods and she was terrified. The figure stood not far away, just concealed within the shadows of the cave, and Sarah was surprised she could still see it. There was so little light that there was no real color, just dark, darker and nothingness. She felt lightheaded, as though she had slipped into a dream and was standing on the edge of an abyss, ready to fall.  
  
And then she did. She felt a delicate hand on her shoulder and she stepped into the cave. Farther and farther. She was amazed that she did not stumble. The deeper she walked, the blacker the shadow became, until she was sure she had ceased to exist and her body had melted into the blackness around her. Perhaps this was what it was like to die.  
  
After a moment, she could go no further and she dropped to her knees. The darkness spun around her, and there was no sound. For some reason, out of some depth within her mind she suddenly longed to be held by strong arms. She wanted to feel safe, to look into strong eyes, his eyes, mismatched and full of strength and pride. And love? Had that been a dream too?  
  
In her daze, she thought perhaps she heard a swirling, swishing, billowing sound that seemed to surround her. She couldn't understand that sound, it was beyond her.she had fallen and her senses were in shambles. But somehow she was able to discern one thing when it came. For suddenly and with no warning, there was brilliant white light.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The light had come suddenly, without warning, and in his state, Jareth couldn't discern the source, nor what it was at first that he saw before him. The far wall of the hole in which he sat was not a wall at all. It was like a mirror, for he saw the very cell in which he sat reflected in it. But he was not. Rather, where he should have been, there was another. He stood and approached the reflective wall, as did the other. He stood next to the reflective glass and stared into Sarah's eyes.  
  
She stared back, watching a collage of emotions dance with incomprehension within those strong, proud eyes. She wanted to feel him hold her, to feel safe in his arms, but between them lay a barrier of.of something...something solid and impenetrable. She knew, through the haze in her mind, that he was near, and yet they were impossibly separated.  
  
They turned as one as the dark figure entered from both sides, like mirror images of the same being. It ignored them both and walked to the barrier and caressed it wit a black clad hand. And where that hand touched, a web of cracks formed and spread, dividing into ever-finer segments as the whole wall was engulfed. Without warning, it seemed to burst, the tiny bits of what remained fluttering into the air like glittering gas.  
  
The two dreamers lost one another in the tumult as a faint music rose in the air and grew louder as the glittering mass descended. The walls of the room were white and shimmered. Low-hanging, shimmering chandeliers flirted with silky drapes here and there. Out of the hanging fabric folds drifted dancers, all bedecked in jewels and finery and each sporting an elaborate mask. The two dreamers stood opposite one another.  
  
Jareth felt himself melt as his eyes danced over Sarah's face, encircled by a halo of dark hair shot with silver and decked with silver flowers. Her delicate curves were accentuated by a pure white dress to the hip, where it billowed into a full skirt, as well as at the shoulder. Sarah nearly fainted as she took in the strikingly handsome face of the Goblin King, framed by blue-shot blond hair, a blue, sparkling coat over his strong shoulders. But he would not allow it, for he took her in his arms and they danced.  
  
Over the laugher of the other dancers, familiar words taunted their ears, tugging memories from the depths of where ever they had been hidden and flaunting them haughtily upon their faces for the benefit each other's eyes.  
  
There's such a sad love Deep in your eyes Its like a pale jewel Opened and closed Within your eyes I'll place the sky Within your eyes  
  
From a corner nearby, lady emerged from the folds of the drapes. She was clad in a full length, black Victorian dress that cut off at the shoulders and trimmed with black lace. Her face was hidden beneath an elfish mask and her raven hair was piled atop her head in a tangle of flowing curls.  
  
There's such a fooled heart Beating so fast In search of new dreams A love that will last Within your heart I'll place the moon Within your heart  
  
The lady smiled as she watched the two dreamers twirl to the music, entranced in one another, relishing the confusion and the feeling of being back in one another's arms. What irony, the woman smiled, if they weren't here, buried in their fantasies, they'd be at each others' throats. Such desire out of such rage.  
  
As the pain sweeps through Makes no sense for you Every thrill has gone Wasn't too much fun at all But I'll be there for you As the world falls down  
  
She smiled as she watched Jareth, his eyes dilated and his senses enhanced, yet confused. Sarah too was lost in a sea of confused bliss, her mind whirling with its center fixed on Jareth's eyes.  
  
I'll paint your mornings of gold I'll spin your valentine evenings Though we're strangers 'till now We're choosing the path Between the stars I'll lay my love Between the stars  
  
Her reverie in the romance of the moment was cut short. She had to be ready, to finish it at the right moment.  
  
As the pain sweeps through Makes no sense for you Every thrill has gone Wasn't too much fun at all But I'll be there for you As the world falls down  
  
A satisfied smile spread over the lady's lips as Jareth leaned down and brushed Sarah's lips with his in the softest of kisses. When she did not resist, he pulled her close and as their lips contacted, something like electricity lit the air for one passionate second and time seemed to skip a beat. The lady grinned into a shining crystal in her hand before she threw it down hard against the shimmering ballroom floor-and the world went dark. 


	4. The Morning After

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love you all!!! Please, don't give up on it I feel like I'm on a role!  
  
Disclaimer: This goes for all previous chapters as well: I don't own any of Jim Henson's settings, characters, etc you get the point..everything else is mine (  
  
Chapter 4: The Morning After  
  
Sarah was awake long before she opened her eyes, trying to figure out at what point she had gone from reality to dream the night before.trying to figure out if any of it had been real. After fifteen minutes of circular thinking, she realized that she just didn't know. She felt tears welling in her eyes at the memory of him. She hated to feel weak or helpless, which was one reason she had decided to get her black belt in tae kwon doe, but last night, she had wanted to feel helpless in his arms, to let him do as he wished with her. She had been his, completely, body and soul.and she hated it. She felt as though she had betrayed herself, even if it was only a dream. How could she give herself to someone who had wanted to steal away her baby brother and turn him into one of those disgusting, drooling, drunken goblins?  
  
Biting back her tears, she opened her eyes and sat up. She immediately regretted it. Her head felt like a ball of lead on her shoulders and the room danced around her, like the time that she had mistaken a half-full bottle of vodka for spring water; she had been rather thirsty. Falling back onto her pillow, she pulled the covers over her head and gave up on getting out of bed. It could only mean trouble on a day like today.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jareth woke up with the same pounding feeling of a hangover, but he sensed another element in the air. It was a tangy, electric scent that made the hairs on the back of his neck prick up.  
  
"Magic," He spat the word out like it tasted bad as he threw back the covers. He didn't know whether he had actually been there in the ballroom or had merely been under a dream spell, but he would find out who was behind it. He felt like a fool for letting himself fall under not only the magic spell, but also the spell that Sarah had wrapped around his heart as he took her in his arms. Had he imagined the lidded desire within her eyes? Had he felt her melt against him as he pushed his lips against hers?  
  
He pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He had to, it had only been a spell. She would never warm to him so. His thoughts, in silent mutiny against his will, turned to that fateful moment and those haunting words.he had no power over her. Certainly not love, nor even lust. To feel her against him, to hold her, to be held by her.how dare anyone, much less one of his own kind, subject him to such torture? It was an outrage!  
  
He dressed himself in his usual gray tights, black vest and poet's shirt. And as a last touch, he donned his pendant, enjoying the feel of it against his bared chest before exiting his chambers and kicking an unfortunate goblin that happened to be scuttling by and enjoying its squeal of fright as it ricocheted through the hall and down the stairs. This was going to be a long day.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It hurt. That was all she knew for a long while and she was well reminded why she was warned not to use magic Aboveground. At some point Ayron must have come and gone, for she was now in bed and there was a cup of now cold tea and a sandwich on her bedside table that she didn't have the energy to touch. It was hard to say how long it had been since she had broken the spell, but as she drifted between waking and sleeping, she could feel the sun rising and setting. One.two.three.on and on.  
  
When Ayron next came several days later, he found she had not so much as moved since he'd lain her there.  
  
"You might as well try to get up, Anikara, you have to get some food and sunlight."  
  
A sigh escaped her and she turned her head towards him, her eyes dull and weary and as defiant as possible, which wasn't very, considering her state. Then she moaned and stretched and sat up.and found that she was naked. She scrambled with the bed sheets to cover herself and when she was shielded, she looked up. Though his eyes were averted, there was a small smile playing on Ayron's lips.  
  
"You?" she laughed in disbelief, "You undressed me?"  
  
The smile was gone. "Well, I, that is, well, I." he stammered nervously, ".you were all wet and had a bloodied nose, so I thought I would clean you up and get you warmed up and, well.well, I guess it wouldn't look good on my record as a caretaker if my charge got deathly ill before she could complete her task."  
  
Anikara rolled her eyes at his babbling incoherence, choosing to ignore the impersonality of his last statement as she motioned for him to turn around. He did so politely and she stood shakily on weak legs and tried to take a step. And cried out in alarm as her knees buckled. Ayron didn't think, he just whirled around and caught her in mid air. Their eyes met for a moment as their bodies collided. Ayron's jaw dropped and Anikara bit her lower lip flirtatiously.  
  
"I.I'm sorry, I, I didn't think."  
  
"Well, whatever for?" She grinned as she got her feet under her again. "If not for you I'd have a bump on my pretty little arse. My hero!"  
  
Clearing his throat, he laughed nervously. "Um, I think I'll wait for you in the kitchen," he blurted as he ran for the door. Shaking her head, Anikara dressed slowly, minding her aching back and head. Pulling on some jeans and a low cut pink tee shirt and was about to join Ayron in the kitchen when she stopped and turned to her bedside table. She sighed slowly, then, allowing a small smile creep upon her lips, she reached over and grabbed her amulet from a basket there. Clutching it protectively against her, she left the bedroom to go tease Ayron about naked women. And to tell him she had made her choice.  
  
A/N: Heh, I love sexual tension.anywho, I hope you are all enjoying, don't forget to R/R or the universe will collapse in on itself and Elvis will return from his home planet to signal the end.peace!!( 


	5. Growing Up Sucks

A/N: Sorry it took so long.heh, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.I don't care what that dancing baby says.  
  
Chapter 5: Growing Up Sucks  
  
Karen and Robert were at the kitchen table drinking coffee when Sarah came in from school. She knew they had been discussing her, because as soon as she shut the door their conversation abruptly ended.  
"Hey, guys, I'll be in my room. Let me know when dinner's ready, okay?" Her father nodded and she bounded up the stairs.  
"You see what I mean, Robert?" Karen began again, leaning over and lowering her voice as though they were scheming. "She won't even talk to us anymore. She hasn't got any friends and I don't mean to jump to conclusions, but the girl has never had a boyfriend. She could have boys falling at her feet, but all she does is sit in her room, alone!" She was on a roll and all Robert could do was sit back and let her go. "She's got one year left of high school and then she's off to college, and she needs to learn some social skills! I know she's not my daughter, but I worry, Robert! I really think that if she were forced to interact with other teens she would be better off! You can't say I'm wrong, you know its true!"  
Now it was Robert's turn. "Darling, I know you mean well, but I don't think Sarah wants to go to boarding school. And she seems happy enough, even if she is a loner. And the money, Karen! Its a lot of money that we don't need to spend right now." He sighed at the look in Karen's eyes that told him she was about to start all over again. "But I do agree, she needs to learn to live in a group setting," he added before she could begin. He looked down into his coffee cup, deep in thought. He, too, worried about his little girl, who really didn't have a female role model that she would accept. "Maybe your right, Karen, maybe she would do better with girls her own age, and after all, it's only one year. Alright, we'll tell her at dinner." Karen nodded, a satisfied grin glued to thin lips as she went to get Toby up from his nap. She wouldn't say it to Robert, but without Sarah around, it would be much easier to have a happy family atmosphere. It wasn't that she didn't like Sarah, but the girl presented an anomaly in their lives, and she was sure that getting them all some time apart would make everyone happier. And maybe Robert would allow her to rent out Sarah's room once she was gone. Still smiling, she lifted Toby from his little bed and got him ready to go out for dinner.  
~~*~~  
  
They went to Taco King for dinner. Sarah liked the place, despite the fact that there were about a million screaming kids running around the video games and around the playground. Dad had said he had big news for her. After some greasy burritos and tortilla chips Karen took Toby to play in the Kiddie King area and Robert turned to his daughter.  
"Sweetie, I am not sure how well you are going to like what I am going to tell you, but you will thank Karen and I later," he began, shrinking back at the sudden look of abject terror in his daughter's eyes. "We have been thinking about this a lot lately, honey, and we worry about you not having many friends and spending all of your time alone. So," he took a deep breath, steadying himself for the ensuing argument, "we think that you might benefit from a year at West Hills School for Girls. Its one of the best in the state, and Karen knows someone on the admissions board who said that you would be a shoe in." He paused, waiting for verbal protest and yelling, but none came. He looked at Sarah, searching for her rage and offense at not being consulted, but he saw none. For a moment her eyes were just blank and then something flickered through them that he couldn't quite decipher, but that he had seen before when she was younger, and then there emerged a look of what could only be called despairing resignation. "Well," he began again, trying to work through the awkwardness, "you'll get a great education and colleges will practically be breaking down the door for you. You'll be able to go anywhere you want! And I think that this will give you a chance to make some real friends and relations before you head off to college."  
Sarah tried to smile. It was a valiant effort, but it failed miserably. Her father seemed so excited for her, and she knew it probably would be for the best. "It sounds great, Dad," she said, this time managing a half-hearted smile.  
Karen chose that moment to come back with a fussy Toby in tow. "We'd better get going, Toby needs to go to bed, its past his bedtime."  
Sarah was quiet all the way home and went straight to her room. She sat on her bed and stared around her room. Earlier that day she would have said it looked mature, like an adult's room. Now it just looked bare, like something was missing. And she knew something was. Her past, her childhood, her dreams and fantasies, had been eradicated, swept under the rug to make way for the adulthood.  
When her father had told her that she was going away to school, something in her wanted to fight it, to rage against it, but just as quickly as it rose in her, it died and she realized that this was the end. The end of her childhood, her fantasies, and ultimately, her happiness. It was over, and she knew it. Time to throw in the towel.  
She didn't know when the tears came, but when she realized she was crying she lay back on her bed and sobbed until the old grandfather clock downstairs struck midnight. The sound always reminded her of her adventures in the labyrinth. And of Jareth. And his hypnotic eyes, his arrogant smile, the way he put his hands on his hips and leaned to one side.but that was over now. Though she hated to admit it, she would sometimes dream that Jareth would one day burst through her window and sweep her off her feet and they would live happily ever after. After the other night, she had actually almost expected it, had even prayed for it, but Jareth was gone now, along with Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus. They were part of her childhood, and to try and remember them would be too painful. She knew what she had to do.  
Stumbling to her feet, she ran to the closet and pulled out a box. Making sure to skip the creaky stair so as not to wake anyone, she carried it down the stairs and, grabbing a box of matches, headed out the door. She didn't see the raven's eyes following her from a tree in the backyard, and she didn't notice when it took off, circling over her head as she made her way into the forest.  
  
A/N: You know your job; read, review, repeat as desired :D well, go on, don't give me that look.you got work to do ( 


	6. The Raven Revealed

A/N: Sorry I took so long.its not very long, I know, but I am on a roll, I think, so there should be more up soon ( so review or I'll hold out :P  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that Jim Henson owns..everything else is mine! Bwahahahaha!  
  
Chapter 6: The Raven Revealed  
  
It had taken a while, but Sarah had finally gotten a fire going. She was in a small clearing in the woods behind her house. She often went there when she felt like having a little adventure. Even if it wasn't really an adventure, it felt a little like one and it ensured that she would be alone, since no one knew about the spot. She had long ago built a fire pit for night time forays, and now she had a nice sized fire going and was staring into the flames.  
Slowly, she reached into the box and drew out its contents, arraying the items before her. All her childhood toys, her memories lay before her and before the fire in which they would burn. This was it, all she had to do was toss them in and there would be no return. Looking over it all, she let her mind wander over all the good times, and felt her eyes fill with tears as she picked up the red bound book with gold lettering, framed by fire, it felt strange.  
"Damnit, its just a book!" she growled, wiping a stray tear on her sleeve. "It's just a stupid book!"  
"Oh I don't know," a voice behind her chimed in, "I read it once. I kinda liked it."  
Jumping to her feet and stumbling dangerously close to the fire, Sarah witnessed the hooded figure, clad in black, and the source of the melodious voice, as it emerged from the woods behind her. She gulped, remembering the night she had followed this very figure into her own fantasy.  
"Who are you? How did you find me? What do you want?"  
"Questions, questions, so many questions," the figure chuckled, strolling around the fire, taking a seat on the other side. "Alright, to take care of the first one." gloved hands pushed the hood down to the shoulders, revealing a soft, alabaster face framed by midnight hair.  
"Nikki!" Soft laughter issued from her mirthful smile. "I love that name, don't you. But it's not mine. I am Anikara. As for how I found you, well, I followed you." Sarah's brows knit, but she said nothing, so Anikara continued. "And as for what I want, well, I have come to make you an offer." She cocked an eyebrow as a gloved hand emerged from the shadows that were her robes and displayed her triangular silver amulet, gleaming in the firelight. "And I think it may interest you."  
  
A/N: Like I said, sorry its short, but there will be more.unless you don't review, in which case *evil grin* bwahahahahaha!!! 


	7. The Raven Speaks

A/N: This one's a bit longer, and maybe a little confusing, so if you have any questions, email me; thank you so much to all my reviewers!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 7:The Raven Speaks  
  
Sarah reached out, entranced by the gleaming ornament, only to have it snatched back into shadow by Anikara, whose face belied her amusement.  
"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast. Always look before you leap." At Sarah's quizzical look, she continued. "You don't have any idea what I am really offering you dear, do you?"  
"Well.no," Sarah conceded, watching Anikara's mismatched eyes for some hint as to what she was thinking. Finding none, she waited.  
"Well, then, where to begin?" Anikara mused aloud. "Ah, I know! The beginning." She leaned back against a tree, getting comfortable and indicated that Sarah should do the same. After throwing a couple of sticks on the fire, she obliged. She stared at the fire for several moments before she began.  
"Alright, first you have to understand that my kind, the fae, can't die by any normal means. But we can be killed. You must also understand that to kill a fae requires a tremendous power and strength of will, and a magic that is forbidden amongst us." She paused and looked up at Sarah through the flames, examining her, before continuing. "You mustn't think me rash or unfeeling--I'm not--but when I was younger, I didn't care for such rules," she smiled ruefully, "and truthfully I still don't, but that's another matter entirely. In any case, I one day stumbled across a means to just that kind of power. But rather than controlling that power, it took control of me, corrupted me. And in a rage, I.I killed my betrothed."  
"Betrothed?" Sarah frowned her confusion, then gasped. "You killed your fiancée?"  
Anikara sighed and smiled sadly. "You make it sound so horrible.but you didn't know him. He was a tyrant. He ruled over the vampires, of all people, but I know personally that he was after all the lands between the mountains, especially the Labyrinth." Anikara glanced at Sarah and was pleased to see her shift uncomfortably. So her intentional mention of the goblin kingdom had touched a chord? Nope, no doubt about it, she thought as Sarah squirmed a little, she enjoyed that little escapade in the ball room. "My father, Lord Cirus, ruler of the mage folk, agreed to give me to him in marriage in order to ensure protection in our lands from blood raids. In any case, the high council agreed with me that the Underground was better off with out him, but that wasn't enough. Oh no, indeed not. I was to be punished for my abuse of power. It seems that the council is not without a sense of irony.  
"You see, Sarah, there is only one force in all the world great enough to utterly destroy a fae." She grinned mischievously. "And I'll wager you'll never guess what it is." Not waiting for her response, Anikara stood and strode to Sarah's side, bending one knee and leaning in so close that Sarah could feel the fae woman's breath on her face. "Care to take a guess?"  
Sarah shrugged, trying not to appear intimidated. "Iron, right?"  
Anikara shook her head. "Iron destroys the body, but not the essence, the magic. No, the one power that can truly destroy a fae is here," she said, lightly touching Sarah's head with a black-gloved hand, "within the mortal mind."  
"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked, unable to decide what exactly she was being told. Anikara bit her lower lip in thought.  
"Think about it, Sarah," she continued, "a mortal mind is fragile, perishable, and therefore innovative. It evolves faster than any other consciousness either Above or Underground. There is no time for complacency; the life span is too short. That is why the fae are weak in this aspect. We live forever, there are no limits, and therefore nothing to overcome. We cannot evolve as you do." Stepping back from Sarah, she held out her hand and conjured a gleaming crystal. "The mortal mind is like this crystal," she explained, rolling it over her hands, much as Jareth tended to do, and Sarah watched it move. "Look through it at the world and everything is distorted. It bends the world to fit itself, changes reality at necessity." She turned suddenly and tossed the crystal into the fire, which flared brilliantly. Sarah shielded her eyes, then looked up at Anikara in wonderment. "So you see Sarah, though mortals cannot control this power, a fae has only to harness it and there would be nothing that he or she could not do."  
Sarah shook her head. "So you took control of a human mind? So that you could sap this power?" Her jaw jutted and her brows knit in anger. "How could you use someone like that? How could you be so selfish?"  
Unexpectedly, Anikara laughed. "I told you, I was young, and more than a little stupid. Besides, if I'm right, you yourself used certain powers to banish your baby brother once." She grinned as Sarah's cheeks colored, then paled. "In any case," she continued, "my punishment fit my crime. I was sent here, to the Aboveground to find a worthy mortal upon whom the Council will bestow all of my powers." Her smile was a sad one, but it widened at the sudden look of comprehension on Sarah's face.  
"Me? You want to give me all of those powers? Why?"  
"I have a few reasons, actually," Anikara replied, "One was actually a requirement: the mortal that I possessed in order to gain the forbidden powers was a young woman, and therefore the council required that my reparations be made to another young woman. But there were other reasons. For one thing, you beat Jareth's Labyrinth, and that alone makes you a living legend in my eyes. And I know well the lessons the Labyrinth teaches, so I knew you would be worthy of the power I posses. And," she paused, looking Sarah hard in the eye, boring into her soul, "it would be a damn shame to watch you kill your dreams."  
"What do you mean?" Sarah snapped, suddenly defensive.  
"Sarah, I know that in your world, you are expected to leave behind the dreams of your childhood and follow the path set forth by your society." She motioned to Sarah's toys, arrayed before the fire, "You were about resign yourself to the murder of everything you knew you wanted, this little fire pit its funeral pyre, and your room, stripped of all the things that make you who you are your mourning grounds." She looked harder at Sarah, who could not withstand the conviction therein. "Just because others found life outside their dreams does not mean that you must."  
Silence reigned for a long moment as Sarah gazed into the fire, at her treasures and into her heart before she spoke. "So how does this work?"  
Anikara smiled. "Quite simple, my dear. I hand you my amulet and you hang it around your neck. All my power resides within it and they will flow into you. I will be left only the power to transform into a raven, and, of course, the ability to conjure crystals. I really don't know why mortal power takes the form if crystals, but again, its all about the irony."  
Sarah started. "Wait, your power to conjure a crystal came after you stole a human mind?" she exclaimed, "Then Jareth."  
"Well of course," Anikara laughed smoothly, "do you think he took your brother, or any other child, for fun? The mortal he took was a baby, and so the council required that he take in and care for unwanted children and turn them into goblins so that they would have a family among the other goblins." Seeing the twist of emotions in Sarah's eyes, she continued, "But he was also young and childish when he tried the forbidden powers, and he has grown up much. Although," she sighed, "he is still very much a child inside, and, like a boy left to raise himself is wont to be, he has his vices. But he's a good man underneath the bristling, threatening, sharp-tongued façade. You won't have to trouble yourself with him," she gave Sarah a sideways look before adding, "unless you want to." Sarah seemed about to protest, but Anikara stopped her. "There is time for questions later," she said, her voice suddenly very serious, "but right now, you have a decision to make." Once more she held up the amulet, dangling from a delicate chain. The firelight gleamed from it, hitting Sarah's eyes, but she didn't even flinch. Steeling herself and gritting her teeth, she took a deep breath and reached out and grabbed the amulet, pulling it over her head before she could change her mind. The last thing she saw was Anikara rushing around the fire and reaching out to catch her as she fell. Then the trees around her began to dance as the fire flared into the night and she slipped into the darkness of dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N: You know the rules.you review, you get more ( get to it!! 


	8. A Whole New World

A/N: Sorry I took so long…I this chapter hints at some of the reasons I made this PG13. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, it means so much to me that you like what I am writing! I hope I don't disappoint! Enjoy (  
  
Disclaimer: Screw copyrights! They should be mine, they should!…but theyre not. Fine, take them, take them all back!…but I want jareth…*tug of war ensues…all is lost* Damn you, Henson!  
  
Chapter 8: A Whole New World  
  
Candlelight lit Sarah's face as she slept, caressing the dips and curves there like silk. A gentle breeze drifted through the open window, causing the flames to leap and dance, creating a ballet on the soft contours of her body, which lay prone on a large bed. But the shifting fingers of the candles' luminescence did not reach the slender figure that stood just within the shadows. In fact, the tall, slim creature would have been an invisible but for a pair crimson eyes that shone faintly with an inner radiance that reminisced of glittering reflection. She had been instructed to serve this sleeper, but what a fool her mistress must be! The creature's keen senses detected the strong, steady beat of the mortal heart, pumping glistening red decadence. The eyes poured over Sarah's delicate skin, swathed in candlelight, and the creature thought that, if she looked hard enough, she could see the faint tracings of full veins beneath the alabaster surface, coursing, pulsing, flowing. Her bottom lip trembled as her tongue moved over sharp, white fangs. She could have just a little, what could that hurt? She wouldn't dream of killing her, no! No, no, no, but there was so much rich red life flowing through that sleeping body; such easy, willing prey, so fresh and untouched. Just a little…just a little…Suddenly, Sarah's eyes fluttered open and the creature started, realizing in silent horror that her bloodlust had almost overcome her better judgement.  
  
For a moment, Sarah felt an overwhelming sense of panic as she gazed around the poorly lit room, not knowing where she was and trying to sort out what was going on through her grogginess. She didn't have to wait long, as memories of the fireside conversation hit her like a semi rig driven by a drunken monkey.  
  
"Oh, holy shit!" she moaned, clutching her head and rubbing her eyes, "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"  
  
"Are you addressing me?" the creature asked, emerging from the shadow into the candlelight and causing Sarah, who had not seen her there, to start and give a little cry of surprise. The creature, a thin, pale woman, bowed her head slightly in apology. "I am so sorry, miss. I did not mean to frighten you. Lady Anikara sent me to tend you, but you were sleeping. I am far more accustomed to the darkness than the light, and I suppose I slipped into the shadows out of habit." She cocked her head slightly, examining Sarah's eyes, surprised. She had never seen a fae with matching eyes before.  
  
"Oh…" Sarah was unnerved by woman's unblinking crimson gaze. "…Um, I'm Sarah," she muttered as she looked the woman over. She was surprisingly tall, at least six feet, and her remarkably slender body was covered by a clinging black dress that seemed to melt into the shadows at her feet. Her long straight hair was black as pitch, contrasting sharply with the nearly white face that it framed. She was strikingly beautiful in a dark, dangerous way, and Sarah unhappily noticed sharp white fangs peeking from between full red lips. Against her better judgement, she asked, "Um, you're a vampire, aren't you?" As soon as the question left her lips, she regretted it. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.  
  
The woman nodded once, slowly, never taking her eyes off of Sarah's. "I am Brexis." She paused and Sarah was surprised to see a flicker of curiosity in those seemingly passionless eyes. "Begging your pardon, Lady Sarah, but what happened to your eyes?"  
  
"What…?"  
  
"Your eyes, miss. I have never met a fae with matching eyes. It seemed strange to me." The vampire's voice was soft and silky, yet with an edge that gave Sarah the impression of a snake poised to strike. Yet, at least for the moment, she didn't appear to want to hurt her.  
  
"Oh, I'm not fae…at least I don't think I'm fae…" she stated lamely, realizing that she wasn't sure, now that she had accepted the amulet, which she suddenly realized was still hanging around her neck. "I think I'm still human."  
  
"Ah," Brexis murmured, "that explains much." At the question in Sarah's eyes, she lowered her eyes, ashamed, and continued, "Mortal blood is much fresher and sweeter than that of an immortal….and I was tempted to taste yours."  
  
There was a long, uncomfortable pause during which Sarah squirmed a bit on the soft comforter before deciding that if Brexis was planning to suck her blood, she probably would have done so already and definitely would not have told her about her intentions. Then, for a moment, as she looked over her pale, thin form before her, she felt a pang of sympathy for the creature. What would it be like to crave blood, be tempted by it constantly, and yet get no respite from the need without scorn and derision? Sighing heavily, Sarah decided it was best to simply change the subject.  
  
"So what is this place?" she asked amiably as she scooted off the bed and tried her feet, finding herself feeling remarkably well. "Are we in the Underground?"  
  
"Yes, miss, I welcome you to the house of Lord Cirus, Ruler of the Maegis and interim governor of the Banshee Wood. Lady Anikara brought you here late last evening unconscious, but I suspect, from the look of you that you have made an excellent recovery." For the first time, Sarah saw a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of the vampire's mouth. "Stay here, miss, I will go and draw you a bath. You look as though you could use a nice long soak." Bowing her head once, Brexis turned and glided across the room and through the heavy wooden doorway that led to the bathroom. Sarah couldn't help but notice the way she moved, light as a shadow, and just as quietly. Moments later, she heard water running into a tub.  
  
As she waited, Sarah took a moment to around her quarters. The bed was in the middle of the room. It was made of the same heavy wood as the bathroom door, and the headboard was carved to depict fairies and fauns dancing and playing flutes and drums. A dark green canopy hung over it, with matching drapes and comforter. Near the bed was a simple yet elegant table, accompanied by two wooden chairs with deep green fabric over the seat. Opposite the main door hung long green drapes that concealed a set of French doors, which led out on to the balcony. Unable to resist, Sarah unlatched the doors and stepped into the midmorning sunshine.  
  
The view was absolutely breath taking. Lord Cirus's 'home' was, as Sarah had suspected, actually a massive castle, situated at the peak of a tall mountain. From her perch in one of the towers, Sarah could see for miles upon miles of the world below. The castle itself seemed to meld with the mountaintop and she could see several large fairways leading to the castle with many lesser roads and trails snaking away off the main roads. The castle was flanked on the left and right by more mountains, though it seemed none could compare. Near the base of the mountains could be seen an immense forest, deep and thick. Beyond the forest was a river valley, the winding path of the river visible even from this great distance. It wound its way through the lush grasslands around it until it meandered out of sight, to where Sarah swore she thought she could see the gleam of water…an ocean? In the distance she could see another mountain range, smaller, it appeared than this one, but between the river and the mountains, where some of the vegetation seemed to thin into the beginnings of a desert, lay the labyrinth.  
  
Even from the great distance, Sarah knew it, just as she had known it in her dreams ever since she had left it. She felt her heart jump into her throat as a mixture of excitement and apprehension rose within her. This was real! She was back, back where she belonged! She felt tears of joy welling in her eyes. There lay her memories, her friends, her dreams….and Jareth. That was a whole other ream of possibilities. As she surveyed the view, she tried to reconcile the fact that she might now be Jareth's equal…she could make him pay for what he did to Toby and her…or could she? It was all too much to think about at the moment, especially with that old, treasonous feeling of longing threatening to overcome her better judgement. She would not, not, NOT allow Jareth to sway her.  
  
Fortunately, her thoughts were interrupted by smoothness of Brexis's voice calling her from with in. Upon entering, she discovered Brexis pressed against the wall near the bathroom door. A closer look showed a red stripe that resembled sunburn on the exposed skin of the left side of her body. Sarah was confused until she remember that Brexis was a vampire and that vampires could not withstand sunlight. Hurriedly, she shut and latched the French doors and drew the curtains, so that the only light came once more from the candelabra on the table.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Brexis, I…well, I forgot…" she stammered as the lightly burned vampire released a sigh and stepped off the wall.  
  
"Not to worry, miss. I know the stories say that sunlight kills us, but its not so. It just burns unless we feed…" she paused awkwardly, "and that's one reason why we…feed…" She let her voice trail off, then turned and indicated the bathroom door. "Your bath is ready. Please, take your time. I will set out some fresh clothing for you and bring up some breakfast. After you have eaten, I will take you to meet with Lady Anikara." Bowing slightly, Brexis drifted to the door and took her leave.  
  
Releasing a heavy, pent-up sigh, Sarah entered the spacious, gold-accented bathroom. Stripping out of her clothes, which she left piled near the door, she slipped into the in-ground tiled tub. The water smelled faintly floral and soothing, and Sarah let herself sink into the calming warmth of it, letting the tension that she had managed to build up within the past few minutes flow out of her and purposefully deciding not to think of anything at all for the duration of her bath.  
  
A/N: *Lifts rock to peek from underneath* so, is it ok? Don't forget to leave a review on your way out the door :D 


	9. Their Majesties

A/N: OK, no jareth in this chapter, but soon, soon, soon, I promise! Thank you everyone for your reviews, they're the only reason I get up in the morning.well, that and chocolate marshmallow fudge sundaes, but that's besides the point.heres another chapter, read, enjoy and fantasize about jareth until he pops up.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you've heard of before and probly some that you haven't.  
  
Chapter 9: Their Majesties  
  
After bathing and dressing in a simple blue dress that Brexis had found for her, Sarah was ushered down flight after flight of stone stairs. Brexis now wore a heavy black veil to shield her from the sunlight that poured through the turret windows. At long last they came to a set of heavy double doors carved with dragons. Brexis pushed them open with an ease that belied her strength and waved Sarah into a brightly sunlit room. The doors shut behind her and she found herself in a magnificent library, the full shelves reaching to the vaulted ceiling and interrupted only by tall crystalline windows with a view of nothing but sky, and a great stone hearth with a fire roaring and crackling therein. In the middle of the room, seated at a long oak table, were Anikara with three others.  
At the boom of the closing doors, Anikara leapt to her feet and rushed over to Sarah, looking her over. Sarah was surprised to see her wearing a white cotton bodice, embroidered with flowers, and a skirt to match, with pastel ribbons of pink and blue tying her sleeves at the elbow before they flowed down around her wrists. Her luxurious black hair was piled atop her head and woven with ribbons of the same color. She looked altogether unlike the woman that had poured her soul out over the midnight fire. Yet this bright airy look suited her as well as the darker one. She seemed made for all seasons.  
"Oh, Dear, I am so glad to see you up and well! I was worried, you know," her eyes gleamed with amusement as she eyed the amulet that adorned the front of Sarah's dress, "you weren't supposed to just throw it on, you know."  
Sarah's cheeks colored and she shrugged with a little smile. "I've never inherited magical powers before," she said shyly, still a bit intimidated by Anikara's presence.  
Nodding her concession, she took Sarah's wrist and led her towards the group sitting at the table. "Come, I've some people who want to meet you." Pulling her around the table, she motioned her to sit. "Sarah, may I present Lord Cirus and Lady Isra, my father and mother." She held up an indicative hand to the regal pair seated across from her. Some how they looked younger than Sarah had imagined them. That is until you looked into their eyes, wherein could be seen a depth of age and wisdom that left no question in her mind that they were indeed very ancient. "And this is the royal stuffed-shirt himself," she laughed, indicating the dark haired fae at the end of the table, "my friend and caretaker of sorts, Ayron." He dipped his head once in acknowledgment, but seemed entirely absorbed with his own thoughts and said nothing. Anikara grinned. "Don't mind him, he's acting as viceroy to the vampire kingdom and he isn't used being responsible." Ayron's silence remained, but he cocked an eyebrow to indicate he'd heard every word before leaning back and sighing, with a shake of his head and a small smile.  
Sarah gave her best curtsy, which wasn't much, and took the chair she had been offered. There was a moment of tense silence during which she got the distinct impression that she was being scrutinized. She felt herself begin to squirm under the bright, wise eyes of the four fae, but just as she thought she might burst from the tension, Lord Cirus spoke.  
"It is an honor to meet you, Lady Sarah. You must indeed have a strength and spirit beyond your years to have stood against the formidable Goblin King," he began. Anikara could not help but crack a smile as Sarah squirmed a bit at the reference. She was going to be almost as much fun to tease as Ayron!  
"I wish there was more time for pleasantries," continued Lady Isra, picking up where her husband left off, "but there is much to be done in less time than we are accustomed to have for doing it. In the coming days, Ayron will show you how to use your new powers. In a week's time we will travel to the high court and bring you before the council and you will be judged as to whether or not you are worthy of you powers and of being made a full fledged fae."  
Sarah felt her brows come together uneasily. Judged? She didn't like the sound of being scrutinized by this ambiguous council. And what if they judged her unworthy, or whatever? What would become of her?  
As if reading her mind, Anikara smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't you worry about a thing, darling, I know you are worthy, and all three of these naysayers will agree with me once they've see you in action!"  
"In any case," the king began again, smiling kindly at Sarah through twinkling mismatched eyes, "Anikara wants to show you around the grounds this afternoon, so you two had best be off."  
"Yes, lets!" Anikara exclaimed, fairly bouncing out of her chair. "And besides, I'm starving! Lets go see what we can find in the larder, Sarah, you must be absolutely starving!"  
Sarah was surprised at how different Anikara seemed to be today than she had been that night across the fire. But she was hungry and was far less intimidated by this more laid-back Anikara than the mysterious, black clad figure stalking through the darkness. So she didn't resist when Anikara grabbed her wrist once more and pulled her out through the big double doors and down a nearby stair, chattering giddily all the way.  
Ayron stood and was about to take his leave when he stopped himself. Now was as good a time as any, he mused as he turned back to the royal couple. "Your majesties, I wonder if I could discuss something of great importance to me with you." He gulped. Now that he had their attention, he wasn't sure he really wanted it. They were a formidable pair, when it suited them, but they were also wise and kind and fair. Nothing to worry about, he reassured himself, but he found he had to keep his hands clasped firmly behind his back to keep them from shaking. "It involves you daughter, majesties. It has to do with Anikara."  
  
A/N: Well, get reviewing or I will have to stay in bed with my chocolate marshmallow fudge sundae and forget to update again :D thanky ( 


	10. A Crash Course in Fae Magic

A/N: Heeeeeere's Jareth! Enjoy (  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 10: A Crash Course in Fae Magic  
  
Jareth paced back and forth agitatedly before the dying embers in the fireplace of his study. Outside, the sun had set and a chill breeze drifted through the open window, pushing aside the silky drapes to reveal the star-speckled sky. There was no moon tonight, reflecting Jareth's dark mood perfectly. For days he had been trying to discern the source of the magic that had so deeply struck at his heart, and he felt like he had been chasing his tale the entire time. The trail led Aboveground and back several times and was shrouded in charms. Whoever had perpetrated the act had covered their tracks well and it served only to make him more irritated.  
Grabbing the iron poker from beside the fireplace, Jareth stoked the embers, causing them to flare slightly, then restore to a full flame with the aid of magic. Tossing the poker back against the stone with a clang, Jareth threw himself into one of his great red armchairs, exhausted. He would find this dastardly mastermind, he assured himself, if it took a century, but he could press no farther tonight. Rubbing his temples, Jareth tried to get his mind off it and on something else. Unfortunately, up bubbled those torturous memories of those fateful thirteen hours. Perhaps it was because of recent events, or perhaps because he was too exhausted to fight his desire or worry about his pride, but he conjured up a crystal. Gazing intently into it, he willed it to show him Sarah. To his worry and irritation, he saw nothing but a billowing darkness, accented by white sparks. His eyes widened, then narrowed in wrath. Concealment charms! He felt a renewed rage boil up inside him and he hurled the blackened crystal against the wall, causing it to shatter with a satisfying crash. Damn them! Not only was he robbed of his dignity and self respect, now he was denied what little indulgence he allowed himself. Hissing strings of obscene invectives that would have made the crudest of his goblins blush, he leaned back and glared into the fire, arms crossed over his chest pressing his amulet against his pale flesh. Whoever it was that had orchestrated this little game would regret it, he promised himself.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Sarah awoke to find herself already dressed in a thin billowing shirt and brown breeches. Sunlight filtered airily through the window as she pulled on a pair of sturdy shoes that she found near the foot of her bed, and she realized it must be rather early. With a yawn and a stretch she wondered how she had come to be dressed so as she meandered lazily out of her door. She was nearly to the staircase when a voice from behind startled her.  
"No, young miss, not the stairs," came the clear tenor voice, "your first lesson shall be transportation." Turning, Sarah came face to face with Ayron. He was dressed as Sarah, in a thin shirt and breeches, though his shirt opened at the front. Sarah made a sour face.  
"What are you talking about?" she demanded irritably. It was simply too early for ambiguity.  
"Your first lesson," he repeated, advancing to no more than a foot away, "I am to show you how to use your new powers and make you fit for presentation to the council within the week, and so we have no time to waste." He took in her decidedly skeptical look before sighing. "Look, I am not pleased with circumstances either, but work hard and in a week and a day you'll be free to do as you please for all eternity if you like."  
It was Sarah's turn to sigh with resignation. At least this was better than going to boarding school, and would take a lot less time. Suddenly a thought struck her. Boarding school? Oh God, what about father and Karen and Toby? They must be worried sick! What would they think?  
To her surprise, Ayron had an answer before she could voice her questions. "And as soon as you have mastered these powers, you can return to the Aboveground and give you family whatever explanation you please. But I must warn you, using magic Aboveground, so very far from the source of power, is difficult and dangerous and can sap the strength right out of you, so never use excessive force when traveling Aboveground."  
"Source of power?" Sarah's curiosity was suddenly piqued, and with the question of her family eased for the moment, she realized the infinite possibility that lay before her and wanted to know more.  
"Yes, miss, the source of power. There are usually no more than five or ten magical creatures Aboveground at once. The fae draw on this natural, inherent magic in order to maintain there own, and in return, we keep order and peace where there would be anarchy. Its quite the symbiotic relationship." He smiled at the thoughtful look on Sarah's face. Was he ever so young and naïve? He doubted it. "But back to the lesson at hand," he continued, "Where were you going just now when I stopped you?"  
Sarah thought for a moment and realized she hadn't really known where she wanted to go when she began walking. The day before, Anikara had shown her every nook and cranny of the vast castle, so she had had a wealth of places she could go.  
"I don't really know where I was off to, but since it seems such a nice day, I suppose the garden courtyard would be a nice choice," she suggested with a small shrug.  
Ayron nodded once. "Right then. Now I want you to take us there. All you have to do is picture yourself and me there, and then make it be so." Sarah just stared at him, and her steady incredulous gaze spoke volumes. "Think of it this way; close your eyes, if you must, and believe that we two are standing in the garden courtyard. Picture it as reality and the rest will fall into place." He paused to see Sarah glancing longingly at the stairwell and sparing baleful glances at him for making her play his games so early in the morning. "Humor me," he added quickly, "and we'll get breakfast straight away."  
He relaxed as she gave a consenting huff and closed her eyes. He was relieved and more than a little annoyed. Who knew mortals could be so stubborn? He felt the world around him stretch and flux all of a sudden, felt the pull of Sarah's thoughts. "Good, good," he urged, "just push a little harder!"  
Sarah did her best to imagine the garden courtyard as she had seen it yesterday, the dizzy-sweet scent and exploding rainbows of exotic Underground flowers, the worn stone path underfoot, the light mountain air, the quaint little fountain in the midst of it all. She had enjoyed the fountain best because it looked so inviting, with its little sheets of water bubbling and flowing like glass and soft as silk about the little figures of mermaids and sea turtles. She had wanted very much to touch it, had imagined reaching out to caress the easy contours of the cool water..  
And with a cry of dismay, she lost her footing and then came up sputtering. She sat waist deep in the little fountain, with Ayron nearby already struggling to his feet. She blushed as she realized that she had been concentrating on the fountain and had accidentally set them down right in it.  
"Not bad, but next time, aim for dry land," Ayron muttered irritably as he helped her to her feet and out of the fountain's pool. "This is going to be a long week," he huffed as he led Sarah off to get the breakfast he had promised. This time they took the stairs.  
  
A/N: K, you got some Jareth, I want some reviews.:D get to it :P 


	11. Getting Ready

A/N: Sorry it took so long, college is looming and I've been busy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah, blah, blah  
  
Chapter 11:Getting Ready  
  
During the next week Sarah learned to harness her newfound powers, and despite the bumpy start, Ayron found himself impressed by her aptitude for magic. She learned quickly and seemed just as fascinated by the bits of history and society that he explained as by the magic they practiced.  
Sarah herself was amazed by her new skills and found herself happier than she had been in years. With each new ability she discovered she felt more and more at home here, making easy friends with this or that person on some business or other about the castle with an ease that astounded her. Each night she would stand on the balcony of her tower room and look out over the sleeping lands below and feel a sense of belonging that she had never known in all her years Aboveground. And, inevitably, her thoughts would stray to Jareth, and she would picture him lounging placidly on the wide sill of the window overlooking the labyrinth, or sprawled carelessly on his throne, one knee hitched up to him as he tapped jadedly at his thigh with his riding crop. She was disgusted with herself for dwelling on him, but she could not help but let herself fantasize a little. He was, after all, dashing and charming, despite his roguish attitude and arrogance. Besides, she assured herself quite often, she would never actually act on any feelings she might have towards him. And he hated her, didn't he? Still.  
  
~*~  
  
Ayron straightened his jacket and steeled himself. If Jareth was in one of his moods, he was liable to be ducking flying objects from the moment he entered. To be sure, this was one place he did not want to be, and he wouldn't have been there if Jareth hadn't marked the message urgent. He wanted very much to get back to the Banshee Wood and get his affairs in order for the journey to the High Court. And he wanted to spend time with Anikara too. He felt guilty, keeping her in the dark, and nervous on top of it all. He could never tell how a surprise would strike her, particularly this kind of surprise. She would either be delighted or angry out of her mind, and Ayron was inclined to believe the latter. He just hoped he was doing the right thing. It was the only way he could think to keep her from banishment to the Aboveground. He just hoped she didn't hurt him over it..  
But enough stalling, he thought as he pushed open the door to Jareth's throne room. As per usual, there was a mess of no less than thirty goblins lying here or there in various stages of drunkenness, tormenting chickens, yelling obscenities, throwing things, and generally running amuck. The place looked more like a three-ring circus than a throne room. And there, amidst the confused jumble was his dear cousin, acting as ringmaster and looking as tired and annoyed as ever.  
Jareth stood from where he had been draped casually over his throne and advanced towards Ayron, managing to injure a few of his minions along the way. As Ayron had suspected, he had that moody edge in his eyes that bespoke trouble.  
"Hallo Ayron," Jareth greeted.  
Ayron inclined his head slightly. "Good day, cousin, what is this urgent business you sent word of?" he inquired. Pleasantries were not one of Jareth's strong points, and Ayron did not feel like doling out a lesson in social graces.  
Jareth snorted. "Nice to see you too, cousin. Very well," he smiled accommodatingly, "right to the point." He turned back to the squalid room. "But not here. Too much noise." He flicked his wrist and they were at once in Jareth's study. Ayron sighed and relaxed a little. After a week of Sarah's haphazard transportation, Jareth's usual cool control was a welcome change. Jareth settled in a large red chair near the fireplace, which suddenly roared to life, and offered Ayron a matching one across from it. "Right then, down to business." He gave a light smile. "Two weeks ago I was..sort of..assaulted, shall we say, by a fellow fae." Ayron's face paled as Jareth gazed at him intently. "I have been trying to trace the magic source ever since, but I lost it as it led me Aboveground." At the look on Ayron's face, Jareth had to fight to stifle a laugh. "Since you are the only fae that I know of who has any business frequenting the Aboveground, other than myself, of course, and since I know how sensitive you are to magic, I just knew you had the key to solving my little mystery."  
Ayron hated lying, especially to Jareth, because he was a horrible liar and Jareth was particularly difficult to lie to. But now was not the time for the truth, not with Anikara still in such a precarious position, not to mention Sarah's. Who knew what Jareth might do if he found out that Sarah was indeed Underground? Not for the first time, he was glad that Anikara had not told him exactly what she had done with Jareth and Sarah that night nearly two weeks ago. It was easier to lie when you didn't know the whole truth.  
He managed a transparent smile. "Well, as awful as that sounds, I'm afraid I can't help you." Not entirely a lie, more like a half-truth. And of course, Jareth saw right through it.  
"Damnit, Ayron, you're the worst liar I've ever met! I know you know something about it, and there's no point in denying it!" He leaned forward, meeting Ayron's mismatched eyes with his own most fearsome gaze. "Now the matter is whether you will be a good friend and cousin and tell me who it was that has been toying with me, or not."  
"Jareth," Ayron stated, his jaw set, "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." There, a full out lie.  
Jareth's brows arched at his stubbornness. It was not like Ayron to be so firm in his untruths. "Alright, Ayron," he sighed, relaxing back into his chair, "alright." Resting his elbows on the arms of the chair, he conjured a bright crystal atop his gloved fingers in front of his face, glaring at Ayron through it. "So," he continued amiably, dropping all the iciness from his voice and letting a bit of his weariness show through, "what's new?"  
It was Ayron's turn to be surprised now at Jareth's swift surrender, but he quickly recovered. "Ah, nothing of great importance," he lied, "but I am afraid that I must be going. I have to get my affairs together in the Banshee Wood and prepare to travel to the High Court."  
Jareth's eyebrows rose a bit, but he continued to gaze lackadaisically in to the crystal. "Hmm, is that so? Well, you best be off then. I trust you remember the way out," he added with a wave of his free hand.  
Ayron stood, feeling, for some reason, a bit guilty at leaving his cousin alone all of a sudden. He quickly cleared this from his mind, however, and nodded his goodbye to Jareth, then turned on his heels and was gone.  
For a moment, Jareth simply continued to stare into the crystal, before tossing it lazily into the fire, where it burst in a flare of flames. He felt drained and helpless and he didn't know why. No, that wasn't entirely true. He felt helpless because he wanted something and had no means by which to get it.  
"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah," he murmured, closing his eyes against the threat of tears, "oh, my dearest, what am I to do?" Well, he knew the answer to that. Dragging himself to his feet, he summoned a few goblins and set them to various tasks. It would take a day or two, but he would get his own affairs in order and join his cousin at the High Court. Perhaps if Ayron did not know anything, they would. And if that did not work.he did not know what he would do. But he'd not think of that. He was certain he would find some answers when the Council met. Little did he know how many answers, nor how many new questions.  
  
A/N: I know I took a long time to post, ,but that's no excuse not to review, so go on, scurry off and review you little hearts out! :D Luv yas! 


	12. Vampire Repellant

Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I am still considering chaining Jareth to a bed in my basement.but that's another story.  
  
Chapter 12: Vampire Repellant  
  
Sarah woke with a start to find Brexis standing dutifully over her, watching her with the infinite patience of one with all the time in the world. However the minute Sarah's eyes were open, she began moving busily about the room, drawing several dresses out of the armoire and loading them into something resembling a carpet bag. Rubbing her eyes, Sarah realized that another dress was laid neatly on the end of her bed, but it was unlike the others, which were lightly colored and of the Medieval/Victorian style that Sarah had worn since her arrival at the mountaintop castle. This one was straight black with no ribbons or adornment whatsoever. In fact, she realized, it was nearly identical to the one that Brexis always wore.  
  
The material was like nothing Sarah had ever seen, having qualities of nylon and cotton and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. As she worked, Brexis explained that it was made from the silk of magna spiders, great, dog-sized arachnids that were indigenous to the Banshee Wood. The vampires raised them and milked for their silk. Sarah barely stifled a laugh at the image of a spider being milked.  
  
"But why am I wearing this?" she asked as she pulled it on. It seemed to stretch and shrink in just the right places to hug her form in a precise and revealing manner. She admired her figure in the mirror. Her body had filled out since her previous visit to the Underground. Her full breasts melded into a slender waist, only to flare into pleasantly round hips and buttocks that became long legs, all of it covered in opaque blackness. On the whole, she felt sexy and mysterious, not minding the dress at all. But it was a change and it piqued her curiosity.  
  
Brexis was fastening the bag as she answered. "Today we leave for the High Court, Miss Sarah. Lady Anikara says that you must travel in disguise, so you are posing as one of my kind," she explained, handing Sarah a veil of the same sort of material, "The veil will cover your face so that travelers will not know you on the road."  
  
Sarah's gave her a perplexed look. "Why should I have to disguise myself? And why don't we just transport to this High Court, rather than take the time to go on horse back?"  
  
Brexis shrugged in her calm, flowing way. "I don't understand the politics of it all, Miss. We cannot travel by transportation because the laws of the various kingdoms conflict, and it is therefore a customary courtesy not to use magic in other lands unless it is necessary. As to why you must disguise yourself," Brexis paused, measuring her words carefully so as not to frighten the young mortal, "there are those in the political infrastructure that do not agree with the Council's ruling regarding Lady Anikara and would find it.useful if she did not complete her task," she finished.  
  
"What?" Sarah exclaimed, "You mean someone might try to hurt me? Or kill me?" This was not part of the bargain.  
  
"It is possible, but that is why their majesties are taking such precautions. You will be traveling with vampires," she continued with a note of pride, "some consider us the assassins of the Underground. We are very effective killers. And you will be disguised as one of us, so it is unlikely that you will be recognized or bothered by any passers by. Oh, that reminds me," she thought aloud, as if interjecting into her own thoughts, "we'll need to get you some Aquias Noctem." At Sarah's inquisitive look, she continued, "Aquias Noctem. Loosely translated it means 'Water of Night'." She paused thoughtfully. "I suppose you could call it vampire repellant. It will keep us biters off you," she finished with an impish grin that surprised Sarah.  
  
"What's got you in such a good mood today?" she inquired, returning her grin.  
  
Brexis sighed lightly. "We will pass through the Banshee Forest tonight, and some of my friends have sent word that they will meet up with us there and travel with us part of the way to the High Court. I haven't been home in far too long, and I guess I am looking forward to seeing some old familiar faces."  
  
Sarah was delighted at this. Brexis seemed almost..upbeat. Sarah hoped that this meant they were becoming friends.  
  
"Come with me," Brexis motioned out the door as she pulled her veil over her head. Sarah followed her down the stairs and around the corner and into a small room with no windows. As her eyes adjusted to the dimmer candlelight, she had to hold back a small gasp of surprise. The walls were lined shelves full of shabby old books and scrolls and riddled with jars and vials of this and that, as well as the tables. A cauldron boiled in one corner, though there was no visible source of heat to fuel it and a putrid stench rising from it like a noxious gas.  
  
And in the midst of it all, behind the largest table in the middle of the room, perched on a rough-hewn chair, sat a tiny goblin, no more than two feet tall. It seemed not to notice Brexis as she approached with Sarah in tow.  
  
"What the.?" Sarah stuttered. That seemed to break the trance. The little goblin looked up from its work on a piece of yellowed parchment, its beady eyes bugging irritably.  
  
"Well then, what is it, what is it, haven't got all day you know, haven't got all day!" As it ranted in a shrill squeaky voice, it hopped off the rickety chair with a rattle and waddled about the room quick as lightening, here and there for no discernable purpose.  
  
"Miss Sarah, may I present Gwib, their majesties' potion maker," Brexis indicated with a dismissive wave, "Nasty little creature, but he knows his art." Before Sarah could formulate a response, Gwib spotted her, sniffed at the air, then, in a flash, scurried up to her and began sniffing around her ankles.  
  
"Hmmm." it pondered aloud to itself, "not vampire, no, no, not vampire, no." Without warning the tiny creature scurried up the side of her dress and clung to her shoulder still sniffing. Sarah winced as the pointed little nose that dominated most of her field of vision. Gwib didn't seem to notice. ".no, no, not mage, no, not fae, not elf, not goblin, not ogre! Not giant, not fairy, not dwarf, not gnome! Not centaur, not pixie, not nymph! No, no, no, none of these. Looks mortal! Smells mortal!." the little creature sprung off of her and began to pace, its squat little body rocking about as it mumbled off a few more creatures and dismissed them just as quickly before stopping and gazing up at her blankly. "Mortal?"  
  
Sarah fought with all her might to keep from laughing out loud. "Yes, I'm Sarah," she smiled, not knowing what else to do. The little creature stared at her for another moment, then shook his head, its pointy ears flopping around its head.  
  
"No, no, no, not mortal, Gwib smells it, smells magic."  
  
Sarah looked to Brexis for help. The thin-faced vampire rolled her eyes and grabbed Gwib by the scruff of his short neck. Once again, he didn't seem to notice. Raising him to eye level, Brexis spoke in a slow, steady tone that held a thinly veiled annoyance. "Gwib, this is Sarah. Lady Anikara brought her here from the Aboveground to present to the council." For a moment Gwib maintained his look of blank ignorance. Then his eyes widened and his ears pressed themselves back against his bald skull, realization bulging in his yellowed eyes. Brexis smiled caustically and dropped Gwib on his rear. A dose of Aquias Noctem, Gwib, and we'll be on our way."  
  
"Thank you!" Sarah added as Gwib scuttled around the room gathering vials and jars in his arms and gathering them around the cauldron. "A handful of beetle shells, powdered bone of a unicorn, pinch of dried snail mucus, two eyes of a labyrinth moss, crow's shadow, six fresh fairy wings and 3 cloves of garlic!" As he said the last word he flashed a malicious little grin at the look of disgust on Brexis's face.  
  
"So vampires really are affected by garlic!" Sarah mused, fascinated.  
  
"Remarkably so," Brexis conceded, trying to maintain her composure. "If you don't mind, I'll wait outside, Miss." Without waiting for a response, she was gone, leaving Sarah with the strange little goblin man and his potions.  
  
"What else, there's something more, Gwib smells it." the little goblin was muttering, scurrying from shelf to shelf, ".something more, yes, yes.ah! Of course!" he cackled. Quick as a wink he was back to the cauldron. As he ladled the green soupy liquid onto the other components of his concoction, they melted away. As he stirred he grinned up at Sarah. "Mustn't forget the bog water! Else how would the little lady drink it?" he cackled once more.  
  
Sarah felt a wave of nausea wash over her. "I have to-to what? Oh no, I don't think so," she exclaimed, taking a step backwards.  
  
"No worries, no, Gwib knows, Gwib smells, Bog of Stench will not cling to pretty young mortal, couldn't have that, no!"  
  
"Whaaaaat?! That's water from the Bog of Eternal Stench? Are you nuts?" Her eyes were fixed on the frothy mixture that the little goblin held out to her. "There is no way in hell I am drinking that stuff!"  
  
To her surprise, Gwib's eyes filled with tears and his lips puckered up and before she knew it, he was squalling like a baby. "Gwib work and work so that pretty lady be safe! Gwib find fresh fairy wings! See?" He held up a jar of iridescent wings, still sticky from where they had been pulled. Sarah couldn't help but wince at the thought, and this sent Gwib wailing again. In this state, the little creature looked so pitiful that Sarah was nearly overcome with guilt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gwib," she said, crouching to put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, his gleaming puppy-dog eye wet with tears, and gave a little snivel as he once more held up the concoction, waving it under her nose. To her complete surprise, it no longer bore that noxiously sulfurous fetor, but rather something that made her think of sun peeking through the clouds after a rainstorm, causing steam to rise from the wet earth. It was not altogether unpleasant, but she was still leery. However, she didn't want to start the little goblin howling again. Taking the bowl, she brought it up to her mouth and, careful not to look at the substance, she drank it down in a few swift gulps.  
  
Bringing the bowl back down, she blinked for a few seconds, waiting for the taste to hit her. When it did, she snorted in surprise and began to laugh at the irony. "Peaches! It taste like peaches!" Gwib looked up at her blankly for a moment, completely nonplussed, then grinned toothily and began prancing back and forth.  
  
"Good, good, good! Pretty Sarah is happy, yes? Good, good, good!" he cackled. Sarah was reminded of nothing so much as an energetic puppy, and couldn't help but allow another burst of laughter escape. And this is how Brexis found them when she opened the door, Sarah in stitches with Gwib capering in ecstatic circles around her.  
  
"Ah, um, Miss Sarah, are you ready? All is in readiness, we have only to get some breakfast and then we will go."  
  
Sarah nodded, still recovering from the hilarity as she made her way to the door. "It was wonderful to meet you, Gwib!" she called over her shoulder at the little goblin, who was already back at his table, scribbling furiously at the yellow parchment. She turned to Brexis and flashed her a playful grin. "So, did it work?" she asked.  
  
Brexis cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked knowingly. "You couldn't pay me to bite you right now."  
  
They grabbed some fruit and bread, eating as they walked. After several winding staircases and long corridors they came to a smaller side entrance that led to the stables and Brexis stopped and helped Sarah put her veil on. She found that, though the material was opaque, she could see through it quite well from the inside. Brexis explained that it was a trick of the weaving that she had never learned, but was supposedly quite easy once it was taught. They also donned gloves, and Sarah was given black slippers.  
  
Outside, Anikara and Ayron were already on horseback awaiting Sarah and Brexis. Other than some small talk, Ayron had been rather quiet, and Anikara suspected he was up to something, though she had no idea what exactly. As the minutes ticked by, she grew impatience with his silence and intentional avoidance of her gaze.  
  
"Well, what is it, then?" she finally demanded, nudging her mount, a dappled gray mare, and moving to where she was right in front of him.  
  
He started at her bluntness. "What? What is what? I don't know what you mean!" he retorted, a bit more insistently than he had meant.  
  
Anikara smiled triumphantly. "Of course you do, or you wouldn't be so jumpy! Come on, then, out with it! You're a terrible liar, Ayron, you know that?"  
  
"I am not!" he exclaimed, then immediately bit his lip, regretting the statement, "And I really have no idea what you are talking about!"  
  
Anikara's eyes narrowed as she pursed her lips. "Fine!" she huffed, throwing her hands up and in doing so, accidentally tossed her reigns to one side. She made a grab for them, missed and, with a cry, fell sideways in the saddle. Ayron reached out to steady her, but his foot missed the stirrup and she pulled him with her. They landed in a tangle heap between the two bewildered mounts. They stared at one another for a moment before bursting into laughter, breaking the prior tension.  
  
Ayron was struck at how lovely she looked sitting there with her hair a bit mussed, laughing sweetly, and he absently reached up and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "You know, you're going to get hurt one of these days! What would you do without me here to rescue you?" To his surprise she blushed as his hand passed over her cheek, a wonder in and of itself. She actually looked.shy?  
  
Anikara was surprised herself at his forwardness, but she didn't mind at all. She could feel her cheeks reddening as she flashed a toothy grin and folded her hands over her chest in a rather hammy gesture. "My hero," she teased.  
  
He got to his feet and held out a hand to her, which she took gratefully. He pulled her to her feet in one swift motion that brought her up against him, and without warning, their lips met. The kiss lasted only a moment, and as they separated, there was a deafening silence, as though the world had stopped to watch them. Neither had planned it, neither had expected it, and neither had at all minded it. Anikara felt herself breathing harder as Ayron gazed at her, his eyes full of surprise and something more that she could not place, and she couldn't remember a time he had looked so powerful and handsome, yet so gentle and warm.  
  
The moment did not last, however, for at that instant the creaking of the castle door awakened them from their trance and they looked up to see two figures, clad completely in black, walking down the steps towards them. It was then that they realized, nearly simultaneously, that Ayron had not yet let go of her hand. Dropping each others grasp, they stepped hurriedly apart and Anikara began to mockingly scold them for their tardiness as though nothing had happened. Unbeknownst to them, however, Sarah and Brexis had each caught a glimpse of the two's hands clasped, but said nothing. Instead, all four mounted their horses and eased the horses into an easy walk. Sarah was about to tell them all about the incident with the 'vampire repellant' when a shrill whine erupted from behind them.  
  
"WAAAAIIIIIT!" Gwib wailed as they all reigned their horses and turned to see what all the fuss was about. "Wait, yes, Gwib must come! Yes, yes, yes." he continued, scuttling as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. A stick was propped on his little shoulder and at the end was tied a tiny cloth satchel  
  
"Gwib!" Anikara laughed, "Why in the worlds would you want to come along?"  
  
Gwib made a face. "Too dark inside, yes, yes, too dark, to stuffy! Must needs get air, must needs collect more spider fur!"  
  
Anikara shrugged and nodded. "Alright, I don't see why not." Sarah thought she could almost feel Brexis wilt at the though of traveling with the little bundle of energy, but she said nothing. Gwib squeaked his delight and without further ado waddled over to Ayron's horse and climbed up into one of the saddle bags, his head peeking out from under the flap. He looked altogether rather comical, lounging there as if it were a hammock or something and even Brexis had to laugh. Shaking his head and smiling, Ayron gave his mount, a white gelding, a nudge with his thighs and led the way through the castle gates and they were on their way.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jareth himself also sat astride his own mount, a black stallion, waiting impatiently. He wore a pair of black tights and knee high boots, as well as a close fitting black shirt and leather frontal vest. On his hands were his ever-present black gloves and the lining of the black cape over his shoulders shifted and shimmered like moonlit water. He gazed up at the sun, which was near its zenith in the clear blue sky, and sighed. What was keeping his young servant?  
  
Moments later a crash erupted from somewhere within the castle and the great oak doors at the front flew open. A man, no older than twenty years old, half ran, half stumbled down the stone stair, approaching the impatient king, who held the reigns of his steed. He was only slightly shorter than Jareth, with a pair of radiant blue eyes and an honest, youthful face. His blond hair was shoulder length and resembled Jareth's, although nothing could match Jareth's wild platinum locks and he wore  
  
In spite of his impatience, Jareth had to smile inwardly. Ever since the boy had stumbled into his labyrinth Jareth had known he had spirit. He had run away from his home in the river valley and had made his way through the labyrinth to the castle with no help at all. Jareth could not remember his real name, but when the boy had asked to stay as the Goblin King's personal servant, he had named him Shayan, which meant 'worthy'.  
  
"And just where have you been?" Jareth demanded, doing his best to sound stern, "I'm not getting any younger, you know!"  
  
"Ah, yes, but," Shayan held up an illustrative finger with sideways smile, "neither are you getting any older."  
  
Jareth let up on his iron mask and let a smile creep upon his striking face. "Point taken! Shall we?" he indicated Shayan's mount, a dun mare, and not the best of choices since she distracted the stallion.  
  
Shayan glanced back at the castle nervously and winced as another loud crash resounded within, followed by raucous laughter and furious chicken squawks. "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave the castle to them, even for only a few days?" Another crash, accompanied by smoke that billowed from a lower window, underscored his statement.  
  
"Not to worry," Jareth sighed. He waved his hand and the billowing smoke disappeared. "I locked away all the ale and goblin-proofed the whole place-" he was cut off by another crash, and this time a chicken actually flew out the window and landed in a tree, "-at least for the most part. They might kill each other, but they won't harm anything else in there."  
  
Shayan shook his head and shrugged. "Your castle, your mess," he grinned as he mounted the mare. "Now, explain to me once more why we are going all the way to the High Court over this dream of yours."  
  
Jareth gave him a disapproving sideways look. "It has nothing to do with my dream!" he lied expertly, not fooling Shayan for one moment, "It has to do with the fact that I have been wronged and intend to have some recompense as such. The Council has the power to find the culprit, they will just need a little convincing, and I can be rather persuasive."  
  
Shayan cocked a curious eyebrow. "Just what exactly was so tormenting about this dream that you feel you should be avenged? You never did give me any details!"  
  
"And I don't intend to!" Jareth smirked before changing the subject, "You really must stop all this prying and gossiping, my boy, you're beginning to sound like one of those silly girls you're always drooling over!" This did the trick and for the duration of the trip out through the labyrinth was spent arguing on the merits of Shayan's taste in women. Jareth succinctly avoided voicing his own.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I have been in disposed.I will try to post sooner next time. Please review! 


	13. The Bright

A/N: Sorry it took so long again, too much going on (! Hope you like this chapter, it's a Jareth chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the plot or characters from the Labyrinth, the rest is mine.  
  
Chapter 13: The Brights  
  
Once they had cleared the labyrinth, Jareth and Shayan made excellent time, mostly due to Shayan's insistence that they race along the way. Heavy as his mood had been during the past weeks, he couldn't help but indulge his young friend. The boy brought out the best in him in many ways and tended to ease the pain of his loneliness. He knew the young elf was insightful for his youth, but he had no idea just how insightful he was.  
  
Shayan himself was overjoyed to be riding with King Jareth. The boy idolized Jareth with a fascinated awe of a child looking on a god, but at the same time, he felt as though they were brothers. He was distracted a bit from his reverie, however, by the nagging insistence at the back of his mind that Jareth was keeping something from him. He knew his friend and mentor had been hurt by that mortal girl..what was her name?..and that ever since he had been a different man, but he had thought perhaps the worst had of it had past. Now he was entirely unsure. He knew that this trip to the Court had something to do with that mortal girl, and that Jareth's dreams did play a part in it. This was due not to any sort of extra sensory perception or magic, not at all.  
  
As a child he was taught firmly that the eyes were the window into the soul, and though he had long ago turned his back on his family and his people, the elven farmers of the valley plains, he had taken this one belief as truth. Jareth's case confirmed it. Any idiot that witnessed the distant emptiness in his dual-colored gaze would know he had a broken heart buried under the cold indifferent exterior. Yes, the girl had her part in this, Shayan knew it, and he knew that Jareth knew it, and on top of that he knew that Jareth knew that he knew it..he only wandered if Jareth knew just how big a part she had in his heart. Shayan sensed that he didn't, but he didn't have any idea how to remedy this, and so he spoke nothing of it and instead put all of his effort into drawing his friend's mind to other distractions.  
  
They rode most of the day, down into the wide expanse of the river valley, and stopped to eat only once they had crossed the Great River. By this time it was late afternoon, but Jareth was reluctant to stop for the night, despite Shayan's argument. Fortunately, the disagreement was settled for them when the horses came to a sudden halt in their tracks, nearly throwing their surprised riders from their seats.  
  
"What's this now?" Jareth inquired of no one in particular, "What's gotten into you?" This time he addressed the horse.  
  
"Praise the Fates!" Shayan laughed, throwing his head back and his hands into the air, "The horse had more sense than you, Jareth!" He laughed heartily as Jareth gave him a level stare that, no matter his effort, glittered with mirth.  
  
"Alright, you win," Jareth relented, gracing them with one of his amused smirks that spoke volumes towards his ambiguity, "We'll camp here tonight." Taking a look around, he realized that this really was an ideal site to set up camp. Not far off the road there was a bare patch of flat land just right for two horses, with their riders and a nice-sized campfire to fit comfortably. "Perhaps it was fate, or some such nonsense," he muttered absently as he dismounted and led his horse over to where Shayan was already unloading his own mount.  
  
They laid stakes and tied the horses far enough apart to ensure the mare would not have to fend off the roguish stallion all night long. By the time they had fed and watered them, the sun had set and the cool blues and purples of dusk had set the world into vagueness. Jareth knew there would be little, if any fuel for a fire out here in the open grassland and near impossible to find in the near dark. Well, damn the bylaws, if anyone in this Kingdom gave a damn that he was using his magic, he would deal with them later. He conjured a crystal that burned with an inner luminescence, creating a bubble of brightness in the invading night. Settling the crystal in the center of their makeshift campsite, Jareth looked up to see Shayan squinting into the distance, looking as though he were unsure of what he was seeing there. Curious, he joined him, gazing east into the rapidly thickening blackness and it was then that he realized why Shayan looked so unsure.  
  
"What is it?" asked the young elf. The question hung in the air unanswered, but Jareth had a feeling he knew.  
  
In the distance could be seen a faint, gentle radiance that seemed to shift and dance as it grew and it took Jareth a moment to realize just what it was. He felt the hair on the back of his neck prick up in awe. Could it be? As the dancing luminescence approached at an alarming speed, he realized that it could and was.  
  
"Amazing!" he murmured quietly, earning a quizzical look from Shayan. Jareth quirked a little smile at the boy, ever enjoying the his innocence and naivete before explaining further, "There is only one sort of creature that carries such light," he paused for effect and relishing the ardent fascination that Shayan exuded before finishing, "Unicorns."  
  
Shayan blinked uncomprehendingly before his eyes widened with wonder and he turned back to the approach of what appeared to be (and sounded like) a whole herd of mystical beasts. He had always heard stories of the unicorns, harbingers of light and wells of wild, unattainable magic so pure and unadulterated that it rivaled the intensity of the mortal mind. No one ruled them and they ruled no one. They ran free through the Underground but were rarely seen, and then only one or two at once. But a herd? The very idea seemed impossible. Yet as the two men stood silent witness, the thunder of their hooves shook the very earth.  
  
It wasn't until the throng was nearly upon them that they realized why the herd seemed so large. There were not more than fifteen unicorns (still a grand number, though) and weaving amongst the phosphorescent glow were dark figures, part human, part horse.  
  
"Centaurs?" Shayan murmured this question without expecting an answer, but received one none the less.  
  
"How often do you think this many unicorns come together in a herd?" Jareth inquired rhetorically, "The horse folk worship them as sacred," he looked pointedly at Shayan, who didn't seem to notice, and gestured towards the long, viscous looking spears each of the creatures carried. Across each shoulder was also slung a bow and arrows, no doubt iron tipped, Jareth thought with an involuntary shudder. "They are protecting them. There must be a whole tribe's worth of centaur warriors in there."  
  
As the commingled herd approached, Shayan vaguely wondered whether or not they were to be trampled beneath the pearlescent hooves. But no, he saw the mass of living light veer left, never missing a beat in the steady rhythm of the hoof beats.  
  
At first, Jareth was certain that the herd would by pass them without incident. Of what interest would a fae and an elf be to creatures of such magic? But to his surprise, as the herd passed, the several of the unicorns reared up onto their hind legs, tossing their manes and kicking their alabaster legs as they trumpeted loud greetings in their high, crystalline voices. They passed on then with not so much as a glance back, thundering into the pristine darkness under the moonless sky, their radiant glow dimming with distance, but losing none of its intensity.  
  
Shayan turned his face towards Jareth, his eyes shining and his smooth young features glowing in the crystal's pale glow. "Is that that then?" he asked, voice full of wonder.  
  
Jareth shook his head, as a chill danced up his spine, "Not hardly. Keep your eyes opened, we are being watched." Shayan frowned, but said nothing as he sat down upon his bedding near the crystal and tugged half a loaf of bread from one of his packs. Jareth followed suit and they ate in silence.  
  
It did not take their stalkers long to present themselves. Shayan heard it first, mostly because Jareth had slipped off into the impenetrable veil of his thoughts. One of his elegantly pointed ears pricked at the grinding of pebbles under heavy hooves and he turned, just as three centaurs emerged from the darkness beyond the crystal light.  
  
"Hail Jareth, Fae Prince and Ruler of Those Who Live Within the Shadow of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City," pronounced the first, so formally that Shayan had to bite back a snort. The clear baritone voice led him to assume it was that of a man, but when he looked up at the human half of the body, he discovered just how wrong he was. The centauress was remarkably beautiful, her dark hair flowing over her naked shoulders and framing her cold face. Her eyes, twin black orbs, gleamed fiercely in the crystal's glow and he felt himself shiver at their depth and darkness. Her two companions, who were still partly concealed by shadow, were obviously male, and Shayan found himself wondering just how deep their voices must be if a female's rivaled his own, if more feminine. He also found himself trying to keep his eyes off her anatomy, for she, like her companions, was completely naked except for a sturdy leather strap that secured a quiver to the back of it's wearer, and she was rather amply endowed. If she was embarrassed about her nudity, however, she showed no sign.  
  
At the sound of her voice, Jareth looked up from where he had been gazing into the shimmering crystal as though he had been expecting them and quirked a weary grin. "You forgot 'Lord and Sovereign of the Labyrinth'," he replied casually, standing to meet the three emissaries.  
  
The centauress was expressionless for only a moment before a wild wry smile broke upon her full lips. "Are you?" she countered, her tone full of mystery. Jareth frowned, but said nothing. "I am Ilo and my friends are Aldo and Synto. We come on behalf of the Bright," she continued, and Jareth assumed she meant the unicorns, "to escort you to the High Court."  
  
"Whatever for?" Jareth looked truly perplexed. This was highly unexpected. He had sensed a heaviness in the air that forbore an imminent danger, but what could this mean?  
  
The three stepped slowly into the clearing, defining their features with sharper angles. The two males, who had not spoken thus far, could now be seen. Both were broad shouldered and bare chested, with eyes equally dark and frightening as the females. But still neither spoke. Shayan wondered if perhaps their voices were too low to be heard clearly by the average ear. He could think of no other reason why they would send a female along, and especially why she was the only one speaking.  
  
"The Bright are wise, they look into the past and from there, they come to see the future. We are to protect you and your companions so that you may continue as Ruler of Those Who Live Within the Shadow of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, and that you may one day come again to be Lord and Sovereign of the Labyrinth." Jareth cocked his head at her as he contemplated her words.  
  
"What companions? I have only my friend Shayan with me," he pointed out, still perplexed.  
  
The centauress shook her head, causing her dark locks to fall over her bust, which caused Shayan to realize he had been staring and his blush was clear, even in the pale glow. "The Bright look into the past and from there, they come to see the future. We will protect your companions until the Sovereign of the Labyrinth is once more within its walls."  
  
Jareth's eyes narrowed a bit. It had not gone unnoticed that she referred to this 'Sovereign' as though it were another, and that she had not said 'Lord and Sovereign' as before. Something nibbled at the base of his mind, telling him that he should be making some kind of connection, but he ignored it, opting instead to delve further.  
  
"Why? What are you to protect us from? I assure you, we are quite capable of defending ourselves. You mean well, I have no doubt, but we do not need your protection."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure they're far more interesting than a fae and an elf," Shayan continued, mirroring Jareth's earlier thoughts, to his distracted amusement.  
  
At this one of the males, Aldo, laughed and spoke something undiscernable in a voice that seemed to vibrate through the earth itself. Synto and Ilo both laughed heartily, and Jareth and Shayan exchanged wry glances, both realizing that they had been the brunt of this joke.  
  
Ilo shook her head again, however, before continuing. "The Bright are wise. We will accompany you until the Sovereign of the Labyrinth is once more within its walls, then we will rejoin our tribe. For tonight, rest. We will go now and hunt and will return at dawn." Without another word, the three centaurs turned and retreated into the darkness. Jareth wondered in passing how they could possibly hunt in the dark, but let it drop.  
  
Shayan turned to Jareth. "What do you suppose this is all about?" he asked, fairly certain that Jareth had no idea either.  
  
Jareth just shook his head and suddenly looked very weary. "I haven't the slightest idea," he replied truthfully, "but whatever is going on, that Ilo girl was quite right. We'll rest for now and try to get more out of them in the morning, if they come back. Besides, if your going to have three centaurs on your heels, you can count yourself lucky if they are on your side. Whatever is going on, just be glad they aren't out to hunt us," he gave Shayan a meaningful look. As they sat on opposite sides of the crystal and prepared to get some rest, Shayan paused thoughtfully.  
  
"I wonder what they meant by 'companions'," he murmured, now weary himself.  
  
Jareth cocked an eyebrow at him. "Who knows?" he replied with a weary smile, "Centaurs have a knack for being ambiguous, so we'd best get used to it." But as he rolled over on his bedding, wincing at the solidity of the ground underneath, the nagging itch at the back of his mind arose once more to plague his sleepy thoughts. It plagued him still as he drifted into the soft, welcoming void of sleep.  
  
A/N: *peers out from under blanket* So, tell me, what do you think, does it suck? Review, please, its fuel for my creative fire! 


	14. Beauty and the Beast

A/N: This chapter was inspired by a Disney movie, and as horrifying as that may seem to some, if you think about it, Jareth and Sarah have a 'beauty and the beast' kind of relationship, don't you think? Anyway, I put a little J/S action in here, but not a whole lot.I promise, the real encounter is on the way, though it might be a bit different from what some of you are expecting.Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, you don't know how much it means to me! With that said, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: The labyrinth and all its characters blah blah belong to jim henson, the song to disney, the rest is my doing, bwahahahaha!  
  
Chapter 14: Beauty and the Beast  
  
They were once more in a ballroom, but not the same as before. The smooth tiled floor was golden in hue and mirrored the grand chandelier that hung high from the domed ceiling. Said ceiling was painted with clouds and cherubs, all with a golden sheen about them. The walls were interrupted by high arching windows through which could be seen nothing but the depth of night, which seemed to grope at the panes jealously, eager to overshadow the warm glow within. Most interesting of all, they were completely alone, as there were no other dancers. This ball was their own.  
  
Sarah stood at the top of a grand staircase. The gown she wore seemed to match the room, it's golden radiance only adding to her beauty. Her hair was simply worn, half of it pulled up into a bun, while the rest cascaded down her back. At the bottom of the stair, Jareth awaited her, his hand outstretched to her in invitation. He wore a blue suit jacket with a billowing shirt underneath and tight black pants. Sarah noticed, however, that he wore no gloves. She smiled at him as she descended the stairs and grasped the offered hand. He kissed hers, relishing the feeling of her soft skin against his lips. How often had he imagined it? Too often.  
  
"Sarah, what is this place?" he asked her as he swept her down the last stair and twirled her gently around.  
  
She looked around, admiring the elegance of the ballroom. "I'm not sure," she murmured, craning her neck to look at the angels on the ceiling, "though it does seem familiar." Her gaze returned to his before she leaned in closer. "Does it matter?"  
  
He smiled gently back at her. "Not in the least," he replied as he swept her into his arms and they began to dance to music that seemed to rise out of the air.  
  
Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends Unexpectedly  
  
The words struck Sarah as familiar as well, but she didn't care. All she cared about now was that she was in the arms of her king. She wanted to fight it, to turn away. After all, wasn't he the monster who had taken her baby brother and forced her to abandon her dreams to save him? He was a monster, wasn't he? She shouldn't want to hold him or be held by him, but she did, in spite of herself. She was uncertain of his feelings for her, but she knew that she loved him at that moment, whether she wanted to or not.  
  
Just a little change Small to say the least Both a little scared Neither one prepared Beauty and the Beast  
  
Suddenly Sarah laughed, as she realized what the song and the ballroom reminded her of. It had been a movie that Toby liked to watch with her, which she had always found rather enchanting. Jareth gave her a questioning look, but she shook her head and smiled. "It's not important," she answered as moved closer to him, leaning her head into his shoulder as they danced.  
  
Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise  
  
Jareth wrapped his arm tighter around Sarah's waist, bringing her closer yet. He felt a wave of ecstasy surge up inside of him as her cheek brushed his. But in spite of this, he was doing his best not to feel. He knew he loved her, more than he knew how to express, but he also knew that whatever this place was, whoever was dreaming this dream, it would end and he would inevitably wake up alone once more. He had to bite his lip to fight back those treacherous tears that threatened to spill from his tightly closed eyes. To love her was too painful to bear. Still, the scent of her hair excited him and he felt his heart thundering against the walls of his chest. Oh yes, he loved her and wanted her, whether he wanted to or not.  
  
Tale as old as time Tune as old as song Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong  
  
The pair danced on, unaware of the other's thoughts and unaware too of the threat that hovered just beyond the golden light. It clawed inaudibly at the windowpanes and snaked its dark fingers under the doors like tendrils of shadow. And out there, beyond the edge of darkness, one could see, if they looked hard enough, eyes, soulless and gleaming with greed. Oblivious, the dancers danced, each using every moment to memorize the feel of the other, the sensation and warmth of their closeness, the dizzying rush of endorphins that made their hearts pound and their senses reel.  
  
Certain as the sun Rising in the east Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast  
  
Sarah knew the song, and somehow, their time here together, was coming to a close, but she refused to let go. Never the less, she felt a coldness seep between them and pull them apart. The sickly black darkness had found its way in and was pushing them farther apart. Neither fought the icy thrust of the tendrils as they drained all the warmth that had grown within their embrace. It was really not so much dark as it was a lack of light. As the obscuring wall of lightlessness rose between them like a fog at dusk, Sarah was sure she saw the glimmer of a tear roll down Jareth's pale cheek before he was consumed and melted away into nothingness before her. The last echoes of the song drifted to her through the growing silence, but it was melancholy and thin in the dim haze of loneliness around her.  
  
.Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast..  
  
She felt something wrap around her body and hold her down like a vice. She twisted and turned and fought, trying to free herself. And she fell.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah cried out as she fell out of bed onto the cold stone floor, the sheets still tangled around her legs. For a moment, she was utterly confused, and a bit afraid, but then there was light. Looking up, she saw Anikara in a simple, ankle length nightgown, still rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes and carrying a small candle. Memory came flooding back as she realized where she was. They had ridden for a good part of the day, down the mountain roads and trails until they had reached the Banshee Wood. They had reached the castle of the former king around mid afternoon. Ayron had taken up residence there temporarily while a new ruler was found for the Banshee Wood. Tonight was the last night for several days that any of them would sleep in a real bed. What a shame that she was not enjoying it.  
  
Anikara saw Sarah on the floor where she had fallen and walked over to her, offering her a hand. "Smooth," she teased groggily as she sat next to her on the bed, "Are you okay?"  
  
Sarah thought about it for a moment and decided that she really wasn't. "Can I ask you something?" she inquired, glancing up at Anikara's face, then furtively back at her own lap.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Why did you do what you did? With the ballroom dream, like two weeks ago? It was you, wasn't it?" she glanced back up to see Anikara lift her eyebrows and give her a wry smile.  
  
"Can't get anything past you, can I?" she grinned, "alright, you caught me. But I had to do it. I couldn't have you come here with all your new powers only to find that you and Jareth would spend eternity locked in battle! I did what I did to be sure you two would enjoy one another's company rather than attempt to destroy it." she gave Sarah a look of feigned innocence, ".and it might have been a bit entertaining to watch." Sarah gave her a playful push and shook her head at Anikara's burst of laughter.  
  
"Well, I don't know what you think you figured out about me and.and Jareth, but I have no interest whatsoever in that man," she lied.  
  
Anikara pouted at Sarah, "But you made such a cute couple!" she giggled.  
  
"Really, well, speaking of cute couples," she grinned slyly, pulling out her own arsenal, "what exactly did Brexis and I break up out by the stables? Hmm?" Her grin widened as Anikara's cheeks flared red.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about!" she scoffed indignantly. There was a pause for just a moment during which the girls sized eachother up, before they burst into laughter. "Alright, Sarah, maybe I do know what you're talking about, a little, but you must admit that I was right too."  
  
Sarah stuck her tongue out at Anikara, "I must do nothing!" she insisted, but then relented, "but if it will make you feel better, maybe I think he's kind of attractive."  
  
"You think he's sexy!" Anikara teased as Sarah threw a pillow at her. The two felt like children, teasing one another about the boys they had crushes on and denying it feverishly, and they found it relaxing to be able to let loose and act goofy.  
  
"Okay, Anikara, tell me now, what happened with Ayron?" Sarah pried, genuinely curious.  
  
"Oh, if you must know.well, he kissed me."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yes! You see, I accidentally fell off my horse, and he reached out to catch me, and I sort of took him down with me." the two giggled at the sight it must have made, ".and as he helped me up, he pulled me up against him and it just.it just happened. I mean, I've kissed him before, but I was always teasing. I don't think either of us knew this was going to happen, but honestly, who cares? I just enjoyed it!" Sarah nodded her agreement. "But Sarah, aren't you curious at all about Jareth? And don't give me any lip about it! I know you have feelings for him, even if I can't fathom why," she added teasingly.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't know!" she huffed, but then thought for a moment before adding, "Alright tell me something interesting about Jareth."  
  
A look of devilry appeared on Anikara's face as her smile turned wicked. "Oh, have I some stories for you."  
  
A/N: Well? *Grins and ducks a thrown brick* tell me what you think :D 


	15. A Meeting At The Crossroads

A/N: It's been a while, I know, and I apologize profusely, but to make up for it, this is a longer chapter! Be happy?  
  
Disclaimer: You know the routine, run with it.  
  
Chapter 15: A Meeting at the Crossroads  
  
Hoggle sat back in his nicest wooden chair by the fire that warmed his little hut. He'd had a long day in the gardens and he was tired. It was fairy season and by God, he had been watering the garden one moment and beating off the rabid little flesh eaters the next.  
  
"Blasted fairies!" he grumbled, "Always a'pullin' the petals for theys dresses or a'strippin' the leaves for theys beds! There's gotto be a better way!"  
  
Shaking his head, he gazed into the fire and suddenly felt rather lonely. It was hard, working all day and coming home at night to an empty home. He had his occasional visits from Ludo or Didymus, but they too were busy with their own business, Didymus guarding the Bog and Ludo talking with his friends the rocks. Hoggle scratched the top of his head at the thought. He wasn't quite sure how one conversed with a rock, but Ludo seemed to get along just fine.  
  
It was nights like these that he thought of Sarah, his very first friend. Before her, he had never known he was lonely, since he'd never had anything to compare it to. It was because of her that he had realized what being needed was like, and he missed it. He missed her. He could hardly remember the last time she had called him to her bedroom mirror and on nights like these he would let his mind wander and he would daydream.  
  
He liked to daydream that after a hard day in the garden he would come home and Sarah would be there to greet him with a smile and a home cooked meal. It would be heavenly to have her here with him, someone kind and friendly to keep him company on long nights.he shook his head again. It wasn't going to happen, so why worry over it.still.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a heavy thud from outside. It startled him and he nearly fell out of the little wooden chair. Jumping up, he hobbled to the door and cracked it open, peering warily into the moonless darkness. He saw nothing, but another thud resounded from around the corner of the hut, accompanied by a thud. Being something of a coward, Hoggle did not like this situation one little bit. He crept slowly to the corner of the hut and peeked around. What he saw made him stumble and fall flat on his face.  
  
There, just beyond the woodpile, stamping nervously at the dirt stood a lone unicorn, brilliant and bright against the darkness. When he fell, it turned towards him and reared, a piercing whinny issuing from its lips. Hoggle tried to stand as he watched the amazing white beast toss its mane and approach him, but a mixture of fear, awe and indecision kept him rooted to the spot. The unicorn stopped right in front of him, lowering its golden horn near his face as it nudged him with its nose. He watched that shining spire as it glittered in the phosphorescent glow of the unicorn's hide.  
  
"Get up, Hoggle!" came a crystalline voice that caused him to jump a good foot in the air. "Come now, get up, you must hurry!" It was then that he realized that the horn vibrated when the voice spoke. It was using the horn to speak to him!  
  
"Uh.uh.what?" he stammered, completely dumbfounded. He had never seen a unicorn before, and to have one standing over him thus was a little unsettling. No one was going to believe this!  
  
"Hurry, Hoggle! You must journey to the High Court and meet the Lady of the Labyrinth! She will need you, though not even she knows it yet.  
  
"Meet who?" Hoggle asked as he dragged himself to his feet.  
  
"The Lady of the Labyrinth! If she is not restored to the throne, the Labyrinth will fall! It will upset the balance of magic!" The unicorn stamped uneasily and tossed its mane.  
  
"What's that got to do with me, eh?" Hoggle demanded, somewhat half- heartedly (this was still a unicorn, after all).  
  
The unicorn turned a baleful glare upon him. "If the balance tips too far, all things in the Underground will wither and die. Including you. That's what you've got to do with it! Trust in me, Hoggle, I have seen it, you will have your part in these dealings! Now gather what you need and go!"  
  
Hoggle blinked. "Oh," was all he could come up with. He didn't like the idea of going traipsing off to the High Court in the middle of the night for some vague reason, especially since he had no idea how to get there, but he didn't know what else to do. "What about you?"  
  
"I'll not cross the Great River to the West, the Fae magic is too strong, but once you return to the Eastern shore, I will send for you." The unicorn lowered it's horn and used it to dig into the dirt below. As it shimmered and glowed through the dust, something glinted beneath it quite suddenly, as though it had formed out of thin air or from the earth itself. "Take this," the unicorn indicated the shiny object with a toss of its head, "It will guide you to where you need to go. Farewell, Hoggle, we'll meet again." With that, the shinning beast reared upon its legs as it turned and galloped off into the night.  
  
Hoggle watched it go and scratched his head under his skullcap. He picked up the shiny object and brushed off some of the dust before he realized that it was an exquisitely wrought gold compass. It did not show the cardinal directions, but the needle pointed in a singular direction. He turned until the needle pointed at the notch in the face. It pointed east, towards the ocean, and, he supposed, towards the High Court. Well, he thought, if he was going to go through with this, he might as well get to it. With a huff, he turned and hobbled back into the hut to gather some essentials. Something told him this was going to be more than a short trip.  
  
~*~  
  
True to their word, the centaurs thundered into view as the sun came up and Shayan woke to the sound of it. He yawned and rolled over, stretching in the new dawn light as he peered over at King Jareth. To his surprise, he saw him sitting at the far edge of the clearing, gazing intently, and he thought, rather impatiently into a crystal. He was mumbling something that Shayan could only assume was some sort of spell or charm as the crystal flared and sparkled for a second, then went dark. He jumped as Jareth ground out a particularly nasty string of words as the crystal was ground into a shimmering dust in his hand.  
  
"Didn't you sleep well, King Jareth?" Shayan inquired groggily as the centaurs slowed from a gallop to a brisk trot, causing the ground underneath him to stop it's incessant rumbling. Jareth looked something like a drowned cat, rather defeated and miserable, but he didn't answer. Shayan winced, "Did you dream?" he asked cautiously, and was rewarded with a caustic glare that spoke volumes. Fortunately, the trio of centaurs had just ground to a halt near the horses, sparing him a certain tongue lashing on behalf of whatever irksome dream had trouble Jareth the night before.  
  
"Come on," Jareth intoned flatly, rising to pull together his things, "our escorts have returned, let's not keep them waiting. Within ten minutes they were on their way. The centaurs made no attempt at conversation, and for this Jareth was grateful. He preferred to be alone with his thoughts. Why was he still dreaming of her? He had not recognized the dream setting last night as he had in previous dreams, either. It certainly hadn't been his creation, had it? It had to be, because if it weren't, that would mean that she was wielding some kind of magic, and that was simply impossible. Wasn't it? He once more got the feeling that there was something he should be recognizing, something that he was just missing.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as they approached the Banshee Wood. He glanced over at Shayan, who was eyeing the dark, twisted trees with a wary distrust.  
  
"King Jareth?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"The road leads into the Woods. Why are we following the road that leads into the woods?" He looked expectantly at his king.  
  
Jareth looked up at the twisted branches, reaching skyward in some obscene, plaintiff prayer, and shrugged. "There is a crossroads farther along that goes east. That's where we are headed. Don't worry, its not all that far at all." He nudged the stallion onward, but looked back as he realized that the centaurs were not following. They stood several paces back, gazing nervously at the trees.  
  
"These woods are dark and dangerous," commented Ilo, never prying her eyes from the shadowy depths, "We must go another way."  
  
Jareth sighed. "That is our road. You can either come with us or leave us, but we are taking the trail through the woods."  
  
The centaurs looked at each other, seemingly torn between their fear of the haunted woods and their imperative to protect these two-legged fools that wanted drag them in there. It was Synto who finally broke the silence, his face stern and stony as he intoned something low, obscured by the rumbling depth of his voice. The other two nodded, and though their eyes were filled with apprehension, there was also now a glint of determination.  
  
Ilo nodded at Jareth. "Very well," she affirmed in her deep baritone, "the Brights have looked into the past and seen the future. We will do as they have decreed." With that, they trotted as one back up to surround him and Shayan.  
  
"As you will," Jareth intoned indifferently. Shayan frowned in his direction. His mood had not worn off, as it was wont to do most days. He was still quite distracted and it worried Shayan. "Everyone be aware," Jareth continued, "These woods have a way of getting you lost if you don't keep your head about you."  
  
"How's that?" Shayan laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "Seems to me you'd have to be pretty thick to get lost on a road that's right in front of you."  
  
Though still distracted, Jareth relented with a small smile. "Well, if you don't keep an eye out, you may find out just how easy it is."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Shayan replied with a grin as the five of them were swallowed up by the thickening darkness of the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
When Sarah and Anikara finally hurried out the door and down to the stables, the others were already there. Ayron stood near his mount, patting his side and looking preoccupied. Brexis too looked preoccupied, standing near the edge of the woods. Sarah suspected she was anxious to meet her friends. Gwib was also present, and the comical little goblin was pacing back and forth in front of Ayron's horse. When he spotted the two women approaching, Anikara in an airy blue dress and Sarah once more clad in her vamipiric attire, he hopped to a halt and shook his finger at them.  
  
"Lookies here! Yes, yes, bad girls! Late, late, late! Lookies, yes, sun is high in the sky, yes! Gwib awake at the crack of dawn, Gwib comes to the stables, Gwib wait and wait and wait! Yes, yes, bad girls!"  
  
In spite of his seriousness, the two exchanged glances as they tried not to laugh. Anikara cleared her throat. "We are sorry, Gwib," she entreated, "can you ever forgive us?"  
  
Gwib seemed to consider this, looking her over to decide if she was mocking him, then decided she was genuine and jumped up into her arms, hugging her tightly. "Since you say so nice, Gwib forgive!" Now Anikara did laugh and returned the goblin's hug before setting him on the ground.  
  
"Yes and where have you two been all this time?" Ayron demanded lightly as he mounted his gelding.  
  
Anikara pouted at him. "Oh, Ayron, are we going to have to beg your forgiveness as well?" she inquired, giving him a little smile that made his heart skip involuntarily. "Well, if you must know, we were up rather late talking."  
  
"It's mostly my fault," Sarah admitted, "I had a bad dream and Anikara came to check on me," she began to laugh, "and we got to talking. She told me some most interesting tales!" she continued, feigning thoughtfulness, "Let me think. I seem to remember something about you and Jareth trying to seduce a pair of water nymphs and they took your clothes and left you in the river? Does that sound right?" Ayron turned paper white before flushing a rather appealing shade of red.  
  
Anikara picked up Sarah's train of thought. "Oh, and don't forget the one where they accidentally enchanted the Elven King's prize oxen! Those poor beasts were flying about like a flock of ungainly geese!" The two girls laughed uncontrollably.  
  
Ayron rolled his eyes, annoyed. "We were children, barely even a hundred years old! We can hardly be blamed for our childish curiosity!" he insisted, still blushing furiously.  
  
"Oh, no one's blaming you, dear," Anikara quipped, "We just think it's hilarious as hell!" They continued to laugh as they mounted their horses. Brexis did so as well, although she still looked preoccupied and distant.  
  
"Is anything wrong, Brexis?" Sarah asked as they started off down the road, headed west.  
  
She nodded absently. "Yes, it's just." she shook her head, and Sarah could see her face twist into a frown under her veil, "I smell magic on the air."  
  
"Nonsense!" cried Gwib, "Gwib smells nothing!"  
  
Brexis gave him a pointed look. "Wild magic, goblin. And a tinge of something darker, like rotting flesh, only it must be magic.Oh, blast it, I don't know!" she finished, frustrated.  
  
Anikara shrugged. "We'll keep our eyes peeled for anything unususal. Other than that, not much to be done."  
  
Brexis nodded and smiled, rather unconvincingly. They rode on in silence for a time before Brexis brought her mount to a sudden halt just before the main crossroads, a smile lighting slowly on her face as she leapt down to her feet. The rest looked at each other questioningly, but said nothing. Brexis paused only for a moment before she practically ran to a shadowy spot near the edge of the road and leapt into the air. To everyone else's surprise, the darkness seemed to catch her and lift her up..before they realized that the darkness concealed a pair of black clad arms, which were attached to the body of a hooded figure, quite obviously male. The figure twirled her around in the air, before bringing her down into a tight hug. As this was happening, several other figures were soundlessly emerging from the depths of the dark forest, all clad in black spiders silk, the men cloaked and hooded, the women veiled.  
  
Anikara lifted her veil just enough to make contact with the man that held her, in a kiss or a bite, Sarah couldn't tell, but she suspected, a little unnerved, that it was a mix of the two. She then turned to acknowledge the others, repeating this strange ritual with each, male and female alike. Sarah was so fascinated by this that she almost missed the introductions.  
  
"This is Anikara, Ayron and Sarah. Sarah is traveling in disguise, but she is actually mortal," she explained. Sarah shifted nervously as this seemed to get their attention, and Brexis quickly added, "But don't bother for a taste, she's protected." The wave of disappointment was silent, but nearly tangible, which unnerved Sarah even more. Fortunately Brexis continued, introducing her rather creepy friends. Sarah reminded herself that things were not always what they seemed to be, and that Brexis herself had been a little creepy at first. "These are very good friends of mine," she continued as she indicated each, "Ishris, Dralsis, Akiris, Mortala, Saroson, Orogar and Leenarku. They sent word that they would travel with us as far as the western edge of the forest."  
  
With this proclamation, the rest of the vampires advanced on the three of them and began to talk and introduce themselves personally. They were actually very amiable, and only once did one try to greet her as a vampire, before remembering that she was indeed mortal and backing off. She found it lightly amusing, but her interest was deterred by a slight movement just within the shadows of the forest beyond the road. The blackness in there was complete, so she couldn't tell who or what it was, but she felt a sudden chill move through her and she knew it had nothing to do with the weather.  
  
"Um.Brexis?" Sarah intoned, her voice a bit higher with her nervousness, and Brexis noticed this as she turned to her, "Were you expecting someone else in particular?" Before Brexis could respond, Sarah got her answer. An arrow whizzed through the air, just missing her head as it planted itself in a nearby tree. Sarah cried out in surprise.  
  
Brexis turned towards the arrow's source, completely unseen in the darkness. "Stay here," she commanded, "We will take care of this," she informed all the non-vampires, and then to her friends, "It's been far too long since I've had a good hunt! Let's go play." As she said this, she and others seemed to be..to be changing. It was at first most apparent in Brexis. Her eyes began to glow a livid red under her veil and something changed in the way she stood, more hunched and somehow lower to the ground, like a predator readying to pounce. But creepiest of all was the way the shadows of the forest seemed to stretch and writhe in a sick attempt to touch her, to cling to her body and conceal her in darkness. It lent her body a feral, almost bestial quality that chilled Sarah through and through. Now she understood why vampires were portrayed as evil monsters in Aboveground stories. Before her very eyes, these eight now looked the part, more monsters than human. With not another word, they lowered themselves to the ground and bounded into the oppressive gloom beyond the road.  
  
~*~  
  
A few moments before, Shayan had fallen a few paces behind when he saw it. At first he thought he was imagining it. It seemed not so much to be something moving in the darkness of the forest, but the darkness moving itself. He shook his head and looked again in disbelief. The shadows themselves were creeping in thin tendrils along the ground, like ink in water, spreading like disease and polluting the light on the road. No, Shayan mused, not darkness really.more like a lack of light. In any case, this unnatural lightlessness was creeping upon the path between himself and the rest. He felt himself gasp and recoil. Ilo's head turned back towards him and saw the same darkness. Instinctively, she loosed and arrow into the forest from which it was issuing, quick as lightening, but she lost it in the gloom.  
  
"Um.Jareth?" he called unsteadily, "I think-" he never finished. Jareth turned to see a dark figure leap from the shadows near the edge of the road and pounce on Shayan, knocking him from his horse. It was a vampire, a female, that he knew, and from the looks of things, it was hunting.  
  
"Shayan!" Jareth cried as he reigned his horse around. It was then that he saw the spreading lightlessness. He froze in horror. He knew those tendrils, that slow, seeping, creeping movement. He'd cursed it since he'd awoken this morning in a cold sweat and near tears. It had pulled his Sarah out of his arms. He gaped, mesmerized by the bone chillingly purposeful movement, so much so that he had not noticed the other vampires that had bounded out of the woods and were currently battling the centaurs in a furious and violent struggle. It was the sound of Shayan calling his name that broke the trance. He looked up to see the vampire woman dragging Shayan into the woods. He was also alarmed to see a small puddle of blood where he had been. His eyes narrowed. She had gotten a taste of his friend's blood, but she would get nothing more. Reigning his horse, he gave it a sharp jab in the side with is knee and pulled on the reigns. The stallion peeled out a surprised whinny and leapt well over the river of lightlessness, before plunging into the woods after his friend.  
  
Shayan, meanwhile, was not faring so well. The vampire had caught him with his guard down and landed on top of him. Lowering her head to his ear, she whispered, "It's been far too long," before he'd felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as she bit down. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was thankful that she hadn't gone for his neck, but that was buried under the strange sensation he felt as she sucked at the bite wound. He cried out, but it wasn't in pain. As her tongue moved over the wound, it felt as though it was caressing every vein in his body, leaving a burning tingling in its wake.  
  
It was then that Brexis noticed the lightlessness creeping along the ground in their direction. She hissed in anger and fear, but she was not going to give up her prey so easily. Grabbing his arms, she bounded into the woods, just as he called out to his companion. She would bring him to her mistress before she tasted any more of this boy's liquid life, no matter the temptation.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah watched the creeping lightlessness as it encroached upon the light of the trail before them. She felt tears threaten to overwhelm her at the memory of the cold loneliness from her dream that existed within that emptiness. She grabbed Anikara's arm and pointed frantically. Both she and Ayron had already seen it.  
  
"This way!" Ayron commanded, reigning his horse around and leading them into the round clearing of the crossroads. From here they had an excellent view of the battle that was raging on the southern fork. The vampires pounced, clawed, bit, and hissed, while the three centaurs reared, bellowed, kicked and slashed with crude knives. The three were startled in to silence by this, but it lasted only a moment as Brexis emerged behind them, still bent and hunkered in hunter mode, dragging a young elf by the arm. Sarah was mildly horrified that there was blood seeping from two tear- shaped puncture wounds on his shoulder, as well as staining the pale flesh of Brexis's chin from under her veil.  
  
"I found this one with them," she purred with a flip of her head indicating the battle, "he's not so talkative, but that is arrow was one of theirs. What shall I do with this one?" she asked, lowering her face to his shoulder and licking up a few stray drops that had begun to trickle down his front. He cried out in some mixture of surprise and.pleasure? Sarah didn't have time to wonder at this, for suddenly, the black lightlessness began to recede, as though stung or burned, and she was awe struck to see a bright crystal roll onto the path.  
  
Grabbing Anikara once more, she pointed to the crystal, which was heading up the path towards them. Anikara's eyes became round as saucers and she shook her head at Sarah's unspoken question. "It's not mine," she murmured.  
  
Sarah shuddered with a sudden realization. Without warning, she leapt from her horse and rushed towards the melee. "Stop! Stop, please, all of you, it's all just a misunderstanding!" she cried, waving her arms to draw attention to herself. Unfortunately, it did, as one of the centaurs, a large male, bucked sideways. As he reared, his front hoof found her left temple and she saw an explosion of stars dance before her eyes as she hit the ground. Looking up in horror, she saw that very same hoof rushing down at her.  
  
"Oh, damn!" Ayron groaned as he dove. Sarah had closed her eyes and was waiting for the pain to hit her when he landed on her and rolled sideways, pulling her off to the side. The next thing Sarah saw when her eyes came back into focus was the gleaming sphere of the crystal as it rolled to a halt near her head. She vaguely thought she heard Brexis asking, in a strained tone, if her captive was necessary, or if she could have another bite, just a little.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," announced a familiar voice from behind Brexis. By now the battle in the crossroads had wound down as some of the participants realized the mistake they had all made, and now all turned to the commanding new voice. It was a good thing Sarah's veil was still in place, for the sight of Jareth there on the road astride the powerful stallion, cape billowing behind him. She watched him turn his head to Anikara, then down to Ayron, and heard his silken voice as he stated matter-of-factly "You two have a great deal of explaining to do."  
  
She thought she might cry at the sight of him from fear, relief and longing, but she never got the chance, as the stars that still danced around her field of vision were overtaken by the darkness encroaching on the edges of her sight. She slipped into blessed unconsciousness before she could even call out his name.  
  
A/N: OK, I know I've been negligent about posting, but I made up for it with a long one, so please review! *Holds up flowers and candy* Please? 


	16. Uneasy Alliances

A/N: No they don't meet just yet, but its coming, I swear!  
  
Disclaimer: Same shit different day, its not mine.  
  
Chapter 16: Uneasy Alliances  
  
Sarah felt as though she was fully awake, though she knew quite well that she was completely unconscious. Colors swirled and danced around her, rainbows melding and swaying as she moved through it. As she swam through the multihued tunnel, there was something there at the end. The brilliance of the light she saw there was incredible and should have been blinding, but somehow it wasn't. Something moved within that brilliance, a graceful, powerful presence that moved something inside her. A powerful force tugged at her heart and made her want to weep for joy and sadness, but above all, to cry out loud for the cold and lonely beauty that stood alone within that light.  
  
The presence moved again and she caught sight of a brilliant horn, flashing gold hooves, a snow white mane and feathery wings before it receded once more into the safety of the light. Sarah reached out to it with her very soul, trying to understand why it stayed in the light, all alone. What came to her was a sad and lonely resignation. She didn't understand until she swam a bit nearer and saw it.  
  
Beyond the light lay the Lightlessness. Sarah had come to think of it as an entity rather than an object and it sent a chill down her spine, where it settled in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't the Lightlessness itself that frightened her so, it was that it was growing. The presence within the light gave a soft whicker, sad and low as the darkness rose over it, bubbling and writhing.laughing, Sarah thought, it was laughing at her.and as the darkness dimmed the light, she saw those eyes, black as obsidian, pleading with her, begging her, imploring that she help, help before the light is consumed..!  
  
Sarah gasped and clutched at her head as she cried out. The rainbow tunnel dissolved into more mundane colors and the light became far less remarkable and far more blinding before blurry figures surrounded her. As the haze cleared, she saw Brexis's crimson eyes. For a split second, the image of Brexis hunched and predatory seared her memory and she felt herself tense before she recognized that the vampire was no longer bestial in appearance, but was her old thin and lovely self once more. Others stood around her, more vampires, all of them gazing expectantly down at her.  
  
"Wha.what happened?" At the sound of her own voice resonating within her head, she winced at the throbbing headache that asserted itself. She sat up and, looking around, she found that they were in an overgrown clearing in the Banshee Woods not terribly far from the road. The sun shown down brightly from high in the cloudless sky, only adding to the pain of her headache.  
  
"Aldo, one of the centaurs, kicked you in the head when you rushed into the fight. When King Jareth showed up, Lady Anikara was quick on her feet and ordered that we bring you here and heal you, allowing you to keep your guise as one of us" she explained, motioning around her at the setting.  
  
"I had such a strange dream." she murmured. Of a sudden she realized she could hear raised voices coming from the direction of the road and memory flooded over her like a tidal wave. She could only assume that the vampires and centaurs had worked out their issues, but there was one issue that she needed solving. Badly. "Jareth."  
  
"Hush now, Miss Sarah, you must lie still while your blood circulates. You won't feel entirely well until it has."  
  
"Wha.?"  
  
"It's a technique we use for healing our own, but it works just as well on others," Brexis explained, hoping it would assuage Sarah's apprehension and make her lie still. She held up her wrist, displaying the oozing gash across the vein. "Vampire blood is a powerful thing. Drink but a bit and it will cure much of what ails you. Drink more and you lose your mortality. Drink it all, you become one yourself." At the sudden look of horror in Sarah's eyes, she hurriedly continued, "But we only just fed you a bit to heal your head wound, nothing more."  
  
Sarah reached up and touched her lips, not surprised at the blood that came away on her hand. She moaned and tried to turn in Brexis's surprisingly strong grasp, fearing that she would be sick as her stomach heaved, but she was held firm. Brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and whispers reassurances in her ear until she drifted into a dreamless slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well?" Jareth snapped, pacing back and forth before his stallion as he awaited a response from either Ayron or Anikara. Shayan sat nearby, looking cowed and embarrassed as he nursed the wound on his shoulder.  
  
"Really Jareth, it was all just a misunderstanding! And besides, no one was seriously hurt! I'm sure you have more important things to do than hang about here and torment us!" Anikara scolded quickly, praying Jareth wouldn't press the matter of the 'vampire' that had just been carried off. Ayron said nothing, feeling it wiser to let Anikara do the lying. She was far more adept at it than he.  
  
Fortunately, both were spared for a time, as Gwib suddenly decided to wake up and pop his head out of the saddlebag. The little goblin rubbed his eyes sleepily, looked up at Jareth and promptly fainted. Swooning to one side, he tumbled out of the saddlebag and bounced onto the dusty ground with a plop. Jareth couldn't help but smirk. So, his mutinous little potion maker had defected to the mages. No wonder he couldn't find him. Had he had the opportunity, he would have booted the little bastard into the Bog of Eternal Stench years ago for his insolence, but this had been the first he'd seen. He was rather pleased to see that Gwib remembered him so very well.  
  
Anikara rolled her eyes as she picked Gwib up by the scruff of his thick little neck and gave him a light shake. His little yellow eyes popped open in a rather unnatural manner and he just gaped at Jareth for several moments. Then, as though seized by the notion, he scuttled up Anikara's arm and over her shoulder, where he clung to her shoulder blade like a cat in a tree, peeking out from behind her thick black hair every so often to make sure that Jareth was not coming for him.  
  
Ignoring her new burden, Anikara got on with her lie. "We are going to the high court to speak to the council about my sentence. Surely you remember that, Jareth," she said pointedly, causing Jareth to narrow his eyes with malice, "And my maids met with some of their old friends here in the wood. I don't know why your fretting over us, it seems to me that we should be worrying over whatever it was that we were threatened by in the first place! I don't know about the rest of you, but all of these shadows make me a bit leery and I'll feel ever so much better once we're clear of these woods." Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. Jareth seemed about to retort when she interjected, "And while we're on the subject, just where are you headed, dear Jareth?"  
  
Whatever biting remark Jareth had intended to launch died in his mouth as she glared murderously at her. For a moment he said nothing, then replied, "Why, hasn't my dear cousin told you? It seems that some reckless little fae bitch thought it would be funny to harass me. I am going to the high court to report the abuse and have the council do something about it!"  
  
Anikara paled slightly, but kept her composure as she allowed a little smile to light her features. "Well then, it looks as though we're going the same way!" she stated cheerily, "Since such is the case, I don't know why we shouldn't travel together! Much safer that way, and you know what they say," she gave him a saccharine grin that oozed insincerity, "the more the merrier!"  
  
Jareth raised one arcing eyebrow as he contemplated the two before him. They were most definitely up to something, and he was bound and determined to find out exactly what. Quick as a wink, he straightened and his features lightened considerably as he exuded his most amiable attitude. "Well, I suppose that would be the logical course," he conceded with a nod, "Very well then, we'll travel together to the court en masse." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Shayan pouting in the shade of one of the twisted trees still trying to stop the slow stream of blood from his shoulder, and he added, "But you really must have your maid fix his shoulder."  
  
Anikara nodded. "Of course," she said civilly as she pointed to the scant trail that the vampires had left as they had carried Sarah off, "They are through there. Tell the one named Brexis that I wish her to heal your wound. You need not worry," she added at the look of creeping horror on the poor boy's face, "They know not to harm you now. And that if they do there will be hell to pay."  
  
Shayan didn't look convinced, but he complied, dragging himself to his feet and skulking off through the trees like a dog with his tail between his legs. Anikara looked after him and gave Ayron a quick grin. Ayron, who still had not deigned to open his mouth, pursed his lips at the implication, then rolled his eyes and turned to calm his horse. Anikara meanwhile busied herself with trying to dislodge Gwib from her midnight locks and Jareth grabbed a crystal from mid air and began to play with it as though all that had just transpired were utterly secondary. He looked absorbed, but he watched every move the other two made as they waited for the vampires. He would discover them, whatever their game was, oh yes he would.  
  
~*~  
  
Shayan entered the clearing as quietly as he could, but just as he stepped upon the threshold of the thin sunlight, all seven heads turned as one to stare at him, seven pairs of crimson eyes glittering out of shadow. He had to fight the urge to run screaming back the way he'd come. Instead, he cleared his throat. "I'm looking for Brexis," he stated in a slightly broken voice. The creatures did not so much as blink at this, so he continued, "Your mistress wishes you to heal my wound." At this, the one female on the ground near the half conscious eighth vampire (Sarah) stood and approached.  
  
"Show me," she ordered calmly, indicating the wound. He hesitantly pulled back the torn cloth of his shirt to reveal the still-oozing double puncture wounds. Without fanfare, Brexis reached up and spread the wound with one hand, then bit down on the tip of a finger on the other so that it bled. She let a drop of her crimson blood flow into each little hole and watched with mild indifference as they swelled and closed, leaving only a pair of tiny white marks. "If any vampire should try to taste you again," she said dispassionately, "be sure that they see that scar. It marks you as mine, and they'll dare not touch you."  
  
It was against his better judgment to flirt with one of these creatures, but it was against his nature to pass up such an easy come on. "So you own me now?" he grinned teasingly. Brexis halted in her tracks and turned back to him, eyeing him once over.  
  
"Yes," she replied, "You are my prey and I can feed on you as I please." Shayan did not know if she was joking or not, but he decided to let it drop, for fear that she wasn't. Looking past her, he noticed that the eighth vampire had stirred.  
  
Perhaps it was that Sarah was disoriented or just groggy, but as she sat up, she lifted the veil off her head on an impulse. Shayan did a double take as he realized that she was no vampire. Her skin was creamy, but not the deathly pallor of the Undead, and her eyes were hazel, not red. Most pointedly, when she yawned, he knew there were no wicked fangs between her pink lips and as she tilted her head back in a stretch, the sun glittered on her skin without effect.  
  
"What.but, your not-" he was cut short as Brexis, quick as lightening, was next to him again. Glancing up at the sun, she lifted her veil only enough that she could look him in the eye.  
  
"You breathe a word to your master and I WILL feed on you," she growled in a low, malicious tone that sent a chill through his very bones, "Do I make myself clear?" she inquired, replacing the veil. Shayan could only nod nervously as he turned to go, taking one last look at the confused girl on the ground, turned and ran back the way he had come.  
  
A/N: I know its not what you wanted, but the J/S action is coming. I am trying to think of the right way for them to meet and I have an idea, but any suggestions would be welcome! Thanks! 


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
I am posting to say how sorry I am that I have not updated my story in so long. The problem is that the network in my dorm is completely down, so I have like three chapters written and no way to post them. The network should be back in about a week, but until then, I am stuck in the computer lab, where I can't access my files.I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't given up on writing, and I want to thank everybody for being so patient. Also, thanks a million to everyone who has reviewed, it means so much to hear your thoughts and opinions and praise. I will try not to disappoint. And by the way, the big meeting is eminent, but you will have to wait.bwahahahaha! Later gater Luv~ Elven 


	18. Silent Surrender

A/N: *peeks around corner and ducks large blunt object aimed at head*.I know its been a while. heh heh heh.sorry? Please don't hate me, I know I've been a while, college has been hell.but I am posting, so your not allowed to kill or maim me yet.I am so grateful to all of you who have been so patient and those of you who have reviewed my story, you have no idea how much it means to me! Oh, I love you *cry* .anywho, hopefully there will be more soon, I can make no garuntees, since my professors have an inherent need to punish me for living, but I can tell you that I am writing as often as possible.give you any idea about how evil my professors are? :D well, enjoy, hope it tides you over till next time :)  
  
Chapter 17: Silent Surrender  
  
When Shayan returned to the road, Jareth noticed that his wound had healed splendidly, but he did not look any better for it. As a matter of fact, not only did he still look cowed and wretched, now he looked nervous and confused as well. Something was very wrong. The centaurs noticed too as they began stamping their hooves, shifting about as they sensed the intense emotions flying within him.  
  
"Is anything wrong, Shayan?" Jareth inquired, trying to maintain his icy façade but unable to hide his concern as his brow creased with worry. His young servant looked as though he might be sick. Shayan shook his head frantically, then gulped and managed a halting reply.  
  
"Oh, I'm alright Jareth! How are you?" Jareth raised a questioning eyebrow, but said nothing. There would be time enough to interrogate him later on what had happened in the woods. Meanwhile, the centaurs continued their ceaseless stamping, their heads darting this way and that, as though Shayan's sudden apprehension was catching.  
  
"We must leave this place," Ilo stated matter-of-factly, "There is darkness here. Retrieve your beasts if you will, but we must not tarry here any longer. The Lightlessness will return, for it did not intend for us to meet. The Lightlessness will return and it will be stronger, we must not tarry here any longer!"  
  
Ayron was inclined to agree with the centaur, since the sun had passed its zenith and night would descend quickly in the thickness of the woods. "She's right. If that.that thing comes back after dark, we won't know it until it's too late. We should make for the western edge of the forest. Once there we will have more light by which to keep watch."  
  
Anikara graced him with perturbed, if conciliatory glance. "By the gods, he speaks," she muttered irritably. She wanted nothing more than to be rid of the hot dress she wore, bathe in cool water and forget the whole damned venture. But of course, he was right, as per usual. "I'll go get the others," she sighed wearily as she hitched her skirt up and walked apathetically into the woods.  
  
When she reached the clearing, she saw that Sarah was being helped to her feet by two of the males. She was still a little shaky, but she looked no worse for wear. Anikara frowned to see that her veil had been removed and asked Brexis about it. Brexis was not happy.  
  
"The elf saw her face, Lady," she replied shortly, indicating Sarah's bare head, "I told him that if he spoke a word of it to the Goblin King that I would hunt him down and suck his body dry. And if he does, I have every intention of doing it."  
  
"No wonder the boy looked so afraid when he came back," Anikara laughed, shaking her head, "But you can't kill him. None of this is his fault." She gave Brexis a sidelong look and added playfully, "That's not to say you can't have a little fun with him. Hell, I still play with my food, and I'm at least 500 years older than you." Brexis laughed at this, her stern disapproval of the situation melting into a sated smirk as Sarah approached them.  
  
"I'm really sorry I blew it, you two," she said meekly, eyes down and cheeks flaring. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Well, what's done is done, and there's no more time for splitting hairs now. We have to get out of the woods before dark sets in, just incase that black thing comes back. But first, I have to ask you, what is the last thing you remember before you passed out?"  
  
Sarah thought hard and realized she thought she'd seen Jareth on a great stallion, looking powerful and majestic. It had been a breath taking sight, but it must have been a hallucination. "Well, I remember Ayron pulling me out of the way, then the whole world was dancing and I was seeing stars." she gave a wry, thoughtful smile and cast her eyes downward, remembering, ".and of all things, I think I imagined I saw Jareth on this incredible stallion.I must have been hit pretty hard on the head, huh?" she grinned. When Anikara didn't respond right away, Sarah's looked up in confusion, "Anikara?" she frowned, confused and slightly disturbed.  
  
"That wasn't your imagination, darling," Anikara sighed sympathetically at the sudden pallor that crept over Sarah's features.  
  
"But.but I.he.I thought.but you said." Sarah's mind whirled and tore in a thousand directions at once at the implications and she suddenly felt dizzy again. Shaking off the sensation with effort and barely containing her panic, she returned to the present. "Well, shit. Now what?" she demanded, still trying to squelch the urge to just sit down and cry. I was just too much. She wasn't ready to face Jareth! She had imagined their meeting at least a million times, going over it again and again in her head, but now that it came down to it, she realized she had absolutely no idea what to do.  
  
"Well, I have some good news and some bad news, depending upon how you look at it," Anikara replied slowly. Famous last words, she thought. "The bad news, I suppose it goes, is that we have decided, in light of recent events, it would be safer to travel in a group. So Jareth and his companions have joined our party," she explained, wincing at the look on Sarah's face as she continued quickly, "But the good news is, he still doesn't know who you are. As far as he knows, you are just another one of my maids, a vampire like the rest. We will have to keep an eye on that elf, Shayan, though. He's bound to realize that you're not what you seem, but I think he's sufficiently terrified of Brexis that he won't be any trouble to us." The look on Sarah's face was indecipherable, a twisted mix of relief, apprehension and something else, Anikara thought. She certainly didn't envy the young mortal's predicament. "Being as this is the case, Sarah, you should have no trouble keeping your identity a secret.unless you wish it otherwise," she finished, a satisfied grin lighting her features in spite of the scathing glare she earned.  
Replacing her veil, Sarah composed herself as best she could, steeling herself for the moment when they would emerge from the woods and she would lay eyes on him firmly for the first time since that fateful night. She only prayed that she wouldn't faint or throw herself at him, the two things she was sure were entirely possible at the moment. The rest of the vampires, who had been conversing idly nearby, now stood and gathered around Sarah protectively. She felt a hand on her shoulder and, turning, came face to face with one on the females, Akiris, she thought.  
  
"Don't worry yourself, little one," she soothed in a slow silky voice that bespoke dark grace, "We'll not let harm come to you. If you should get anxious, fall back and ride in our midst. We'll shield you from unwelcome eyes," she smiled knowingly and Sarah felt a surge of gratitude well inside her as she returned the creature's sentiment, nodding her thanks.  
  
To her surprise, as they walked, Sarah noticed several dark shapes moving through the woods as they moved en masse back to the road. After a moment, she realized that they were actually horses, jet black and sleek as night. The vampires' mounts, no doubt. As they stepped back onto the road, Anikara jumped into action, ordering the men onto their horses and such, doing her best to draw attention away from everything but herself, and with good reason. Sarah was two steps onto the road when he saw him and stopped.  
  
He was playing with one of his crystals, twirling it about rather importantly. As they emerged from the stand of trees, his eyes darted up as though he had been jarred from a trance and for one moment that lasted for about a million years, their eyes met. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that he really didn't know it was her, that he had no idea she was anything other than your run-of-the-mill blood-sucking creature of the night, but that didn't stop her from realizing who he was and that he was this close to her. She felt a wave of liquid fire rush through her veins and her breath caught in her throat as she colored a lovely shade of bright pink beneath her all-consuming veil. The very sight of him was enough to make her body burn. Heaven forbid he should touch her! Luckily, she was still surrounded by the horde of vampires, and they swept her along easily, bringing her back to her senses. It also helped that Jareth had looked away, diverting his attention back to the crystal, then to his stallion.  
  
Once back in the saddle, Sarah followed Akiris's advice, riding among the vampires so that she didn't do anything stupid, like blurt out loud that she was incredibly attracted to Jareth and even though it was against her better judgment, she wanted to..she shook herself forcefully. Not going there, nope, not gonna think it, she assured herself as her treacherous mind went right along imagining what he could do to her body and make her feel..she wanted to scream with frustration. Instead, she concentrated on the movement of her horse, falling into the motion of the beast's slow even pace, her eyes boring into Jareth's back the whole time. Miserable, she resigned herself to chewing on her lower lip and watching his regal form ahead of her for the duration of the journey through the woods and silently surrendering her self respect to the unhappy truth of the matter: she wanted him.  
  
A/N: Well, how was that? I really hope I am not getting rusty after so much time away from the story.anywho, I am already working on the next chapter, so hope for it soon, but don't get your hopes too high, just in case. Please review and I will do my best to get this next chapter up asap :) Cya on the inside! 


	19. Tension

A/N: *peeks out from the bomb shelter* I can explain! *dodges thrown fruit* I am so sorry I've been away so long, its all college's fault! I am an innocent victim here, just like yall!...anywho, here we have a chapter, and I want to promise that there will be another soon, but that would be evil, considering I don't know when I will get a chance to post more, but I can promise that I will take every opportunity to work on it that I get.not good enough, I know, but the best I can do :( Thank you to all my loyal fans that haven't given up on me, I love you! K, enough of my blathering, on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: you know the routine, add in a few creative curse words and you'll have the gist.  
  
Chapter 18:Tension  
  
They set up camp at the edge of the forest upwards of one of the Great River's tributaries, just as the glowing bubble of the sun sank below the horizon, giving way to winking stars and the wide eye of the moon. To any passers by, they would have made an interesting sight: three fae, an elf, three centaurs, nine vampires (one of which was actually mortal) and one very frightened goblin all milling around a good sized fire and looking like a circus riot. After about twenty minutes of indecision, it was Anikara who finally took charge.  
  
"Well, I don't know what you gentlemen want to do, but I propose that us ladies go down to the river and freshen up. I don't know about you, but I've had enough heat for one day. Time to cool off." With that she turned on her heal and started off towards the shallows, not waiting for argument. The women looked at each other, shrugged in general, and set off after her.  
  
Sarah was trailing along after Dralsis like an obedient little puppy, when she noticed Ilo gazing undecidedly after them and casting uncertain glances at Aldo and Synto. Not even thinking, she turned around and wordlessly took the centaur's lax hand. Ilo whickered in surprise, a very horse-like noise, and examined her hand in Sarah's black gloved one, then nodded with a grateful smile. Sarah couldn't help but notice the disapproving look from the two males, but they said nothing and Ilo seemed not to notice as she trotted along to catch up to the rest.  
  
The tributary came crashing down a misty waterfall into a pool, sheltered by a stand of trees, far less bone chilling than those of the Banshee Wood, and an outcropping of rocks, before taking a shorter tumble and a short trip to merge into a wide delta with the Great River. The women convened there under the soft moonlight.  
  
Anikara sighed heavily as she saw the eager centauress trotting shyly into the clearing. It struck her at how bashful she seemed here among them. Judging by her violent showing in their little scuffle earlier, she never would have pinned her as a timid one. In any case, she had proven herself a formidable enemy. Anikara hoped she could now prove herself a trustworthy ally.  
  
Anikara turned to Ilo and gave her a solemn look that startled the young centaur woman. She stamped nervously as Anikara spoke, seeing no other course and choosing her words carefully. "Ilo, it is imperative that we have your help in an important matter, but before I can speak of it, I must have your solemn promise that you will not speak a word of it to any of the men. One of them does know the secret, but do not even speak to him of it. I swear to you, you would not be endangering yourself or your kinfolk. Would you help us?"  
  
Ilo gazed down at the fae woman unblinking, her brow furrowed as though Anikara had two heads. She mulled over it silently for a moment, torn between her curiosity at this esoteric female pact and her fear of Aldo and Synto's wrath should they discover she was so deeply consorting with these ones that Aldo disdainfully called the Masters. In the end her youthful curiosity won out.  
  
"I swear I will keep your secret, Mistress," she vowed, her voice resonating with a hint of excitement. It wasn't every day a centaur female got to do anything so exciting, much less join some sort of elite secret female society type thing. Anikara smiled at the girl's eagerness. Though she could be formidable when need be, she was actually quite young, no older than Sarah, she guessed, and far more constrained by the males of her kind.  
  
"Wonderful, dear!" Anikara beamed approvingly at the girl, "In that case, allow me to introduce you to my friends, Brexis, Akiris, Dralsis and Ishris. They're all vampiresses, as you may have guessed." The four undead women bobbed their heads slowly in acknowledgement and Ilo nodded, her hooves grinding beneath her in apprehension. She was no doubt thinking of the several nasty bite marks that currently dotted her flanks and legs. Anikara motioned to Sarah. "And this is our secret guest, Sarah," she continued as Sarah pulled the dark veil off her face, reveling in the cool night air outside it, "She is traveling in the guise of a vampire, but she is in reality, a mortal woman that we are delivering to the high court."  
  
Ilo gave a little snort of surprise and drew back slightly as though she'd been burned, then took a step closer and leaned in. She looked Sarah up and down, marveling. She had heard of humans before, but she'd always assumed they were legend and myth, just an old wives tale recounted to foals to get them to sleep. She had certainly never met one, or expected to. But then many things she had never expected to happen had quite annoyingly done so in the past several days, and so she was able to absorb this with relative ease and found herself grinning.  
  
"I am delighted to know you all, especially you human Sarah, I've never met a human! Tell me, how did you come to be in the Underground?"  
  
Sarah opened her mouth to respond, but Anikara cut her off. "That can wait. First things first, that water looks all too inviting, and I don't know about the rest of you, but riding always makes me sweaty. How about a swim?" Not waiting for an invitation, she began stripping out of her clothes. The others followed suit. Sarah was at first reluctant to go skinny dipping with virtual strangers, but in the end, the heat won out and she pulled off her clothes with the rest, setting them aside and diving into the refreshingly clear pool.  
  
After some initial swimming and splashing and general playing, they settled down against the rocky walls of the basin and Sarah told her story, beginning with her first visit to the Underground, all the way through present, with Anikara interjecting every now and again to illustrate. The others all listened intently, laughing the antics of Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus and Ambrosious, gasped at moments of peril like the shaft of hands and the bog of stench, and sat rapt as she recounted the ballroom dream and the confrontation in the Escher room. The situation was laughable really. She was sitting here telling her fairy tale to four vampires, a centaur and a fae as though she were gossiping about who-likes-who with her girlfriends. When she finished, there was a short silence before Ilo, who had quickly taken a shine to 'girl talk', spoke up.  
  
"But why are you so reluctant to reveal yourself to King Jareth?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Dralsis interjected slowly, "If he knows she has returned, he may seek revenge on her for besting him."  
  
"Not to mention he could cause all sorts of trouble with the court if he put his mind to it," added Ishris.  
  
"And it would be better to be safely established before she goes telling the whole Underground who she is," Brexis continued.  
  
"Plus," Akiris finished for them, "I think our little mortal may be casting an eye out for a mate." All present cast a sideways glance at Sarah, who conveniently sank lower the glowing, moonlit water, wishing she had a rock to crawl under.  
  
"Hey, no one ever said I wanted to get married! I.I just.well.you know." Sarah stuttered lamely, her cheeks burning like flares. The others grinned knowingly, but Ilo looked confused.  
  
"What does this have to do with mating?" she asked, genuinely confused, before something dawned on her, "Ah! You wish the king to arrange a mating for you? Then why not just have your father or brother ask for you?" The others looked at her blankly and she returned their stares nervously. "What?"  
  
"Its nothing Ilo, darling, it's just that we don't do things that way among the fae. For one thing, we are usually allowed to choose our own partners, and then we don't have to go through the men to do so. And what I believe they were referring to was our dear Sarah's obvious interest in the Goblin King as.well, as a potential mate, shall we say?" Ilo nodded thoughtfully, marveling at the idea of choosing your own mate as Sarah grumbled about the evils of gossip under her breath. No wonder her brothers were so leery of these Masters, their customs were strange at best, yet, she found them intriguing, even a bit alluring. What would she do if she could be free to make such choices?  
  
They continued their lazy conversation for a good while longer, teaching Ilo about the fae and their subject peoples and teasing Sarah mercilessly about her attraction to King Jareth. Anikara artfully managed to avoid being put up on the block about the incident with Ayron. The women were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't hear the quiet footfalls nearby, nor did they notice the fleeting shadow as it left its stronghold among the weeds and made its way back to the campsite.  
  
~*~  
  
Jareth looked up from his bored contemplation of the fire as Shayan maneuvered quietly back into the circle of campsite, eyes glittering with mischief and a hint of unabashed lingering lust. He was grinning like a madman. Ayron had gone off to collect firewood at Jareth's gentle demand and the two male centaurs and four remaining vampires alike were off hunting somewhere near the rim of the forest, so he spoke without fear of being heard.  
  
"I take it you saw something you liked?" Jareth inquired with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Shayan's grin only got wider as he took a seat next to his friend. He had at first been rather reluctant to follow Anikara and her maids, especially after his run in with Brexis, but Jareth was convinced they were hiding something. He knew this to be true, of course, but he wasn't quite ready to throw his life out the window when he could easily just overlook the fact that he knew it. After outright refusing to do it, Jareth made him see reason in his own unique manner. In the end he supposed that when it came right down to it, Jareth would protect him from her, whereas he doubted she could protect him from Jareth if she wanted to, and so he had crept down to the water's edge to listen to the conversation. Now, however, he was rather pleased. It was always a pleasure to watch such slender, fair skinned beauties bathe in the moonlight (not that he'd ever done it before.).  
  
"Well?" Jareth continued, his tone inquisitive but even.  
  
Shayan knew what his master was referring to, but he couldn't pass it up. "Well, Jareth, I can tell you, the lot of them have curves to kill a man, but if you're so curious, why not just pop in yourself down there?" he leered evilly, "I'll even go with you, as a guide of course-" His words were cut off as a tricky little crystal somehow found its way into his mouth. Gagging bit, he nearly swallowed it before popping it out. He snorted and shook his head a little, "My but aren't we just clever?" he mocked as the crystal evaporated in his hand.  
  
"Come now, my boy," Jareth feigned indignance, his face the perfect picture of innocence, "Would I do something like that?" There was a short pause and he grinned, "Point taken, now out with it! Anything interesting?" Before Shayan could say what was undoubtedly about to, Jareth held up a silencing hand and continued, "Other than their bodies?" Shayan gave him a sly look, but complied. It was never a good idea to push Jareth too far. His expression suddenly turned heavy as he realized he was going to have to divulge his earlier discovery and risk the wrath of both his master and the testy vampire.  
  
"Well.um.well, first I have a confession to make." he paused and looked up at Jareth, whose eyes betrayed nothing but silent expectance, ".well, it's just that earlier, when I went into the woods after the vampires, well, I saw something that I think perhaps I should have mentioned before, but you see, the one that bit me said if I told you anything she would hunt me down and suck my body dry." he paused for a breath, trying to gauge Jareth's response, but the monarch didn't so much as twitch, so he continued. "The thing is, well, when I got there and she healed my wound, I looked over and saw that one of the females, the one that had been kicked in the head, was well.was not what she appeared to be."  
  
Jareth waited, but Shayan seemed content to watch fire, as though he had forgotten that there was more to tell. Jareth felt his ire rising. He hated being left in the dark, one reason for this little excursion in the first place, and now was no exception. "Well?" he prompted.  
  
"Right," Shayan continued, as though he had come to an important decision, "She wasn't a vampire, she was undeniably mortal and tonight while I was listening in, she told the rest about a time that a certain goblin king had taken her baby brother and challenged her to run his labyrinth...." He said all of this in one quick burst, then went quiet, his eyes intent on the fire, waiting for King Jareth do flip his lid. It never came.  
  
Curious, Shayan looked up to see Jareth cupping a crystal in one palm, starring into it, his eyes full of determination. He could see the undercurrents of thought in his master's eyes, the ideas surging around little eddies of disbelief and doubt, putting two and two together while fighting off a plague of memories and emotion that would no doubt crush him if he let them through even a bit. He sat motionless for a time, his eyes drilling holes in the crystal as he waited for the barrier to yield to his magic. When it stubbornly refused, he cursed vehemently and crushed the orb to dust in his hand, letting it drift away on the wind like so much glitter. Then an idea struck him and conjured another crystal. This time, an image sprang into view within. He looked disturbed.  
  
"So you've come back to me, have you?" he murmured quietly to the picture before him. He could not make her out clearly because of the concealment charms, but he could see the others with her well enough. She had been riding with him all day long. And before that? How long had she been Underground, so close, right under his nose? He could have kicked himself right then. He'd felt her, he'd felt her presence in his mind, a constant nagging itch at the base of his consciousness that he'd ignored as dejavu or vertigo, but now recognized as a tag of magic that had accumulated in the labyrinth. It recognized her return, even if he hadn't, and had been trying to tell him the whole damn time!  
  
Shayan watched his king nervously. He seemed a bit unhappy, but at least the anger was not directed at him. Jareth didn't notice his young servant's concern, for within the crystal, he observed Anikara's body go rigid. She sat up straight looking around as though someone had thrown a rock at her, before closing her eyes and murmuring something indiscernible. Oh, shit, was all Jareth could think before a jagged arc of electricity shot out of his own crystal and caught him square in the chest. He dropped it to the ground and it rolled a short distance towards the fire, still sparking and buzzing, then burst, spraying the pair with sharp, stinging shards.  
  
Ayron chose this moment to return, arms sufficiently loaded with a good variety of sticks and twigs from one direction as the vampires returned from another, silent as shadows and unnoticed at first. Ayron gave the two men an appraising look, and they responded with big innocent smiles.  
  
"What was that?" Ayron demanded as boldly as he dared.  
  
Jareth smirked. "Ayron, dear cousin, I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you feeling quite well?"  
  
Ayron's eyes narrowed as his fury built inside him. The tension in his shoulders was building and his head began to thrum with a dull ache. Worry and indecision had chased a good deal of sleep from him the night before and he was tired from the day's events. He had always been able to bear his arrogant cousin in small doses, but the man was adding insult to injury and it was just too much. Casting the wood to one side, he took a threatening step towards Jareth, his fists balled up as he fought against the urge to transport him into his own goddamned bog.  
  
Jareth, for his part, was surprised that Ayron could show that much spine. But here, out in the open night against the fire glow, he looked strong, not like the boy he still considered him, but like a man. In that moment, Jareth found a new respect for his cousin and the realization of it caused the corners of his lips to curl ever so slightly into a little half smile. This, however, only added fuel to Ayron's fire. The vampire men, still unacknowledged within the shadows, looked at each other, wondering if they would have to intervene. Fortunately for them, a greater power asserted itself first as Anikara stepped into the firelight, followed by the rest of the women.  
  
Anikara's eyes narrowed as she took in the scene and she was tempted to let Ayron beat Jareth senseless after that little trick with the crystal, but somewhere deep inside, her rational side told her it would only cause trouble. Instead she stepped forward to take control before the two of them did what all stupid men tend to do and started a fight.  
  
"Is everything alright gentlemen?" she asked in a saccharine tone that carried poisonous undercurrents. The ice in her voice got everyone's attention, especially the two fae men in question, who had each seen her when she was irritable. It wasn't pretty.  
  
Ayron's anger dissipated when he saw her standing there expectantly. "He.he was."  
  
"Save it!" she snapped, and immediately regretted it as she saw Ayron's shoulders droop miserably. "And you," she intoned, turning to Jareth with a smile that would freeze fire, "don't make trouble." Jareth nodded once, catching the hidden meaning of the statement. They both knew that he had seen Sarah, concealment spell or no, and he saw no reason to continue the charade, but the woman was impossible to reason with when she was angry.  
  
Jareth had felt his body shut down as the women returned to the campsite, spreading their blankets out on the ground in a sort of group, save of course for Anikara and Ilo, who stood watching the exchange with fascination and near awe. Jareth watched five other women, noting the way they moved, their posture and grace, every mannerism. No doubt, he thought, the vampiresses moved like shadows, just as their male counterparts, who had stepped into the firelight and were talking in hushed tones with one of the females.  
  
But one, he noticed, stood out. She lacked the predatory smoothness and stealth of the undead, and her feet made noise as she walked. He tried desperately to tear his eyes from her, but his body wouldn't respond. It was Sarah, his Sarah, after so much longing, waiting, so much misery and loneliness.He knew he was starring and was so very relieved when Anikara spoke to him, breaking the trance. The meaning behind her words was clear to him, but it didn't mean he wanted to comply. Indeed, he would have liked nothing more than to have taken Sarah in his arms and whisked her away from these tiresome people to his castle. It didn't occur to him then to wonder how or why she was there, he simply knew that she was there, right there, and he could not touch her or hold her.  
  
He bitterly looked away from Anikara's angry eyes and into the fire. When he felt sure he could look again without starring like an idiot, he glanced up and was crestfallen to see that Sarah lay on her bedroll with her back to him. He wondered what she must be thinking of, if she had to restrain herself as he was having to, and immediately dismissed the idea. Something in her rigid lack of movement suggested fear reminiscent of a deer freezing before a wolf, praying that if it stayed still enough, it would go unnoticed. In spite of how it hurt him to think of it, he did not fail to notice the curve of her hip under the close fitting black silk dress. He gritted his teeth against the thought. Such things could only cause trouble on a night like this.  
  
Anikara had been trying to get Jareth's attention, shooting dagger glances at him, trying to get it through his thick skull that she needed to talk to him alone. If she hadn't been so thoroughly irritated with the whole situration, she would have felt sorry for the poor man, who looked for all the world like he'd lost his puppy as his eyes drifted continually over to Sarah's motionless form. It was almost entertaining at the same time, watching him try to find something else to look at, mostly the fire or the stars, but his gaze always landing back on Sarah, like a springboard. All roads lead to Rome, she thought with a sigh. She really couldn't help feeling badly for him, but she needed to talk to him alone. She knew he knew some of the truth, but half-truths were dangerous, and she didn't like the idea of Jareth filling in the details on his own. Better to spill it and then put the fear of God into him if he tried anything funny.  
  
Most of the others had settled down in their respective groups. The vampires were curled up very close together, some laying their heads on their companions' shoulders or stomachs, looking like a cross between a pile of corpses and a sexual aftermath.hell, now where did that come from? she wondered.Brexis had dutifully taken up a sleeping space next to Sarah, and had even joined her in keeping her veil in place so as to maintain appearances, not that it would do much good now. Ilo had taken up a postion near the groups mounts and was currently nodding off as she leaned against Jareth's stallion, who was eyeing her like she was an annoying fly, but it made no move to remove her. After getting yelled at by his love interest, Ayron had laid out his sleeping mat, rolled over and was currently pouting as he tried to sleep. Shayan was also trying to sleep, but sensing his master's turmoil as he sat near the fire, was watching out of the corner of his eye. Every once in a while, if you watched the saddle bags that lay across the fire from Jareth, you could see a shiny yellow pair of eyes peek out from under the flap, then drop back in, as Gwib made sure he was not under a sneak attack from Jareth. The poor little goblin would be getting little sleep that night.  
  
"Hmm, Jareth?" Anikara intoned lazily, feeling suddenly very heavy hearted. All this secrecy and scandal was wearing at her. It had been fun at first, an adventure, but now it was a chore and she was sick of it. Still, she'd opened this can of worms, now she had to deal with the mess she'd made. The Goblin King, whose eyes had just returned from a round trip to Sarah's back to the fire, looked up at her in acknowledgement. "I just had a thought. Why don't we set up some wards around the perimeter of the camp, just to alert us if anything approaches? That way we can all get some sleep."  
  
Jareth blinked at her blankly. He was about to speak up and remind her that if anything entered the immediate vicinity, their magic would detect it anyway, but then she gave him the look. The look that said "Read between the lines, you idiot!"  
  
"Very well," he conceded in a chipper tone that contrasted sharply with the slump of his shoulders and the tired look in his normally shining eyes. Standing stiffly, he followed Anikara into the darkness beyond the fire, 14 pairs of eyes following them. No one spoke after they went, but a tension hung in the air.  
  
Just beyond the edge of the firelight, beyond hearing range, Anikara rounded on Jareth, who, being away from the camp and more importantly the object of his desire, felt a surge of something other than hurt, resentment and longing. Oh yes, he felt his anger rising out of the pit of his stomach. He didn't have all the answers, but he had enough to know he could get them out of this willful fae woman in front of him.  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, he leveled his gaze at her, his spiky platinum hair flirting with the gentle night breeze. He smirked at her as her expression went sour. "You've got some explaining to do," he informed her, relishing her unease. "I want to know everything. Now." His tone left no room for debate.  
  
A/N: Heh, was that a cliffy? God I hope not, I can't really tell tho, its late.that's my story and I'm sticking to it.anywho, like I said, I will work on the next chappy every chance I get and if Jesus loves me, which he does, the next chapter will be here expediently. You know what drove me to post this chappy tho? The reviews I got! Imagine that! K, u know what to do :D Seeya soon (  
  
| |  
| |  
| | \ / \ /  
\ /  
v 


	20. Shayan's Bedtime Story

A/N: See, I told you Jesus loves me! Wasn't that fast? Well, relatively speaking? Think of it as a Thanksgiving present. Thank you to all of my reviewers fro your compliments and suggestions. I got so many great suggestions that I didn't know what to do with them!!! I hope I don't disappoint some people by not taking their advice on the story, but all of the suggestions were great and I just picked some that went along with my plan for the story. Anywho, enough of my yakking, on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I refuse, I will not say it again! *Shakes fist at fates* Why?!?  
  
Chapter 19: Shayan's Bedtime Story  
  
Anikara felt her glare harden in the moonlight. "I think it's you who has some explaining to do, Goblin King!" she spat venomously, "I don't appreciate being the main attraction in your little peep show!"  
  
Jareth snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, my lady," he retorted dismissively.  
  
Anikara felt her ire rise like a desert wind inside her, stinging heat prickling her skin and eyes as her fists balled up. She took a deep breath, feeling the cool air rushing her lungs and calmed herself. It wouldn't do to go and start a fight, not in this situation. Jareth could be a complete idiot, but he knew how to fight, and how to win. Heaving a sigh and shoving her pride back down her throat, she digressed.  
  
"What do you want to know?" she ground out.  
  
Jareth's smirk was as darkly seductive as ever. "That's more like it," intoned, the arrogance seeping out around the edges of every word, "I want to know why she is here in the Underground and what the hell is going on. No lies!"  
  
Anikara considered this. She was reluctant, but only for Sarah's sake. She still didn't know that Jareth had found them out, nor did anyone else, and she intended to keep it that way until she was ready. The poor thing had been through so much so quickly, she didn't need her arch enemy and love interest on her case as well, but she didn't see any other course.  
  
"Sarah is here to fulfill my sentence. Surely you remember, I was to find a worthy human and bring her before the High Court. If they find her worthy, as I do, she will be endowed with all my powers and I will be banished to the mortal world," she smiled ruefully, "unless you plan on marrying me first." Jareth quirked an eyebrow at her and she shook her head. "Don't you know? The only way for me to stay is to be bound to a man. Disgusting as the idea of depending on a man is, I think I'd even bind myself to you if I could stay here." Her eyes were sad. "On the other hand, at least in the Aboveground I'd be able to keep my sanity. Your castle is one place that is not conducive to mental health."  
  
Jareth wasn't really listening anymore as his mind whirled around what she'd just said.  
  
"Endowed with all your powers?"  
  
This was Sarah they were talking about, willful, proud, demanding, impossible Sarah, and he couldn't imagine that she'd changed all that much in just three years, even if they had felt like an eternity to him. If she was to possess all the power Anikara had implied, he had a nagging feeling that he was in trouble. He wasn't sure how or why, just that he was.  
  
Anikara was, for her part, rather proud of herself. She had actually told Jareth the truth! Never mind that she'd conveniently left out her involvement in the little dream sequence, and the part about Sarah's mad grab at her amulet that had prematurely transferred a great deal of power to her. She wasn't suicidal after all..  
  
"Why?" Jareth demanded suddenly, tearing her from her thoughts. She glanced at him, surprised to find something akin to betrayal reflecting in his dual colored gaze. Surely it wasn't as bad as all that!  
  
"Why?" she repeated, confused.  
  
"Why have you done this? Why, of all the young girls in the world, was it her you had to single out? Surely there were one or two others in the entire Aboveground worthy of the fae? Why her?"  
  
Anikara was flabbergast. She'd seen how he'd melted into Sarah in the dream she'd lured them to, seen the need in his eyes, the wonder at the young mortal swooning in his arms. Of course, she couldn't remind him of that and survive his wrath, but shouldn't he be happy that they could now be together? What was going on?  
  
"But..but I..Damnit, Jareth! You've been dragging around in a daze since the day that girl beat your labyrinth, and I'll be damned if you try to tell me otherwise! You cared for her then, and I know you still do! What's the matter with you?" The look on his face made her regret her hasty words almost instantly. He looked like an injured hawk, desperate for help, yet ready to tear into anyone or anything that tried to provide it.  
  
"I already offered her everything I had to give!" he confessed through gritted teeth, "It wasn't enough for her. What shall I do differently now to change that? After all, in a few days, she won't need me or anyone else to give her what she dreams of, you've made sure of that."  
  
Anikara's eyes narrowed at the accusation in his tone, and she was about to tell him plenty of what he could do differently, but held her tongue when she realized she didn't want him to do anything involving Sarah just yet. She chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully for a moment before she spoke.  
  
"Look, don't say anything to her just yet, alright? She still thinks her presence is a secret and she wants to keep it that way. In spite of what you may or may not think of her, she doesn't deserve any more trouble than she'd been through already."  
  
"What would you have me say to her anyway?" he demanded bitterly, looking away, lips pressed firmly together as though he were struggling within.  
  
"Just remember this, Jareth: she came here of her own free will. I could not have brought her here if she did not want to come, you know that as well as I. Just think on that."  
  
The Goblin King looked like he was about to say something, but nothing came. Instead he turned and began to walk away, away from Anikara, away from the camp, away from everything.  
  
"Where the hell are you going now?" she demanded.  
  
"That's none of your concern!" he snapped back, sending a dangerous glare over his shoulder that told her not to follow, but added in a less scathing tone, "I'll be back before dawn." With that, he leapt into the air, his cape shrinking in around him and losing itself in a mess white feathers as the great white owl took off into the night.  
  
Anikara was worried he was going to do something remarkably stupid, as was his tendency when he was in a snit, but if he really planned on coming back, she was fairly certain he wouldn't do anything other than run off somewhere and nurse his broken heart and wounded pride. She hurriedly threw up some little charms just for appearances before heading back to camp. When she got there, she found Shayan sitting cross-legged on his bed roll gazing up at the stars. The rest seemed to be asleep, but she did notice that Ilo was not there.  
  
"Where is Ilo?" she inquired quietly of the elf, who spared her a glance as she entered the ring of firelight.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, the males came back and took her out that way," he explained, pointing out towards the river, "Don't ask me why, I don't understand a thing about their kind. Where is King Jareth?"  
  
"Wha? Oh, he flew off. He said he'd be back before dawn. Don't worry, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself," she explained.  
  
The boy nodded absently, clearly not satisfied with her response, but letting it drop. He gazed back up at the stars for a few moments as Anikara unrolled her bedding and sat down curled up on it, the campfire reflecting in her eyes. For all her weariness, she didn't feel like sleeping.  
  
"Do you ever wonder about the stars?" Shayan asked suddenly, startling Anikara. She took a moment to answer.  
  
"I used to," she replied quietly, "I guess I haven't in a while. Why?"  
  
"I don't remember much of my home, but there was a story that my mother used to tell me when I was little and afraid of the dark that I have never forgotten. After that dark nothingness that came after us today, it reminded me." Anikara, in a state of weary insomnia, sat up silently, training her eyes on him and listening intently. For some reason, she felt like a good story.  
  
"She always told me that the stars are where you can find your dreams. You see, during the day, there is light in the sky, and the only darkness is in the shadows. There are always shadows, even at midday, because the light can't exist without the darkness. But at night, the sky is dark. Mother said that the stars were there because the darkness can't exist without the light either. The dark space between the stars rules the night, but it needs the stars to make it real, otherwise, we wouldn't be able to see it and it would consume everything, then die itself without anyone to dream. That's what the light and darkness do. If one weren't there to keep the other in check, it would consume everything, the dark and light alike. That is why mother always told me to look to the stars when I was afraid of the dark. When the dark closed in around me, I had to look to the stars. As long as there were stars, the darkness couldn't touch me because the starlight kept the darkness from consuming the world. She also said when I was in doubt that the stars would guide me, so that all I had to do to find my dreams was focus on the stars. The key is not to focus on the darkness, because since it's greater at night, it will consume your dreams and your heart. If you focus on the stars at night, they will keep your dreams for you until you can reach them."  
  
His eyes had glazed over with memory as he recounted the tale, his gaze fixed on the sky. Anikara remained silent after he finished, thinking Shayan's mother very clever for coming up with such a tale to ease her young son's fears and keeping him from waking her whenever he had a nightmare at the same time. And yet it made a weird sort of sense as well, and she was glad she'd listened. Perhaps she could find her answers in the heavens. Wherever they were, they certainly weren't here where she could get at them.  
  
Shayan suddenly came out of his thoughts and laughed quietly at himself. "Listen to me, I sound like some kind of senile old wise man! King Jareth would have told me to shut up long ago, I'd wager," he grinned, and Anikara smiled back. She'd grown sleepy listening, like a little girl after her bedtime story, but also felt an undercurrent of interest. What if they really had been attacked by some raging, uncontrollable darkness? What would that mean? Her weary mind scolded her for even thinking about it so late at night. She yawned and stretched her still achy muscles.  
  
"Nonsense," she murmured, "that was a beautiful story. Thank you for telling it to me. But I think we should get some rest now, we have to be going early in the morning."  
  
Shayan nodded silently, laying back against the blanketed ground and closing his eyes. Anikara followed suit, but before letting her heavy eyelids slide shut, she took a second to contemplate the stars overhead, wondering which one had her dreams as she slipped into welcome slumber.  
  
**********************  
  
It slunk to its master's feet like a snake, pooling there, bubbling and writhing, telling the tale of the days events. A frigid smile bloomed on his lips. So the lord and lady had come together, had they? This complicated matters a bit, but not nearly enough to stop him. And what's more, they had friends.  
  
The pooling darkness rose to eye level, the glossy obsidian clarity revealing the scene around a low-burning campfire. He watched her sleeping, her raven hair tucked haphazardly under her head, framing her perfect noble features. Nearby, a man with similarly dark locks, also lay curled on his side. He felt the man's dreams. He dreamt of her.  
  
The blackness shuddered as its master laughed coldly. Let him dream. Hell, let him act on those dreams. It didn't matter what he or anyone thought or did anymore. Soon, the Lord and Lady of the Labyrinth would sleep forever within his darkness. And the sleeping beauty in his mirror? Well, she would be dead.  
  
*******************************  
  
A/N: Dat dat daaaaaaah! Suspense tastes yummy! I am already working on the next chapters, so don't fret, but finals are coming, so also don't fret if you don't see more right away :). Remember, a great man once said "Review and thou shalt receive".well, it went something like that..anywho, you know what to do :D Have a happy and safe Thanksgiving!!! Much love! 


	21. Authors NoteDon't hurt me!

.Okay, don't hurt me cause this isn't story.*dodges flying objects*.please!.*get hit by pumpkin* k, I deserve it, I hate it when authors update with Author's Notes. Anywho, I'm writing to clear the air about my last post. Some people were confused. Okay: The 'mirror' was the surface of the black stuff The lord and lady of the labyrinth is supposed to be ambiguous, but feel free to make assumptions as you will, they will probly be right The dark haired woman that is in the mirror is Anikara and the man dreaming about her is Ayron The 'sleeping beauty' in the mirror is also Anikara  
  
Hope that cleared things up a bit and possibly deepened he suspense. Don't fret, the next chapter is almost ready, it just needs some polishing. The next chapter or two are going to take some of the pressure off of Jareth and Sarah and get everyone to court while sort of dealing with the issue of honor crimes, a very real issue in today's world that I feel needs to be addressed.  
  
An honor crime occurs when a woman, usually in a predominantly Muslim community, 'shames' her family by being promiscuous or acting dishonorably. Often, the family is the subject of ridicule and scorn until her male family members hurt or kill her in order to restore the family's honor. My next chapter or two will deal with something similar, and show the clashes between the cultural beliefs. Don't worry, it will still tie into the story, and I promise, the JS action is coming..though isn't waiting half the fun? *readers sharpen knives*.heh heh. don't do anything you're gonna regret.or that I'm gonna regret.  
  
Never fear, its gonna happen, and if it helps, remember this saying: "Having is often not so pleasing a thing as wanting; its illogical but often true.".cant you just see Mr. Spock saying that? Anywho, thank you to all my reviewers, I love you and everyone please keep reading, I'm doing this for you all (  
  
Peace, love and fuzzy bunny repelant!  
  
~Born of Elven Blood 


	22. Marked

A/N: Tada! More story! Please, no rotten tomatoes, last time they stained my hair an interesting shade of orange.anywho, I hope you like this, it will all fill out in the next chapter or so, and it will come into play later in the story, just so you know its not totally random. K, I'm done babbling, go read (  
  
Disclaimer: He he he *grabs characters and plot and hides them under her coat* mine! All mine! *Spotlight freezes on Elven* *sirens* You'll never take me alive!!!  
  
Chapter 20: Marked  
  
The sun was still below the distant line of trees when Jareth landed just outside the little camp near the river, transforming back into is lithe humanoid form before he hit the ground. For a moment he just stood there watching the smoke curling off of the dying fire. He wasn't sure he was ready to go and face reality again just yet.  
  
After running off on Anikara the night before, he'd flown for a good hour to no where in particular, burying his thoughts deep under the sensation of wind rushing through his feathers. After sometime, however, the tiresome pain caught up with him and he'd landed near the Great River and transformed back. There, lounging on the back of a great flat rock near the rushing water, he'd watched the stars through his own blurring tears. He'd fought so hard, and for so long, to keep those traitorous tears at bay, and now, suddenly, he didn't care. He'd always feared that tears were an admission of weakness, but now, he realized, it didn't matter if he was weak or not, because no matter how strong or powerful he was, he would never win her. Especially not now. He wondered just how much Sarah knew of the power she was to receive. If she knew the limitlessness of what she could become.  
  
For a few brief moments, he'd entertained the idea of flying ahead to the court and pulling some strings to keep it all from happening. The very idea that Sarah was now his equal made him feel helpless. Yet at the same time, he knew she deserved this. She had the heart and will, if not the mouth and training, of a high born lady. It wouldn't be long before she fit into the highest circles of the fae courts like she'd been born to it. It would suit her. She really was the most worthy mortal he'd ever met.  
  
This thought sent another wave of pain through him, knowing that someone as amazing as she, who, with her sharp wit and dark beauty, could have her pick of suitors, would never stoop to love the King of the Goblins. Anikara had said it perfectly: his castle was not a place conducive to mental health. What woman would willingly bind herself to the ruler of such a rowdy, filthy, loud and ignoble lot as the goblins? When he was a young man, he'd tried to woo several women, but each, at some point or another, had discovered his station and had politely taken their leave.  
  
He was tired of being alone, one reason he'd allowed Shayan to stay as his personal assistant and servant. But there was only so much a friend could do to ease the ache in ones heart. He wanted someone to hold at night, in his big, empty bed, that he could wrap his arms around, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her soft scent as she ran her smooth skin against his. A shiver ran through him as he imagined his bare hands moving over Sarah's womanly shape, memorizing the curves and valleys, the texture of her undoubtedly heavenly skin.  
  
He was sure that now he would never know it, would never see her bared body framed in the moonlight on satin sheets. He would never have her seated at his side on his throne, never get to watch her grow large with child, never see her nurse their baby or play with their sons and daughters. He supposed it was too much to have asked for something so grand as to have Sarah as his own. Fate wasn't that kind.  
  
A cold morning wind dashed over him and brought him back to the present. The sun had crowned on the horizon, flooding the broad plains below with a golden haze as it burned off the low lying fog in the river valley. The beauty of it almost pulled open the floodgates of his heart again, but he refused to cry where any of his traveling companions could happen upon him. One step at a time. Instead, he turned away from the glorious sunrise and dragged himself back to the camp.  
  
Everyone was still asleep as he entered the cleared ring that was their camp and he took the opportunity to step closer to Sarah than he might have dared if he weren't so tired and emotional. She was sleeping close to another of the vampires, and both were still wearing their veils, as they had been the night before. The rest of the undead lay nearby, and their hoods and veils, which had been discarded in the night, had been replaced before sunrise, probably from years of habit, and they were once more sleeping in their close knit tangle. It must be nice, he realized, to be able to curl up so closely and take comfort in the warmth of friends and lovers alike without fear of propriety.  
  
Rather than dwell on it, he took a moment to roam Sarah's body with his eyes, trying to memorize it, absorb it into himself. It was certainly no longer the body of an awkward fifteen year old, observed appreciatively. She was still on her side, both arms curled under the side of her head and her knees bent at an angle. He could have watched her there forever in the early morning light, which accentuated her natural form, but it was not to be, for suddenly she moaned and stirred a bit. Poor Jareth nearly fell over as he stumbled backwards, sure she'd seen him and feeling like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. But she didn't wake, just shifted a bit, then settled back into and easy breathing rhythm.  
  
Letting out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding, he suddenly realized that there were eyes on him. Turning his head, he locked eyes with the young centaur female. For a moment they just stared and he wondered just how long she'd been watching him. Had she seen him examining Sarah? Ilo looked as though she were about to say something, but she suddenly turned away from him and cast her eyes at the ground, as though in shame. It was then that he noticed something glinting off her flanks in the early sunlight. What in the world..?  
  
"What happened, girl?" he demanded, indicating the deep gashes in her sides and flanks that still oozed blood, in spite of the mud that had been packed against them. He dismissed the twinge of worry in his words as exhaustion, though he couldn't help but wonder just the same, even if she was only a centaur. He couldn't fathom that she'd actually become so important to all of them after such a short time. Had she been attacked? And where were her companions, he wondered, as he realized that neither Aldo nor Synto were present.  
  
Her eyes widened, but she did not meet his gaze as she spoke.  
  
"My brothers have gone to speak with the elders. They may or may not return," she bit out, her normally rich baritone voice flat and tight.  
  
Jareth felt his brow furrow. Just what was going on?  
  
"I didn't know they were your brothers," he confessed, trying to lighten her mood a bit. Unfortunately it seemed to have the opposite affect, as she squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed hard.  
  
"They were."  
  
Jareth didn't miss the past tense of her words. He wondered if it was simply an error in speech or something more. After all, this was not her original language. Perhaps she had simply slipped?  
  
"Were?" Jareth tried.  
  
He was rewarded when her eyes shot open and she stared at him, eyes wide. He was shocked to see how flatly dull they'd become. With those eyes and the bloody gashes in her body, she looked for all the world like a wounded mouse staring into the eyes of a swooping hawk.  
  
"My brothers have gone to speak with the elders," she repeated insistently, her voice actually going up a notch, as though she were trying not to cry, "They may or may not return." Then she looked away again, her body drawing closer into itself, as though she feared he would strike her.  
  
Jareth watched her for a moment more, his mind racing, dulled only by the lack of sleep. He could feel the tension in his shoulders and the tightness of his jaw as he worked against demanding that she tell him her trouble. He hated being left in the dark, it made him feel helpless, but he could plainly see that he would get nothing out of her. Anikara would have to try her hand with the frightened centaur a bit later.  
  
He was actually almost grateful to the centauress for taking his mind off his own worries as he meandered over to his saddlebag, careful not to disturb the one in which Gwib still snored. It wouldn't do to have the little goblin squealing and squawking at this hour. After chewing on a piece of travel bread and carrying some water over to where his stallion and the other horses had been tied to graze the night before, he laid back against a large rock near where he'd been sitting the prior evening. He knew he'd get an hour of sleep at best, and he also knew that one hour was better than none when he had a whole day of riding ahead of him. Taking one last glance at the rigid centaur girl, he closed his eyes and, after a long, emotional night, was asleep before he even realized it.  
  
Ilo remained awake. In the fine dirt under her hooves, two little puffs of dust rose and settled as twin tears fell from her glassy eyes and struck the earth beneath her.  
  
******************************  
  
Something other than the morning rays roused Brexis from her dreamless sleep, though at first she didn't recognize it. She cracked one eye open, spying Sarah's still sleeping form directly in front of her from where she lay on her side. Furrowing her brow, she sniffed the air, and her crimson eyes dilated.  
  
There was the smell of the dying fire, of course, and the mounts. The fainter scents of the others was there as well. But above all, she smelled something that forced her to quell a surge of hunger with years of conditioning and training. Blood-soaked earth and salt, mixed with the metallic tang of fear. It was the smell of prey that knew it was going to die. But it also smelled like centaur.  
  
Resisting the urge to feed was one matter when the blood was still safely surging through the veins. But when blood spilled, its scent no longer masked by the flesh, it was another matter entirely. Under her struggle for control, she wondered how it was that her companions had not yet been roused by the heavy odor that was washing over her in waves. They should be in a feeding frenzy right now! She wrote it off as a miracle and pulled herself to her feet, scanning the area for the source. She found it easily enough.  
  
It had been no more than half an hour since Jareth had returned to camp, and all the while, two trails of moisture had forged steady trails down Ilo's cheeks as she silently cried, the only weakness she would allow herself, and only while none could see her. She had to be brave now, crying was for foals, and she was no longer that.  
  
Now, as Brexis rose from her place next to Sarah, eyes fixed on the sticky mud pack of dirt and blood in her flanks, she sniffled once and forcibly stopped her tears. She would not cry in the face of death. She could die with honor, if nothing else. She'd seen the bodies others ravaged by vampires, who, in their maddened state, didn't see friend or foe, only blood. She felt her stomach turn, but she tilted her chin upwards defiantly, swallowing hard. She did not look towards the undead woman, simply steeled herself and waited for the feeling of her flesh ripping once again.  
  
Imagine her surprise when instead she felt the sting of a flattened palm connecting with her face. Brexis was far stronger than her delicate frame indicated, and Ilo felt her head jerk aside with the force of the slap.  
  
"Are you completely mad?" Brexis demanded, her words coming in a hiss between clenched teeth. Ilo turned her head back to gawk at the trembling vampire before her, whose muscles were now so tightly rigid over her frame from maintaining her restraint, her bones might have broken. All she managed was a blink of surprise. This did not satisfy Brexis in the least. "Damnit, girl! Go down to the river, get the hell in the water and stay there until I send for Lady Anikara to close your wounds!"  
  
It was then that, through the tension in her mind that threatened to snap her control like a brittle twig, she managed to wonder how she'd come to be wounded. Swallowing hard, she closed her eyes, breathed deeply. There would be cause for questions later, but right now, time was of the essence. When Ilo still didn't move, she reached out slowly, so as not to scare the centaur, and firmly grasped her arm. The two were fairly matched in strength, but Brexis, with a force born of necessity, half pulled, half dragged poor, confused Ilo down to the shallows and practically threw her in.  
  
The relief was almost immediate as packed earth and blood were carried away by the eddying current. Finally able to think clearly, Brexis looked down at Ilo, who was submerged half way up the flank in the water. The poor centauress was shivering, but not from the cold morning bath. She'd drawn her arms around herself and her eyes had gone steely.  
  
As the dirt was washed from the wounds, Brexis felt herself go tense at the sight of the wound which had been hidden under the makeshift earthen bandage. She couldn't see the girl's other side, but knew from past experience that it also bore the gashes: a horizontal line, and an inwardly inclined line coming off each end, the frontal upwards and the lateral down. She'd seen that mark carved into the flesh of others. Mostly carcasses, drained of blood.  
  
"Those bastards," she growled. She was trembling again, but this time, it was not hunger but rage that plagued her. Indeed, she had to fight the urge to go kill something. Violently. How dare they mark her? She'd done nothing wrong! "Stay there, Ilo," Brexis commanded as gently as she could manage, "Don't move. I will fetch Lady Anikara, she will know what to do."  
  
Ilo's eyes were completely forlorn as the vampire ran back to camp to fetch her mistress. Relief had suddenly flooded her senses, followed by an intense disgust with her own weakness. And yet, she had been so overwhelmed with such a mix of emotions when she'd felt that stinging slap across her cheek, rather than the sharp pain of teeth in her flesh, she might have hugged the undead beast. She was alive. She should be a bloodless corpse by now, but she was still alive. Even if she had no home, no family, no tribe, she was alive. A new tear traced down her face to drop soundlessly into the river and she hated herself for it.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N: *Tear*.poor Ilo, what happened to her? We shall see very soon, I am almost done with the next chapter.I'm on a roll!!! *happy dance* thanks again to all my reviewers, you all get gold stars! That's right, free gold star stickers to anyone who reviews.and heres the cool thing, they are invisible! That's right, all of you who reviewed have invisible gold stars all over your computer screens right now.he he he, you'll never know, will you, it will keep you up at night wondering if there just might be little invisible stickers plastered all over you pc....mwahahahaha, my evil master plan is nearly complete!...*slap* thanks, I needed that.okay, now that every one is sufficiently afraid of me, go review, then run screaming from the area (but don't forget to check back :P)! 


	23. Burning Bridges Over Thin Ice

A/N: Wow, this one was long, a good 10 pages! I hope this chapter answers all your questions about what's going on with Ilo, if not, let me know and I'll try to clarify. Thanks to all my reviewers, once again, it makes it all worth while *tear*.  
  
Disclaimer: You want me to say something about me not owning Labyrinth or its characters, right? Well bite me! You cant make me! Nyah nyah!  
  
Chapter 21: Burning Bridges Over Thin Ice  
  
The others might have slept a bit longer, but Brexis wasn't thinking as she tore back into camp and practically pounced on Anikara. The poor fae shrieked loud enough to wake the dead. In the Aboveground. Naturally everyone but Gwib (who snored on, oblivious as a rock) started awake in time to hear Brexis begging a confused Anikara to come down to the shallows with her and everyone began questioning and grumbling at once like children woken too early from naptime.  
  
The panicked vampire hissed dangerously, silencing most of the protesting voices. "Please, I am frightened for her this close to the Banshee Wood!" Brexis explained, tugging at Anikara's arm.  
  
Jareth, his brow furrowed sleepily, suddenly paled and even whiter shade than normal, and his eyes went wide as though something terrible had just occurred to him. "I never even thought of that..is she alright?" he demanded, not needing any explanation as to who the flustered vampire meant and not caring who saw his worry at the moment. How could he have overlooked something like that when he'd been spying on a so-called vampire, only to find a wide-open, bleeding wound in the same field of vision?  
  
"Who?" Anikara demanded irritably, shaking off Brexis's arm. She hadn't slept nearly enough for her liking and this was not her idea of a pleasant wake up call.  
  
Brexis huffed in frustration. "Ilo! The centaur! It's a wonder every vampire in those woods isn't on her, and the wounds are still open!"  
  
This explanation was cursory and really explained nothing, but Anikara's groggy mind put together 'Ilo', 'vampires', and 'open wounds', and that did it. With a hasty demand that everyone stay put and giving Ayron a look that told him she meant it, she followed Brexis to where Ilo, as commanded, had not moved. She was now crying unabashedly, her arms clutching her shoulders and her chin tucked against her chest, hiding her face in a curtain of thick dark tresses. Swirls of blood still wisped about in the clear water every so often, but not enough to constitute severe blood loss.  
  
Anikara felt sick when she saw the wounds. They had obviously been carved there deliberately, and they looked deep and painful. She turned to Brexis.  
  
"Who did this?" she demanded.  
  
Brexis blinked at her, then looked over at the mark on Ilo's flank, then back to Anikara. "Don't you see?" she asked. When Anikara gave her a warning look and shook her head, Brexis took it to mean she really had no idea what the mark was. She'd assumed it was commonly known, but obviously she was mistaken.  
  
"It must have been those two males," Brexis explained, "although I don't know why. You see, that mark, my lady, is a mark for death. It is common practice for the centaur folk to carve that mark into those who commit a high crime or who dishonor themselves. They usually leave them, bound or not, at the edge of the Banshee Wood, where my kind usually finish them off quickly enough. Those bastard males, they must have carved her up last night and left her there in the camp so that when my kin and I awoke to the smell of blood, we'd go into a frenzy and kill her without thinking," she sighed heavily, remembering the urgency of the hunger she'd felt and knowing that without the years of practice she'd had in resisting the urge to feed, she would have ripped the poor creature limb from limb before she even realized who she was, "but I can't for the life of me understand why they would do this to her."  
  
The look on Anikara's face was one of incredulity and disgust. "Go fetch Gwib and tell him to make a sealing potion and bring it to the shallows right away," she commanded, "and tell the others what has happened, too, or they'll all be down here wanting to know." Brexis was gone the moment the words left her mistress's mouth and Anikara was left alone with the sobbing centaur, who didn't even seem to realize anyone else was there.  
  
Ignoring the frigidity of the water, Anikara waded into the shallows. At first Ilo bucked back, letting out a little cry of protest and fear, but as Anikara spoke in a calm, authoritative voice to the skittish girl, she slowly calmed enough for Anikara to put her arms around her human shoulders. They stood there, in the rushing icy water, and Ilo cried desperately on Anikara's shoulder. After a while of listening to the girls half sobbed, disconnected words, Anikara pieced together enough to realize what had happened. Pushing her anger aside, she continued to hold the weeping girl as the memories of the previous night asserted themselves in Ilo's mind, carving a far deeper scar in her heart as it all finally sank in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had been cuddled up against King Jareth's stallion, who had no real love for her, but liked her better than the mare did and was better than sleeping alone. Drifting off into that place between awake and asleep, she'd felt something in the air, a charge that lifted her out of that magical place. Her people believed that place between awake and asleep held power, and that dreams from such a place were harbingers of what was to come. She should have taken the sudden uneasiness as an omen and run for it. Instead she'd stayed very still, listening. Two sets of hoof beats vibrated through the earth, slowing to a walk not far from camp.  
  
"Brothers are back," she'd muttered sleepily, keeping her eyes closed and hoping to drift back into that delightful, euphoric half dream state. It was not to be. A sudden, rough hand on her shoulder caused her to start and she'd squealed in surprise and bucked a bit before the grip tightened and she was facing her little brother. Somehow, the others had failed to wake. A cursory glance told her that all were present except for her brother and King Jareth. She wondered if they were off having a word, but quickly dismissed it. After all, that was why she was here, wasn't it?  
  
The look on Synto's face had been enough to quiet her ten times over. He looked solemnly pleading.  
  
"Come, Ilo, we should speak with Aldo now," he'd commanded uncertainly. He was still young and unused to issuing orders to a woman, even his sister. She'd complied quickly, knowing that if Aldo wanted to speak to her in private she best be on her best behavior. As foals, they had played together, but ever since he'd become a man, he rarely regarded her unless it was to relay an order or as part of family necessity. She felt a twang of nervousness. This was surely about her tryst with the 'masters'. She'd hoped he didn't dig too deeply. The idea of lying to anyone, much less her big brother Aldo, made her feel sick with an uneasy dread.  
  
Synto had led her out near the shallows where the women had bathed. Aldo was there, his back to them, his eyes set in the distance. Synto made a low noise, alerting Aldo to their presence.  
  
"Ilo is here, brother," he had rumbled out loudly, causing the pebbles near his hooves to agitate back and forth in the bass, "Shall I stay or go?"  
  
Aldo had continued to stare into the distance for a moment before responding.  
  
"Stay and keep quiet," he commanded. Synto had bobbed his head and backed up as Aldo turned to face his little sister, who suddenly felt very small and exposed under her brothers appraising eye. "What do you mean by going off with those filthy masters?" he'd demanded of her, his anger rising in his voice.  
  
She'd never seen his eyes like that before. He looked at her like she were an animal. "Brother?" she had responded, half a question, half a plea.  
  
To her horror, he'd struck her then, back handed her across the face. Never had her dear big brother struck her, not ever. For a stupid moment, she couldn't figure out what was happening. It hadn't taken long to figure out.  
  
"I can smell them all here, all around you! You bathed with them! Did you let them touch you? I've heard that their women take other women! What did you do? Answer me! You shame yourself! What kind of filth have you been involved in?"  
  
Each accusation had been punctuated with his fist, mostly on her flanks, and a stifled cry from the abused centaur woman. Synto watched from several feet away, biting down on his lower lip to keep his tears at bay. Aldo had said he would train him to be a man, and that this, protecting the honor of the tribe, was part of being a man. Women didn't understand the necessity of honor among tribes, and to consort with masters was a disgusting transgression that could not be tolerated. Every such transgressor had to be punished accordingly and quickly.  
  
Finally, his rage spent, Aldo had let Ilo speak for herself. She'd told herself that a cursory lie would be enough, even just a half truth. She'd always been taught that when you gave your word, it should be as solid as if it were carved into the very stone of the earth, and she'd given Anikara her word. She had been so sure he'd understand.  
  
"I gave my word that I wouldn't tell!" she'd blurted, not thinking about how her words sounded. This had had the opposite effect than she'd hoped for and got her another cuff across the mouth. She was crying by then and he'd demanded that she tell him what had happened once more.  
  
In her confusion and pain, she'd tried to come up with something to tell them that was the truth, but which wouldn't have her breaking her promise. She'd only promised not to speak of the mortal Sarah. But she'd recalled their discussion on the fae mating practices. Surely she could explain that they had been comparing their customs and he would see that there was no need for worry!  
  
"We.we spoke of differences among our peoples, about how they choose their own mates, and--" she'd gotten no farther as Aldo had suddenly stooped, grabbed her left foreleg and yanked, effectively taking her to the ground with a heavy thud. She'd cried, begging him to tell her why, why was he doing this. He'd only shook his head, and for the first time that night, she'd seen something akin to sadness in those big brown eyes she'd always adored so much.  
  
"You ask why? My poor baby sister. You've shamed yourself, and I can't allow you to return to our tribe and poison the minds of others with the filth these masters have fed you. You brought this on yourself, little one," he'd explained matter-of-factly, closing his heart to the keening cry of horror that erupted from the flailing centauress as he unsheathed his iron-edged bone blade, "I'll pray to the Brights to guide you to the sky.after." he'd stopped there, setting his jaw against the lump in his throat and the pain in his heart. He was a man and it was his place to draw her blood for her transgression. "Synto!" he'd barked, "You too are a man now! Come and hold her!"  
  
Synto was crying at this point, but did as his older brother told him, lowering himself to the ground behind his sister and firmly bracing her to the ground. He hadn't once looked Ilo in the eye as Aldo knelt also. Neither had dared look her in the eye or listen to her sobbed pleas. She'd begged shamefully in those moments, swearing she'd never tell a soul, that she'd repent and offer herself to the Brights as a priestess, have her tongue cut out and her hair cut off. She'd known none of it would matter. She'd seen loving husbands, fathers, brothers and sons, so caring and fond one day, close their hearts the next as they cut into a female for her wicked acts.  
  
Aldo carved the mark into her right flank, throwing the excess skin and bits of muscle into the river. Then, with Synto's help, he'd flipped her over and carved it into the other. A long line, symbolizing the plains where their kind ran free, and two paths, one leading to the sky and one leading to the earth, so that when the Brights had judged her, her soul would be able to find its way either to the sky or to be reborn on the earth.  
  
After he'd begun to cut, she'd gone very still, not really feeling the blade as it carved the flesh from her sides and only occasionally hiccupping or releasing a pent up sob. Even the pain in her heart was a dull ache behind a filmy wall of disbelief. The whole thing seemed unduly drawn out, each moment an eternity. She was no fool, in spite of her youth. She'd known what they were doing to her, it was just that she was having trouble believing it.  
  
Her memory had drifted unbidden back to that strange night, when the Bright had come together, just as the oracle had prophesied. Her brothers had come to her and told her that the oracle had spoken her name and of the elders decree. She remembered first meeting the King and his Young friend, battling the vampires and later befriending them, and seeing the Lightlessness, the sacred antithesis running amok and spreading like leprosy over the light. She'd seen it with her own eyes, just as the oracle had foretold, but what could be done about it as a spirit in the sky? Was this really what she had come here for? It was wrong to question the will of the Bright, but she couldn't believe that the oracle had named, just so that she could come all this way to die. But, whether she believed it or not didn't make the gaping gashes, or what they meant for her, any less real.  
  
When they'd finished, Aldo had made her stand on shaking legs. Her right flank was caked with bloody mud. He'd spoken to her then as though it were any other time, told her that he and Synto would return to the tribe and speak with the elders. He did not neglect to proclaim that she was now commended to the will of the Brights, that she had no kin among the tribe any longer. If the elders saw fit to retrieve her, dead or alive, the two would return in two days time. If she lived, it would be a sign from the Brights and she would return to her home, where she would live the rest of her days in derision, bearing the mark of dishonor which could never be lifted. He'd also told her to bear her sentence like a centaur woman should, without cowardice or fear, and to die with honor if nothing else.  
  
Ilo had barely listened to this ritual proclamation. She knew how it went. She knew better than to pray for deliverance, for she'd seen the life of one who bore a mark, shunned by family and friends, made to act as beasts of burden for the tribe, used as the others saw fit. Synto was still crying as he'd followed his elder brother into the distance. Aldo put a hand on his little brother's shoulder and Synto swallowed the rest of his tears. He was a man now.  
  
Ilo, in shock, had stumbled back to the camp and stood there, waiting. Here were vampires. She didn't want to die, but neither did she want to live bearing the mark. She was numb as she'd taken up her silent vigil, the urge to run crying after her big brothers smothered by the reality of what they had just done to her. For the first time in all her young life, she was truly alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Shayan looked over at Jareth, noticing the weary, troubled look on his king's face.  
  
"Are you alright?" he inquired, pulling himself upright from where he had been lying when he'd been startled awake.  
  
Jareth looked over at the young elf, his shoulders drooping and his face haggard. "To be quite honest, no," he replied groggily, scrubbing a hand over his face in an attempt to rub the cloudy sleep from his eyes, "I'm damned tired and I've got too much on my mind."  
  
Shayan nodded, then quietly added, "So when are you going to tell me what happened last night? What was all that with the crystal and the Lady Anikara? You can't leave me in the dark forever, you know!" He was teasing a bit, of course, but he was still determined to find out, one way or another.  
  
Jareth glanced over at the swarm of vampires, all seemingly identical in their black robes, going about the business of watering their horses and packing. He could easily pick Sarah out of the group, but did his best not to look at her. Best not to arouse her suspicions until they were someplace where he could level the playing field a bit. Like the High Court.  
  
He sighed heavily. "All in good time, my boy, I promise, all in good time."  
  
Shayan looked about ready to argue, but just then, Brexis was back, silent and swift as the wind. Before anyone could voice their questions, she was digging in one of the saddle bags and came away with an irate little goblin, swatting at her as she gripped him by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"Release Gwib at once! Gwib sleeps, Gwib sleeps nice. Release Gwib!"  
  
"Silence, you nuisance!" Brexis hissed, "Lady Anikara needs you to brew a sealing potion, and make it a good one!"  
  
"Release Gwib! Gwib sleeps nice!" the beady eyed goblin yawned, trying to scratch at the offending hand that held him fast.  
  
Irritated with all the noise, Jareth rose and was towering over Gwib in an instant. Even tired, worn and wound up, the Goblin King looked a formidable foe.  
  
"Let's put it this way, shall we, Gwib?" he offered in a deadly tone, "If you displease Lady Anikara, she'll dismiss you, and then it'll be just you and me." He couldn't help but smirk at the look of abject terror that Gwib gave as a response. The poor little goblin looked as though it had swallowed its tongue.  
  
"Sealing for beast, plant or stone?" he finally managed to squeak, his eyes bugging out of his head.  
  
"Beast," Anikara bit out, "Centaur to be exact and as I said, make it good. I don't want anything left after the sealing is done, not the slightest scar, do you hear?"  
  
Gwib nodded frantically, then squirmed out of her vice grip and got to work, grinding various herbs together.  
  
"Well, Brexis," Ayron chimed in from where he was unobtrusively lounging against a boulder, "How long will you keep us in suspense?" He stretched lazily, feeling strangely contented, in spite of the sudden awakening. Perhaps because he'd dreamt of Anikara. In any case, he was feeling bold and empowered, a pleasing state indeed. His mood was about to be ruined.  
  
Brexis turned her head towards her mistress's.ahem.friend.and took a moment to decide how to tell them. Even among the vampires, it was a taboo subject. After a short mental debate, she shrugged and took the direct approach. "The centaur woman was marked last night." This meant exactly nothing to Jareth, Ayron and Sarah. Shayan's brow furrowed in thought. He recognized the term from somewhere in his childhood, but he couldn't place it. The vampires, however, stopped dead (no pun intended) in their tracks, and one even dropped the bundle he'd been holding.  
  
"Impossible!" hissed one of the females, Akiris, "We would have sensed it! She should be dead!" That was one thing that Ayron both admired and feared about vampires: they had no illusions and they didn't beat around the bush. He did not, however, like the way this sounded.  
  
Sarah glanced over at the pack of vampires, still standing stock still and gaping at Brexis. She tried to mimic their actions, but it was hard to feign shock when you had no idea what you were shocked about. Curiosity gnawed at her, and she was silently grateful when Shayan spoke up.  
  
"Marked.I've heard that used before, but I can't place it. I overheard it somewhere when I was a boy. I remember having a feeling that it meant something grave."  
  
"Indeed," Brexis concurred, "it is a custom among the centaur tribes in this region. When they perceive one of their own to have brought shame upon themselves, they carve a mark into their flanks and leave them at the border of the Banshee Woods."  
  
"A barbaric practice," one of the males chimed in, "Every vampire in the area is drawn to the scent of spilled blood. There is usually very little left afterwards."  
  
"Why not just ignore their offerings?" Shayan wondered aloud, mirroring Sarah's own thoughts. The vampires turned to him as one, and he had an eerie sense of dejavu from before in the forest clearing.  
  
"You seem to believe there's a choice in the matter," replied another male (I can't tell the difference with all the hoods, can you?), his voice edged with anger, "The cowards leave their marked kin, usually defenseless girls or women, at our borders because they are to cowardly to kill them themselves. They understand too well what blood lust does to us. We become animals. It's degrading!" The others bobbed their heads in agreement.  
  
"Yes, there is honor in the hunt," Brexis affirmed, "and in marking your own prey," she added, her head turning towards Shayan, who felt a sudden, irrational--or perhaps not so irrational-urge to run like hell. "It is only because I live in the castle of the High King of the Maegis that I have been able to train myself to resist blood lust. If any other had discovered her, she might not have been so lucky."  
  
"Besides," one of the females rejoined, breaking the tension a bit, "even when the marked come out unscathed, you should see how they are treated among their kind. They become objects, a beast of burden, an object of barter, and, though most will deny it furiously, a sex toy. And worse, as long as they bear that mark, they can never be redeemed" she added, shaking her head, "That poor girl, she seemed so nice. I can't understand why they would want her dead."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Brexis smirked, a haughty edge to her voice, "With Lady Anikara's magic and the sealing potion that the runt is making, those bastards will return to find her mark completely gone." She laughed, a menacing sound, "They'll probably think their gods have delivered them a new oracle or some such nonsense. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!" The other vampires nodded their grim approval and returned to their various tasks.  
  
Sarah got awkwardly to her feet, still trying to keep up her act, but her mind was riddled with questions. She let her gaze travel across the camp to where the three men sat contemplating the situation. While Shayan and Ayron seemed troubled, Jareth looked down right pissed. She wondered what was going through his mind. She'd noticed him watching her and the vampires as they went about feeding and watering the mounts and packing things up. Again she reminded herself that he didn't know it was her, but just the same, it was unnerving. She felt horrible at the wave of relief that washed over her now that there was a diversion for everyone's thoughts. She resolved that she would go with Brexis to deliver the potion that Gwib was making. Perhaps Anikara would even show her how to use magic to heal wounds.  
  
Jareth, for his part, really was irate. In spite of his efforts to disregard the centaurs as nothing more than an annoyance that was following them around, he had somehow come to feel a companionship with them in the short time since they'd come claiming they were bodyguards. Now an irrational feeling of betrayal was seeping out of his heart like a poison, making his limbs tingle with an angry fire. That such offensive practices were still allowed by anyone within a hundred leagues of his kingdom was purely outrageous. When this business with the High Court was through, he was going to see something done about it. For the moment, however, he would be content to see Ilo safe and sound. Perhaps he would accompany Anikara's vampire maid back to the riverside to deliver the sealing potion. Yes, that would ease his mind a bit and he could apologize for not thinking better of her condition.  
  
(Heh heh heh..does anyone else see a pattern here?)  
  
Sighing, he looked back over to the cluster of vampires and felt his whole body ignite as Sarah's veiled face jerked quickly away. Had she been looking at him?!? Swallowing hard, he clenched his fists to keep his hands from shaking. Even if she had, it meant nothing and it changed nothing. He wouldn't let his heart drown in hope again, not with this woman. That was asking for heartbreak.  
  
Gwib carried on obliviously, grinding the ingredients to a fine powder and mumbling to himself. "Yes, yes, Gwib make good strong potion. Essence of dragon scale, yes, pixie blood, crocodile bone, daffodil petals, yes. Gwib make good strong potion. Mean old blood biters so mean to Gwib!" In spite of his complaints, it didn't take the little goblin long to complete is concoction, transferring it into a little vial that he produced from his robes and holding it up over his head with a triumphant little cackle. His victory was short lived as Brexis plucked the vial from his stubby fingers and started off towards the shallows just over the rise.  
  
Jareth and Sarah saw her leaving at the same time and both went after her. Since they had been so intent on not looking at one another, they didn't notice each other until it was too late. Sarah noticed at the last second, but it was too late, as Jareth, who was moving faster to catch up with Brexis collided with her. They both fell backwards, hitting the ground hard.  
  
"Forgive me," Jareth muttered, pulling himself off the ground and extending a hand before he even looked at who he was addressing, "I wasn't paying attention." Extending a hand, he finally looked down at who it was he'd collided with and almost fell over again. There on the ground, past his waiting hand, head upturned and all features masked to obscurity in black, clinging fabric, was Sarah.  
  
Sarah nearly fainted as she saw Jareth extend his hand. The world was spinning as she reached out and took it. As he pulled her to her feet, she remembered her act and dipped her head in respect.  
  
"Nonsense, you majesty," she replied, her voice quavering, and she realized she didn't sound at all like herself, which was a good thing..right? "I should have been more attentive." It was then that she realized he had not yet released her hand.  
  
Jareth was dying inside. She was so close, her hand in his, it would be so easy just to take her in his arms, tear away that damned veil and claim her lips. He thought he could see the faintest outline of them under the silky fabric, enticing him further. Her words brought him back to reality.  
  
"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of a formal introduction." He bowed his head and flashed her a winning smile. "I am Jareth, King of the Goblins."  
  
Sarah felt her knees go weak as he smiled at her. *He's not smiling at you, he's smiling at some random vampire he just met!* she told herself. Her knees were still liquid as she replied, barely catching herself as she spoke.  
  
"I'm Sar-my name is Saris," she blurted, thinking quickly. Wasn't that how all the others were named? Silently pleading that the pattern she had recognized was correct, she continued, "A pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." Was it her imagination, or did he tense a bit as she faltered with her name?  
  
Jareth had felt himself tense, but quickly recovered and decided that while he was playing with fire, he might as well burn a bridge or two. "Saris, what an unususal name," he commented, nearly laughing as she went rigid (so much for that pattern!), "Yet quite lovely just the same. It's strange, you remind me of someone I once knew. Someone that has been on my mind a great deal lately," he smirked as she tensed even more, if that were possible. He rather liked this situation at the moment. He was, after all, the one in control, even if she didn't know it, and she was playing her roll so adorably well.  
  
Sarah just stood there for a moment that stretched into eternity, totally entranced by his words before she registered just how dangerous the situation was. Her face flushed under her veil and she could feel the heat of his hand, even through both of their gloves. She was treading on thin ice indeed. *He couldn't mean me, could he?* She mentally slapped herself. *Run now, ask questions later*  
  
"Please excuse me, Your Majesty," she mumbled hurriedly, freeing her hand from his and dropping a little curtsy as she brushed past him after Brexis.  
  
Jareth just stood there for a moment after she was gone looking down at his hand where he'd held hers. It felt cold now, in spite of the pounding of his heart against the walls of his chest. He felt a bitter smile set itself on his lips. He knew better than to toy with her like this, but for a moment there, she'd seemed about to melt to him, to give just a bit. Was it his imagination or something more? It was encouraging. Still, false hope was dangerous, and he wasn't about to saw off the limb he'd just run out on. Shaking his head, he trailed after her down to the shallows.  
  
********************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, maybe the pressure isn't really off our two lovebirds, but sexual tension is so fun! I hope it wasn't horrible and I'm so sorry if this is moving to slowly, hopefully it will pick up a bit in the next chapter or so and we'll hear more from our old friend, the nameless evil dude and his hordes of black living ink stuff, the Lightlessness *dat dat dahhhh!*.yeah, I sound like I know what I'm doing :P ..anywho, review my dears, and I'll see you asap. Much love! :D 


End file.
